Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step Original, going to remake
by Pokemon FTW
Summary: I opened an SYOC and got 11 amazing contestants (and one contestant from a previous season of Total Drama). So what do I do? I add 4 of my own OCs in to them mix, and than I make them compete for not 1, not 2, not even 3, but 10. Million. DOLLARS! 8 contestants are left! Who'll take The Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame next time?
1. Chapter 1 - Fears, Phobias and Frets

**I've heavily edited both this chapter and Chapter 2 since the first time I've uploaded it. Chapter 3 will also be out shortly.**

 **Contestants Team 1:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Lovable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective [Guest]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Lilly Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist [PinkMocha1227]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team 2:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy [Michael15]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _*'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host [Total Drama World Tour]_

[Insert Theme] (I'll post it in the next chapter, but I don't want to have to deal with creating one. I'm more focused on getting this uploaded.)

 **Story**

"Welcome to the first episode of Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step! My name is Chris McLean, and as always, I have picked some lucky teens to come on this season! This season we have sixteen competitors, including a competitor from a past season. In fact, she's one of the fan favorites! But we'll get into introducing the teens later. First, I need to introduce the important people! First of all, we have a strong man who's helped me with plenty of challenges in previous seasons! He's strong, a good shot, terrible at cooking, and Izzy's rival. That's right everyone, it's Chef Hatchet!"

Chef steps up next to Chris and waves.

"This season he will not be a co-host, although he will be going back to chef duties in the new mess hall, and he will help plan some of the challenges and be a part of them." Chris states.

Chris than continues. "Next up, she's pretty, she's tall, she's been a past contestant, an intern, and a mutant, it's Dakota!"

Dakota walks onto the stage.

"Hey everyone!" She exclaims, waving.

"Her dad sued me for what happened to her and Ezekiel. I had to pay for their recovery and let Dakota back on as the head intern." Chris explains.

Twelve more people wearing the intern outfit walk onto the stage, most of which we've seen in previous seasons.

"We have our new Aftermath crew, Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro and Sierra!"

The four familiar faces walk on stage.

"The Peanut gallery!"

The curtains open more to reveal all the other past contestants, including The Ridonculous Race contestants, except for Blaineley, and, obviously, Geoff, Bridgette, Alejandro, Sierra and Dakota.

Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Eva, Izzy, Beth, Lindsay, Zoey, Dawn, Anne Maria, Jo, Staci, Ella, Sky, Jasmine, Amy, Samey/Sammy, Sugar, Scarlett, Tammy, Mary, Ellody, Miles, Laurie, Taylor, Kelly, Mac Arthur, Sanders, Josee, Kitty, Emma, Stephanie, Carrie, Crimson, Jen, Ezekiel, Noah, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Harold, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Cameron, Mike, Scott, B, Brick, Lightning, Sam, Rodney, Leonard, Shawn, Dave, Beardo, Max, Topher, Tom, Chet, Lorenzo, Jay, Mickey, Dwayne, Junior, Devin, Ryan, Brody, Ennui, Pete, Gerry, Rock, Spud and Jacques were all sitting on the bleachers. Obviously a few more rows of bleachers have been added, but a few of them still look pretty cramped.

Everyone look pretty much the same, except Heather had her hair back to the way it was in season 1, Scarlett was back to her non-psycho look, Jen and Tom were wearing new outfits, Lightning's hair was back to its original color, Dwayne had his tattoo removed (luckily), Ezekiel was back to normal (albeit a little bit greener than most people), and while Amy was wearing her Pahkitew outfit, Sammy was wearing a pink version that didn't expose her stomach.

"And finally, our new co-host, Evan Hamilton!"

A lean-yet-muscled man that was about 6.5' walked on. He had bright blond hair and darker green eyes. He was wearing a red and blue striped shirt (and luckily for him it was vertical stripes) with an unzipped dark green hoodie.

"And now, to meet our contestants! First off, he's lean, he's mean, he's a killing machine, and he's here for the money! It's Aaren Mitchell!" Chris announces.

A rather buff Caucasian guy walked up. He had neatly combed brown hair that had blue highlights and was gelled to the left. He had bright blue eyes. He was about 6' tall and was more muscular than the co-host. He had an unzipped black leather jacket and a red shirt underneath it with green words saying DON'T MESS WITH ME written all in caps. He also had fingerless gloves.

 **Confessional**

 _The same guy is now sitting in the makeshift confessional while they're at The Aftermath, a small broom closet with pictures of Chris in golden frames and torn pictures of Don thumb-tacked up with red Xs going through them._

 _The words 'Aaren Mitchell, 16, The Troubled Geek' pops up above his head._

 _Aaren simply grins and points to the words on his shirt._

 ***Static***

"Next up, Griff Jackson!"

A guy that somewhat resembles Cody (only slightly taller, slightly more muscular, and a WAY better hair cut) comes onto the stage, stops and stands in front of the interns.

He has a black t-shirt and jeans on.

 **Confessional**

 _The words 'Griff Jackson, 16, The Over Joyful Actor' appear above his head._

 _"A competition run by Chris by any other name would smell just as fishy... but hey, I need the ten million to launch my acting career."_

 ***Static***

"After Amy and Samey, we need some good siblings. And that's why we're bring in Carly, The Shy Twin, and Rhonda, The OCD Twin!"

Two girls with bright red hair with only a slight difference in color and green eyes walk on. Both have heart-shaped lockets. One of the twins is wearing a red tank top and a pink skirt while the other is wearing a yellow t-shirt and purple short shorts.

 **Confessional**

 _The one wearing the tank top has 'Carly Carpenter, 14, The Shy Twin' above her and the one wearing the t-shirt has 'Rhonda Carpenter, 14, The OCD Twin'._

 _"Okay, so we have a huge disadvantage. We obviously aren't going to vote each other off, so we'll be targets, and we probably won't be the strongest members of our teams." Rhonda says. "Plus Carly's really shy, and I can't stand it when things aren't neat." She than straightens a picture of Chris._

 _Carly simply nods._

 ***Static***

"And we have the one who knows all… Luna Tsuki!"

A small girl, about 5.5' tall, with brunette hair in French braids and bright green eyes comes in. She's wearing a white gold necklace with an emerald and sapphire earrings, and a white gold chain bracelet on her right arm, and a matching anklet on her left ankle.

She's wearing a sweater that matches Dawn's only she's not wearing a dress shirt underneath (so there's no collar sticking out), a maroon skirt, and light blue leggings.

 **Confessional**

 _'Luna Tsuki, 17, The Unintentional Know-it-all'_

 _"I have a habit of researching everything about… well, everything. Except bugs, arachnids, goats and... make up…" She shudders slightly more as she says each thing, as if they're four of the deadly sins. "But I kinda internet stalked all of the other contestants. I think I know enough about all of them to at least make it to the merge. Oftentimes in the merge the smart ones are voted off towards the beginning, though, so I probably won't make it to the end. But, if I play my cards just right..."_

 ***Static***

"And next up, one of Total Drama's least favorite contestants up to date, the only one returning from another season, it's Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, also known by her real name, Mildred!" Chris exclaims

Blaineley comes in, looking miffed at Chris.

"Geoff will pay for that song… and besides, I don't wear size six and then size eight jeans, the size eight I'd need a belt for!"

 **Confessional**

 _"Blainely' Mildred Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, 20+, The Disgusting TV Host'_

 _"Geoff will pay for that song… I am not a fake blonde! Once I win the 10,000,000 dollars I'll use it to get back at Geoff. Somehow…"_

 ***Static***

"Now to someone who's actually slightly interesting! Indigo!"

The tallest person (besides Dakota) to walk on the stage so far, Indigo was a tall and lanky red head with long hair and a cowlick towards the middle of his head. He had a white collared shirt and khaki pants on.

 **Confessional**

 _'Indigo Daniels, 16, The Shy Schoolboy'_

 _"Breathe in… breathe out… no one is here… no one is watching you… the entire world isn't seeing you embarrass yourself right now… your mom isn't looking at the girl contestants trying to find a suitable girlfriend for me…"_

 ***Static***

"And the youngest camper, Andrew Madison!"

A guy who was averagely tall and definitely underweight walked in. He had dirty blond hair and icy blue eyes with a hint of grey in them. He had glasses with light blue frames and black Sony headphones on. He was wearing purple shorts and a blue t-shirt with an orange unicorn silhouette graphic on it.

 **Confessional**

 _'Andrew Madison, 14, The Extroverted Introvert'_

 _"Okay, so I'm probably not going to be the best competitor here. I'm not very strong or fast, I don't make friends very easily and I'm really distracted right now because my mom is trying to hook me up with a guy that likes me but I can't stand – yes I am gay, homophobes, root against me if you want, I honestly don't care – and I'm also the youngest competitor. On the plus side, I read a lot and pick up a lot of information, and I have two published books that are surprisingly popular. Hopefully I'll have at least one fan competing against me that won't vote me off…"_

 ***Static***

"And now, for our next contestant, and currently my favorite contestant this season, Lilly Lindanna, a professional model!"

 **Confessional**

' _Lilly Lindanna, 15, The Attentive Hottie'_

 _An attractive girl with golden hair grey eyes, a white shirt with a light blue vest and a pink skirt was sitting inside._

 _"Unlike Justin and Dakota, the other models that have been on this show, I'm not an idiot. (Uh, no offense, Dakota, but you have had your derp moments.) I'm pretty observant actually, and I can also easily get people to like me. So I could be what's considered a 'social threat' in this game."  
_

 _She pauses_

 _"Also, producers, I requested my stereotype to be 'The Observant Standout', but you made me sound like some kind of slut or something with the final pick..."_

 ***Static***

"Ronnie!"

 **Confessional**

 _'Ronnie Ceyas, 17, The Lovable Goof'_

 _A slightly taller guy with brown hair and chocolate eyes is now sitting. He has an orange Under Armour shirt and is slightly on the chubby side._

 _"Okay, so, I've only seen the first season of Total Drama, as well as The Ridonculous Race, but every season needs a good villain. For this season, it's me. I'm perfect for the role!"_

 _He does an evil cackle before grinning._

 _"Nah, just kidding! I'm too amazing to be evil!"_

 ***Static***

"Graham!"

 **Confessional**

 _'Graham Ulry, 18, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku'_

 _A tall guy with brown hair parted to the right and sapphire eyes was now sitting there._

 _He was wearing a brown hoodie and dark blue jeans._

 _"… Oh, you're expecting me to say something. Well guess what, world? Not everything's going to be what you expect!"_

 _He then realizes that he just talked and puts a hand to his mouth._

 ***Static***

"Serena!"

 **Confessional**

 _'Serena Keller, 18, The No-Nonsense Band Geek'_

 _A tall girl with long, flowy brown hair with streaks of cyan in it is sitting on the chair. Another contestant with blue eyes (icy blue this time) with a treble clef tattoo on her forearm._

 _She folds her arms._

 _"I'm not gonna be in this show like it's tag, or hide and seek, or some other game. I'm not going to cheat, but I'm certainly not going to go easy on anyone."_

 ***Static***

"Gareth!"

 **Confessional**

 _'Gareth Namico, 17, The Expert Detective'_

 _A Japanese-Canadian guy with slicked-back black hair is wearing a trench coat._

 _"I'm not here to win, although that would be a bonus. I'm here to make sure that no one gets cheated out this season. Chris and Chef and even the producers don't care about cheating. The interns can't do anything about it. I don't know about the new co-host. So in other words, anyone could cheat again. Even Chris and Chef have cheated in the past! The one that I'm going to be keeping my eyes on the most is Blaineley, since she cheated in World Tour when she made that illegal alliance with Chef."_

 ***Static***

"Lauren!"

 **Confessional**

 _'Lauren, 16, The Textbook Hellraiser'_

 _A lightly tanned girl with dark brown hair and eyes that almost matched was now sitting in the makeshift confessional. She had her hair in a fishtail braid. She was wearing a black shirt with the words "Hell is empty" that looked like it was drawn in blood._

 _"It's time to set a few pranks into motion! And win. I'm going to play as dirty as possible without harming any other contestants or cheating. No confession in the confessional will get past me. Time for some good old fashioned eavesdropping."_

 _She pauses._

 _"Sorry mom, dad, but like you said, it's a game. You gotta do your best to win. Besides, Scott listened in on Dawn once, and while I'm not like Scott, well... that proves that it's not against the rules."_

 ***Static***

"Joshua!"

A guy with black hair and brown eyes stomped onto the stage. He was wearing an unzipped blue and gold varsity jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. He had a lime green watch on his right hand that you couldn't see very well since it was on his side away from the audience, and a tattoo on the right arm that said 'I'm proud to be a brony!'

"It's King!" He shouted, glaring at Chris.

Chris simply rolled his eyes.

 **Confessional**

 _'Joshua "King" Darwin, 16, That One Popular Guy'_

 _"Okay, so I've seen every season of Total Drama, as well as The Ridonculous Race, and every season needs a good villain. For this season, it's me. I'm perfect for the role!" He says with a slight Swedish accent._

 _He does an evil cackle before grinning._

 _"I'm too amazing to not be evil!"_

 ***Static***

"And last but certainly not least, since that guy was least, Olive!"

A girl with caramel, mid-length hair and dark brown eyes walks in, standing next to Joshua who was busy scowling at Chris. She was wearing a white and grey striped tanktop with lace at the bottom, Capri jeans and sandals. She has green stud earrings.

 **Confessional**

 _'Olive Lee, 18, The Social Perfectionist'_

 _"I honestly doubt I'll make it far into the competition. I'm hoping I can meet some friends before I'm voted off though! And besides, I'm probably the most capable person here, so I'll probably have to carry my team. I probably won't get voted off until the merge."_

 ***Static***

"And now, we're going to fly back to Pahkitew Island for our first challenge! We'll see you there!" Chris announces.

 **(Thanks to TV magic, we're now at the campfire at Pahkitew Island, which now has 16 stumps and logs.)**

"Welcome everyone, back to Pahkitew Island! It's been two years… so, you've met our contestants and our new co-host. Speaking of our new co-host, would you announce Team 1's official name?" Chris asks?].

"Sure thing!" Evan said before announcing "Team 1 will now be known as Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja, which in Croatian means "The Triumphant Warriors!""

A purple circle with a sideways knight raising his sword appears in the left corner.

 **Confessional**

 _Chris is sitting in the outhouse Confessional._

 _"After last season's name fiasco, I decided to use a slightly more popular language. That way there shouldn't be any false online translations!"_

 ***Static***

 _"I hope I'm on that team! I'm totally gonna be triumphant!" Joshua exclaims._

 ***Static***

 _Indigo - "Seriously? Does Chris really –_

 ***Static***

 _Luna - -think that means –_

 ***Static***

 _Indigo - -The Triumphant Warriors? That actually means –_

 ***Static***

 _Luna - -The Pathetic –_

 ***Static***

 _Lauren - - Domestic –_

 ***Static***

 _Indigo - - PIGS!_

 ***Static***

 _Three clips are shown side by side of all three of them doubled over with laughter._

 ***Static***

 _Luna is the only one left on the screen._

 _"Normally languages aren't my strong suit, but I am fluent in Croatian since not enough people speak it._ "

 ***Static***

 _Lauren is now the one on screen, still doubled over with laughter._

 _"I used Google Translate to look up insults in other languages so I could insult people without them knowing. I actually used that one on my history teacher. Thirty times! She simply said it was good I was learning another language since I usually skip my Spanish class. Plus I heard Luna and Indigo making their confessions. I haven't forgotten what I said." She pauses. "Please take out the part where I said I insulted my history teacher! My parents would be so upset if that aired."_

 ***Static***

Chris now continues. "Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja, Svinja for short, will consist of Aaren, Andrew, Carly, Gareth, Lilly, Luna, Olive and Ronnie. Evan, the next team please?"

"Team 2 is from now on going to be called Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti, The Surviving Conquerors! Medvjeti for short."

 **Confessional**

 _"Okay, I was disappointed when I didn't get to be a Triumphant Warrior, but The Surviving Conquerors? Amazing name!" Joshua happily says._

 ***Static***

 _"I could have sworn they came out different when I translated them…" Chris says, thinking._

 ***Static***

 _"Okay, so I may have changed the names. He got the grammar wrong anyways. And Chef edits the confessionals, and he loves Chris being pranked. I'm just lucky I speak fluent Croatian so I could do that." Evan says with a smug look on his face._

 ***Static***

 _Surprisingly Chef Hatchet is now sitting in The Confessional._

 _"I like that boy. If he was a contestant, I'd be rooting for him."_

 _He pauses for a moment before laughing._

 _"The Pathetic Domestic Pigs..."_

 ***Static***

 _"The Lovely Lovely Bears? I guess it could also translate to The Lovely Beautiful Bears." Luna says. "Who made that translator?"_

 ***Static***

 _"Okay, so apparently I'm a Lovely Beautiful Bear." Indigo says, mouth twitching as he tries to keep a straight face._

 ***Static***

 _"Sadly, I don't know what Lijepe Lijepe means, but I'm pretty sure it doesn't mean Surviving, because Medvjeti means Bear. Luckily I snuck in my IPhone so I can translate it… The Lovely Lovely Bears? Even The Pathetic Domestic Pigs sounds stronger than that!" Lauren said, dismayed. "Well, hopefully our team will get along lovely and crush the pathetic competition."_

 ***Static***

 _"I've read an English to Croatian translator, and I have a very good memory. Basically it means the Lovely Beautiful Bear. And if I remember correctly, Jadno Uzgoj Svinja means Pathetic Domestic Pig. Of course Chris would call me that. Still, better than an attractive bear." Andrew says somewhat snidely._

 ***Static***

"The contestants on this team will be Blaineley, Graham, Griff, Indigo, Joshua –

"King!" Joshua interrupts

\- Lauren, Rhonda and Serena." Chris announces.

A green circle appears with a similar picture, only the knight is facing the other way, holding his sword down and we can't see the end of the blade, so it looks like he just stabbed someone.

 **Confessional**

 _"So the producers called and said that I had the names wrong… I am NOT happy with Evan right now… bad co-host choice." Chris says, with his arms crossed._

 _The two previous team logos appear above him. The Triumphant Warrior icon changes to a pig holding a wooden sword the same way as the knight did. It looked surprisingly cool. The Surviving Conquerors logo changed to a bear with eyeshadow, lipstick and a bow, doing the same thing as the knight, only it had an apologetic smile on its face._

 ***Static***

" _Evan was sitting next to me on the plane, and he asked me about myself. I said I loved pranks and he said he had an amazing one for Chris. That had to have been it! Am I going to bust him? No way. I have a pranking buddy on the island!" Laruen exclaims. "... not that I'm going to be pranking people, mom. Dad... at least not too much..."_

 ***Static***

"Now that Evan's little prank time is over… it's time for the first part of the challenge! In the auditions you told us your greatest fears. Well, it's time to face them! This will be similar to the Phobia Factor challenge. You have four different choices. You can refuse to face your fear, losing your team a point. You can face your fear head on, doing the worst thing imaginable with your fear, getting five points! You can face your fear, doing something somewhat easy, which makes it so you don't lose or gain any points. Or, you one of your teammates can volunteer to do the hardest form of your fear for you and get three points for your team! Now let's Face Your Fears! Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja will go first. The first member of your team to go is… Andrew! Your biggest fear is your parents, which we couldn't get on the show."

Andrew sighs in relief.

" _ **BUT!**_ To make up for that, you have to do both of your second biggest fears, spiders and heights! Here are the options you can do. You can refuse to do it, losing your team a point. You can hold a spider while standing at the edge of a cliff that we have programmed in. You can be covered in spiders while dangling off the said cliff. Or, if you're about to refuse, one of your teammates can volunteer." Chris announces.

Andrew shudders. "For the team, I'll d-"

"I'll do it for him." Ronnie announces. "Facing two fears at once? No way would I be able to do that."

 **Confessional**

 _"Besides, no way would he allow himself to be covered in spiders while dangling off a cliff. Three points is better than none or negative one." Ronnie says._

 ***Static***

Ronnie is shown dangling off a cliff that looks suspiciously like Camp Wawanakwa's cliff, covered in tarantulas.

 **Confessional**

 _"Well, remind me to stay away from Ferris Wheels and my brother's pet spider for a few years…" Ronnie says, shuddering._

 ***Static***

A scoreboard pops up with the new team logos on it, making The Svinja's points go to three.

"Next up is Olive! She can refuse, pet and feed a pigeon, spend the rest of the time your team is doing this challenge in a room full of pigeons and doves or have someone else do it!"

"Pigeons? Doves?" Andrew asks, suddenly interested. "I volunteer to face her f-"

"I'll do it!" Olive says. "You wouldn't know what to do, spending time in a room full of pigeons."

She's shown in a room full of birds, biting her lip.

"Lilly is next! She and Luna's fears are related! Lilly's afraid of messing up a makeover, and Luna's scared of… make up? So Lilly has to give Luna a makeover! That one's mandatory, no special offers. Unless you want to refuse the challenge, that is." Chris says.

Luna bites her lip. "I'll… do it."

 **Confessional**

 _Luna buries her head into her arms._

 _"I shouldn't have agreed to it… I can't stand makeup! A long story that I do NOT want to talk about…" she shudders._

 ***Static***

"Meanwhile, while she's getting that done, Aaren! Since we don't have enough money to send you to see your brother Griffin in jail, instead we're going to make you do your second biggest fear. You have to watch a murder mystery film, except the murderer's face has been edited by experts to look exactly like yours! Or you could just get red paint on your hands over a fake dead Chris doll"

 **It cuts to Luna and Lilly sitting down at the campfire pit.**

"Um… I don't know what color blush to use…" Lilly says, disappointed.

"Use the lightest one. I don't want to look too horribly fake." Luna responds.

Lilly nods. "That makes sense. What do you think of our team?"

"Well, I looked into them before I came. Aaren's brother has a criminal record, so I think that's probably what's up with his tough-boy act. I hope he gets around that. Andrew is a somewhat well-known author. He's a typical bored-with-life-but-not-emo teenager. Ronnie has a somewhat large family and just wants to get away from them. Olive seems like she doesn't trust anyone and is all about appearances. Carly seems like a sweet albeit shy girl. And surprisingly, you're the person I came up with the least information on, other than paparazzi stuff." Luna replies.

"Could you close your eyes for a sec? Thanks… anyway, that sounds about right from what I've seen about them so far." Lilly agrees. "Who are you gonna vote off if we lose?"

"… Probably Olive. If she continues with her mistrust, she'll start holding the team down."

"I'm probably going to go for Aaren. He scares me. And his name is spelled incorrectly, which while it isn't a good reason, it's still weird to me. I don't care if he's scary because he's scared or whatever, I don't trust him. Never trust a bad boy."

Luna nods, accidentally messing up the makeup. "Oops, sorry! Hey. You seem pretty cool. Both of our goals are to at least get to the merge, preferably the finale, and even more preferably winning. What if we made an alliance to get us to the final two? You may be the only one I don't know about, but I DO know that you're no Heather."

Lilly pauses. "You know what, sure. We can always break up the alliance if it doesn't go well."

The scene shifts back to where the teams are waiting, Aaren coming out of a new dining hall, having just seen the murder movie.

 **Confessional**

 _Aaren is seen, doubled over in laughter._

 _"It was so bad and so fake! Almost as funny as the look on Chris' face when he was pranked with the team names! Almost as funny as Chris' face in general!" He cracks up even more at his own joke._

 ***Static***

 _Lauren is now seen._

 _"Chris is losing his flair from what I heard Aaren say in his confession."_

 _She pauses._

 _"And I don't believe anything could be funnier than Chris' face."_

 ***Static***

The scoreboard is seen changing to 23, as Lilly and Luna have come back and Gareth appears to have done something involving water and possibly piranhas.

"Ronnie, we were going to call your parents and four siblings and let them in on your little secret, but even I'm nicer than that, and since you already dangled off a cliff, covered in spiders, you gain two more points!"

The scoreboard goes up to 25.

 **Confessional**

 _Ronnie is sitting there, frowning. "Yeah, I'm not telling anyone my secret. Chris may have actually been nice for once, but he might go back to his villainous ways and air what it was..."_

 ***Static***

"Carly, you're the last one to go! Clowns? This is going to be fun! Lilly, Luna, you have to go back into the makeup trailer, and Luna better look like a clown when you come out!"

A sped-up montage shows of Lilly and Luna back in the trailer, Luna slowly going from looking her best to looking her clowniest. Another scene plays where clown-Luna and Carly are staring each other down, both upset with Luna's attire and makeup. After a minute the score goes up to 35 and Olive comes out of the bird room.

"Okay than! First up for The Medvjetis, Joshua!"

"King!" Joshua snaps.

"Well, King, you have to face three different amusement park mascots. You have to hug them, take a selfie with them, and pat them on the back."

King starts sweating.

"N-no way!" He exclaims.

"I... I-I'll do it." Indigo says.

 **Confessional**

 _"I don't want to seem useless to the team."_ _Indigo explains. "... even though I probably am... I'm not that good with being social, as you may have noticed, I'm certainty not that great physically, and while I'm decent mentally, I wouldn't be able to communicate it all without stuttering or something. Plus, I'm sure there are smarter people on the team..."_

 ***Static***

Their scoreboard goes up by 3.

"Indigo, lucky you, having Enochlophobia, a fear of large crowds. You now have to try and maneuver your way through my new army of Chris bots!"

Their score goes to 8.

Lauren's seen swimming with a shark fin popping up next to her, than a bunch more forming several circles of sharks around her. She looks absolutely terrified. Everyone seems concerned about her safety. Except for Chris, obviously.

 **Confessional**

 _Lauren is sitting there, seething. "Chris is DEFINITELY going to regret that..."_

 ***Static***

Blaineley's seen with a bunch of Chris bots laughing at her with a horrified expression on her face.

Graham is seen being buried alive, similarly to when Gwen had to be buried. Twice.

Griff is seen with a baby anaconda around his neck, looking understandably worried as the snake starts to wrap itself slowly around his neck.

Rhonda is seen about to stick her hand into a UFO (unidentified filthy object) before freaking out and refusing to do it.

Finally, Serena is seen being chased by dogs.

Their score goes up to 32.

"And the Svinja win, meaning the Medvjeti will go to the campfire pit and send someone home!" Chris explains.

 **Campfire Pit**

"This season's voting is really simple. First of all, we'll be having some way to determine a person who WILL NOT be voted off. This time we're doing a blind vote. The person who wins this will be immune from getting kicked off or doing our special second least liked person "reward". Then, like World Tour, you will be drawing a red x across the person's face who you think should be eliminated. Simple enough? Now, everyone close your eyes. If you are cheating – and we will know – you will be eliminated right away. Gone forever. The producers said that there was too much cheating in the past. So, vote for the person you least want to see go down!"

The screen goes black for a minute as you hear their names being called out one by one. After the last name is called out, it shows again.

"Now, please enter the confessional alphabetically!"

One by one they enter and exit. Some of them show who they voted for to the camera (Graham for Rhonda, Indigo for Joshua, Rhonda for Joshua and Serena for Blaineley).

"Now! The one safe for tonight is Indigo, with three safety votes! Because he won the safety, he doesn't just get a marshmallow, but also the other key essentials for a s'more!"

Indigo catches a graham cracker piece, a Hershey's chocolate piece and a marshmallow. He hands Graham the graham cracker (because he thinks Graham is cool) and Rhonda the marshmallow (because he doesn't think she deserves to leave and just in case, she still gets a marshmallow) before downing the chocolate piece.

"Graham, Griff, Lauren and Serena, you guys are also all safe with no votes!"

He tosses each of them a marshmallow.

"Blaineley, you only got one vote against you, so you're safe as well!" He says, tossing the "lady" a marshmallow which she promptly chows down on.

"Rhonda, Joshua. One of you will be voted out, and forced to be an intern until the next person is voted out and takes your place while you go out on our all new "bye-bye!", the Unsafe-rollercoaster-of-shame! You'll also get to hide a special invincibility idol. And the person who gets to stay – and play! – for another day… will… not be… Joshua." He tosses the final marshmallow to Rhonda.

"It's King!" He exclaims.

Chris rolls his eyes.

"And you guys..." Joshua says, turning on his former teammates. "You guys will regret voting me off..."

 **Confessional**

 _Blaineley: I voted that Indigo should stay since everyone else is probably going to vote for him to stay anyways. Joshua, well… he's popular enough that he might just take the spotlight away from me for people watching this._

 _Graham: No one's going to vote for Indigo, so I voted for Serena to be immune. Rhonda cost us the challenge, so she's the one I'm voting for. Sorry!_

 _Griff: Joshua kinda deserves going home, so that's who I voted for! And obviously I voted for Indigo to stay._

 _Indigo: I voted for Graham to be safe. And to leave? Joshua. Rhonda may have cost us the challenge by refusing to let anyone doing the challenge and accepting it, but bailing. But Joshua would have done the same, or at least something similar if I hadn't stepped up._

 _Joshua: I voted for Serena to be safe. She's the one I dislike the least. As for going home, Rhonda may as well say goodbye! I would vote for Indigo to leave, but he's probably safe. I mean, I definitely could have taken those mascots with a little bit more convincing!_

 _Lauren: I obviously voted for Indigo to be safe. As for leaving… Joshua's probably the only person that's too easy to prank. Just call him "Joshua" and he gets mad. I want people I can have a good time pranking, not annoying jerks like him. He's really annoying, too… He's first to go, and then say goodbye, Blaineley._

 _Rhonda: I voted for Lauren to be safe, since she seems pretty cool. As for leaving, I voted for Joshua. He's the only person I even have a chance to vote out instead of me. Plus, at least I **TRIED** to do my challenge. He freaked out over AMUSEMENT PARK MASCOTS. I mean seriously, even Duncan's fear in TDI was scarier._

 _Serena: Graham should be safe, whether Indigo hugged an amusement park mascot or not. And for leaving? Blaineley. She's the only person who's even slightly experience, meaning she has to leave._

 ***Static***

 _Blaineley – Safe Indigo, Gone Joshua_

 _Graham – Safe Serena, Gone Rhonda_

 _Griff – Safe Indigo, Gone Joshua_

 _Indigo – Safe Graham, Gone Joshua_

 _Joshua – Safe Serena, Gone Rhonda_

 _Lauren – Safe Indigo, Gone Joshua_

 _Rhonda – Safe Lauren, Gone Joshua_

 _Serena – Safe Graham, Gone Blaineley_

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective [Guest]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Lilly Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist [PinkMocha1227]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _*'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host [Total Drama World Tour]_

 **Interning**

 _Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy [Michael15]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Obsacle Course of Doom

**Hey Guys! If you haven't heard a new season of Total Drama has been confirmed! If I do make an All Stars type season after this one, I will probably either edit this whole story so that it would make more sense appearing after the new season (which I doubt I'll do), simply ignore the new season (not happening) or just make due with what we have even if either story makes it so that the other is impossible.**

 **Warning: This chapter of Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step may contain stunts performed by** _ **ANIMATED**_ **teens. Do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]

*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]

*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]

*Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective [Guest]

*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]

*Lilly Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]

*Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist [PinkMocha1227]

*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]

*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]

*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]

*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]

*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]

*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]

*'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host [Total Drama World Tour]

 **Interning**

Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy [Michael15]

 **Voted Off**

16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]

 **Story**

Chris is standing in front of the new mess hall with Chef and Evan slightly behind him.

" _Last time on Total Drama, Pahkitew's Next Step, we met our contestants! After introductions and some team name mix ups – " Here he pauses to glare at Evan " – we started our first challenge. A new rendition of The Phobia Factor! Contestants had to face some of their biggest fears. And while Rhonda cost The Medvjeti's the win, in the end, Joshua, or "King", got voted off! Today, he gets to hide an immunity statue somewhere around the island. His statue, unlike my own, can only be used before the votes are revealed. Unfortunately, while looking for good hiding spots, he also has to work as an intern. Then, when the next unlucky camper gets voted off, they'll be taking his place hiding a statue while he will take "The Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame!"" Chris exclaims. "Find out who our next unlucky contestant will be right here on Total. Drama."_

" _Pahkitew's… Next Step!" Evan and Chef join in._

 **Theme (I suggest Total Drama Action if you want to listen while reading it. This will be the only time I post the theme.)**

[Similar to Pahkitew Island's theme, a camera pops out of a tree next to a waterfall (the same one that you see where the spotlight is being put up), a spotlight comes out underneath it, a camera comes out of Scuba Bear's eye and out from underneath a now frogless lilly pad. A clipboard comes down and it starts going through Pahkitew Island, showing Chris and Chef enjoying coffee in front of the new mess hall and the interns making some kind of animal trap or something]

 _Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

[The camera jumps down a snowy mountain]

 _You guys are on my mind!_

[Evan, Lauren and Indigo are all seen skiing. Lauren and Evan apparently set up a trap or something as Indigo trips and they high five.]

 _You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see,_

[Luna and Lilly are talking about something before they run into Carly and Rhonda who also appear to be talking. Carly and Lilly both blush. A pigeon flies past.]

 _I… wanna be… famous…_

[The pigeon flies past Olive who starts screaming and running away, before the camera zooms out to a laughing Aaren and then again to where Olive is now giving him "The Courtney Look"]

 _I wanna live close to the sun. *Ching!*_

[Blaineley and Joshua are sunbathing, both grinning]

 _Go pack your bags 'cause you've already won_

[Andrew is reading a book and listening to music and runs into Ronnie, who wraps one arm around him, leading him somewhere]

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day._

[Griff and Gareth are outside the new mess hall, where Andrew and Ronnie join them.]

 _Cause I… wanna be… famous!_

[The camera pans out to Serena and Graham are arguing while the other four are making bets on who's going to win.]

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na-na-na-na_

[The camera pans to Lauren and Blaineley arguing, Joshua, Indigo and Evan rolling their eyes in sync as they follow behind them.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[Olive and Aaren, still glaring at each other, join them.]

 _I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!_

[Carly, Rhonda, Lilly and Luna finally join them, discussing something]

 _*Whistling*_

[They all sit in a circle, Chris, Chef and the interns popping up, preparing to wreck the kissing moment of anyone. No one makes a move and Chris looks disappointed. It goes back to the place where the Aftermaths took place, and the screen flickers to show the Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step logo.

 **The Cave (with the Medvjeti)**

"Okay guys, we're down one player. We're going to have to even the odds this challenge." Serena stated. Everyone nodded.

"We just need to be ready for anything Chris throws at us." Graham states. "Lauren, you get along well with Evan. You hear anything from him about what the challenge could be?"

"He told me it would be more of a physical challenge. That's it." The prankster replied.

"That gives us a slight advantage. Aaren and Gareth are their only real physical competitors." Graham replies.

"Carly told me that Aaren doesn't really get along with anyone, and Gareth's friendly enough but is really reserved a lot of the time." Rhonda adds in.

"Those may be their strongest players as in brute strength, but we can't forget speed, stamina, agility and other factors Chris might have in the challenge." Blaineley states.

"And we can't underestimated anyone…" Indigo says.

"I still think we have pretty good chances!" a cheerful Griff says, smiling.

"No wonder his stereotype is The Over Joyful Actor…" Serena mutters.

 **Confessional**

 _Serena is sitting in The Confessional. "Okay, I'm sorry, but for some reason I don't really like 'The Spirit Raiser' type people like Geoff, Owen, Ella, or in this case, Griff."_

 ***Static***

 _"I get the feeling that Serena doesn't really like me..." Griff says, looking somewhat dejected._

 ***Static***

 _"I like Griff... he's easy to talk to... but Serena scares me..." Indigo confesses._

 ***Static***

 _Lauren jumps right in. "So, from what I've overheard and observed, Serena doesn't like Griff, Indigo likes Griff, Serena scares Indigo, Serena has a crush on Graham, everyone hates Blaineley (and for good reason), Rhonda gets along with Indigo since her sister's shy, Blaineley thinks that Indigo, Rhonda and Griff are all annoying while Serena's too bossy, and I seem to get along with Serena. Meaning the friend groups are currently myself, Serena and Graham, Rhonda, Griff and Indigo, and Blaineley by herself. Which isn't good, seeing as Serena wants everyone who's not in our little friend group gone. I think all three of us can agree on taking out Blaineley first, and I can see the others doing the same. The problem with that is, than we have two unofficial alliances of three, meaning it's probably going to end up being a tie-breaker. That means one of them will probably go down, giving us the majority, meaning that all three of us are confirmed to at least get to the merge. And while I like Griff, Rhonda and Indigo, I'm not about to lose my spot in the merge. I only hope I can keep the friend groups like this until then..."_

 ***Static***

 **The Treehouse (with the Svinja)**

"Okay, so Rhonda told me they eliminated Joshua. That leaves Rhonda, Griff, Indigo, Serena, Graham and Blaineley." Carly tells her team.

"Joshua "King", from what I've researched about him, was probably their strongest competitor. Graham and Serena are probably in a co-leadership, Griff being the cheer-leader type person with some brains as well, Indigo being the brains, Lauren being the support and favored competitor with Evan, Blaineley being the elimination fodder and Rhonda being the between-team-communication with Carly. Joshua would have been the brawn of their team, but he's gone, meaning their strongest competitor is out. Serena and Graham are probably their strongest players still in, making them split the role of brawn." Luna states. "For our team, Aaren definitely has the brawn, Andrew the brains, Ronnie the cheerleader-type-person with brains, Carly matches Rhonda's main role and backs up what I say, Lily seems to be our leader, and Gareth is a pretty good balance of everything. If Aaren and Gareth dueled it out with Serena and Gareth in a physical challenge, I'd say our chances would be pretty high. Same with Andrew and Indigo in a mental challenge. But knowing Chris, you can never be sure."

"That sounds about right. I guess we should get to the mess hall and eat." Lily says.

Everyone nods.

 **Confessional**

 _Luna is now sitting in the seat._

 _"I don't think anyone seemed to notice that I didn't mention Olive, including Olive herself. That's because she has no uses. She's probably going to get dumped first."_

 ***Static***

 **The New Mess Hall**

"Alright, campers! For your second challenge, finish eating as quick as possible, than meet me where the make-up trailer was last challenge." Chris says.

Not much talking happens during breakfast.

 **A Clearing where the Trailer was**

"Your next challenge is…" Chris starts.

"An obstacle course!" Evan finishes.

Some campers look like they've already been defeated, others look ecstatic.

"Before we tell you what you'll be doing, Svinja, choose one person to sit out on the bleachers over there!" Chris says.

"I say we should choose the least athletic person, which would be And-" Ronnie starts.

"Wait! I'm not that athletic, but I'm actually really good with obstacle courses!" Andrew exclaims.

"In that case, do you guys mind if I sit out?" Lily asks.

Everyone shrugs.

"Go ahead." Carly says, smiling.

 **Confessional**

 _"Gives me time to observe the competition. Including my teammates." Lily explains._

 ***Static***

 _"Okay, so I... I know you're probably wondering why I didn't act very shy right then... well, I just didn't want to sit out of this challenge... after all, you can't sit out two challenges in a row, and in case they win, I want to be able to sit out... so I was just happy that I have a chance to sit out on a harder challenge..." Carly explains._

 ***Static***

 _"Hmm... so Lily's observing us, is she? And I kinda feel bad for Carly..." Lauren says. "I hope she does get to sit out next challenge... and not just because I want my team to win!"_

 ***Static***

"Now…" Chris smirks. "In this obstacle course, you'll be doing several things here that contestants have had to do in previous obstacle courses, as well as new things! You'll have to go through the 'Earthquake of Inevitable Pain' from Season 2! You'll have to go through the tires, dribble a soccer ball through cones, and swing across monkey bars, all while the UPHILL platform is shaking, Chef is throwing stuff at you, and I'm shooting golf balls at you! Then you'll have to go through the 'Mad Skills Obstacle Course' from Season 4. You'll grab a pair of glasses, or if you already have a pair, you'll take them off. Then you're going to go through The Kickstart, The Cannonball Run, Wrecking Ball Alley, The Bouncy Agony of Double Trouble, The Grand Slam, and taking place of The Gang Planks, we now have The Jellyfish Monkey Bars from Season 1! After that, you'll take off the glasses, grab a pig, and go through 'The Oofstacle Relay Race of Hilarious Hurts' from Season 6! You'll have to go through The Greased Log Over a Thorny Bog, A Greasy Zip Line Over the Ravine, The Greastacular Tubetabcular, The Grease Tires, The Grease Wheelbarrow Race, and finally, The Greased Wall. Then you'll have to go for an obstacle course remenicent of the one in Season 5. Another round of The Bouncy Butts, going on The Rolling Pins, and finally The Grape Crusher yet again! After that, you'll have one minute to scarf down as much pancake as possible. Than you go on The Salad Spinner! If you barf, you join Lily on the bench. If you don't, you have to go through the whole thing again! Remember, the only time you can't barf is after or on The Salad Spinner. If you barf before then, that'll only make it more interesting for you and the other contestants! To make it even more interesting, this will not be a relay, or a one at a time race. You'll all be going at the same time. The first team that either finishes their pancakes completely or has the last person competing wins. Good luck!"

 **Confessional – Blaineley**

 _She smirks. "I already set The Salad Spinner to death mode after watching Mal in All Stars. I'll just have to change it back to normal after everyone else goes."_

 ***Static* - Chris**

" _Yeah, we already set it back. For trying to cheat, Blaineley will be automatically eliminated, as well as the person voted off by which ever loses. The only difference is Blaineley will not get to hide an immunity idol."_

 ***Static***

"On your marks… get set… go!"

A montage of the contestants going through different obstacles is shown. Griff falls down during an "Earthquake". Serena easily going through The Jellyfish Monkey Bars. Blaineley and Luna both slipping on The Greasey Log Over a Thorny Bog. Aaren getting stuck with his pig in The Greastacular Tubetacular, while Andrew easily slipping through it. Ronnie struggling up The Greased Wall. Lauren doing The Bouncy Butts. Andrew, Ronnie, Gareth and Olive eating their pancakes. Serena, Lauren and Graham eating theirs. Some of the contestants doing The Salad Spinner. Carly, Olive, Griff, Rhonda, Indigo and Blaineley joining Lily on the bench. Aaren finally getting free. Some more contestants going through various obstacles. It goes back to the benches, and one by one Gareth, Luna, Aaren, Graham and Lauren join the bench leaving just Ronnie, Andrew and Serena. Finally Ronnie joins the bench. Than it shows Andrew and Serena struggling to finish their pancakes. In the end, Serena finishes first. **[Yes, even in the Beta version I left a quick montage. I have nothing to write about while they're doing an obstacle course, so a montage just made sense to me, even if it does make the chapter a lot shorter.]**

"Serena has finished her pancakes first, meaning the Medvjeti win! Svinja, I'll see you at the bonfire for your first elimination ceremony." Chris states.

"Yes!" Serena exclaims, raising her fist in victory.

"But…" Evan adds in. "Since Blaineley has cheated, she will be joining Joshua on The Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame!"

A picture of a clearly unsafe mine-cart track with loopty-loops and a rollercoaster cart is shown.

"W-wait, what?" Blaineley asks, clearly dismayed.

"So, as I was saying, Svinja, meet me at the bonfire in-"

"WAIT!" Gareth exclaims. "The only reason I'm really here is to stop any cheating. Since that will obviously no longer be a problem this season, I volunteer to hide the immunity statue and take my leave, as Joshua will do in a few minutes."

 **Would be Votes:**

 _Luna – Immune: Andrew, Gone: Olive_

 _Lily – Immune: Andrew, Gone: Aaren_

 _Ronnie – Immune: Andrew, Gone: Olive_

 _Carly – Immune: Gareth, Gone: Olive_

 _Olive – Immune: Gareth, Gone: Carly_

 _Gareth – Immune: Andrew, Gone: Luna_

 _Andrew – Immune: Ronnie, Gone: Lily_

 _Aaren – Immune: Andrew, Gone: Olive_

 _Andrew: Immunity_

 _Aaren, Carly, Luna and Lily: 1 - Cancelled out_

 _Olive: 4 - Cancelled out_

 _Gareth: Quit._

 **Leaving Confessional – Blaineley**

"So I suppose this is why most people don't cheat. Makes sense. I don't even get to hide an immunity statue. That stinks. And now I'll have to see Bridgette, and, even worse, Geoff, at the After Math…"

 **Leaving Confessional – Joshua**

"IT'S KING! GET IT RIGHT YOU HORRIBLE AUTHOR! … So anyways, the Medvjeti will regret voting me off. And none of them will ever find where I hid my idol – because I hid it secured to the underside of the Svinja's treehouse."

 ***Confessional***

 _Lauren is sitting there, smirking. "Interesting..."_

 ***Static***

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Lilly Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist [PinkMocha1227]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Interning**

 _Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective [Guest]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15] (Idol Found by Lauren, Not Used. Previously hidden under the tree house.)_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour] (No Idol, Booted for Cheating)_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest] (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

 _Chris Idol (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

 **Reasons**

I'm going to start putting down the reasons why I eliminated contestants down here.

For Joshua/King, he didn't really fit my writing style, and unless I made him evil, which I don't think is what the person who submitted him was planning, he wouldn't really fit into the story. So I eliminated him.

For Blaineley, the only reason I really brought her back is because she's actually really funny to me, but she didn't get enough screen time. But like what happened with Joshua/King, I couldn't write her properly. So I thought of a good excuse to eliminate her!

For Gareth, I was originally going to have him stay a bit longer, but there were more characters that were more important to the plot, so I had to make him leave. Originally, when I wasn't going to eliminate Blaineley, he just got eliminated, but that didn't feel right, so I thought of a reasonable excuse for him to leave honorably.

But don't worry, these characters will return in an Aftermath that will be happening soon, and they might even return in another season...


	3. Chapter 3 - Too True and Ally

**Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist [PinkMocha1227]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Interning**

 _Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective [Guest]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15] (Idol Found by Lauren, Not Used. Previously hidden under the tree house.)_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour] (No Idol, Booted for Cheating)_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest] (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

 _Chris Idol (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

 **Warning: This episode of TDPNS contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

" _Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step, we had an epic obstacle course! Blaineley cheated, and paid the price by going home on the spot. But since the Svinja still lost, they had to vote someone out! Or at least they would have had to, except Gareth volunteered to go home instead!" Chris exclaims._

" _What amazing challenge will await our contestants today, and who will go home?" Evan asks._

" _Find out right here on" Chris starts._

" _Total. Drama. PAHKITEW'S NEXT STEP!" They announce together._

 **The Cave (with the Medvjeti)**

"Okay, so now we're still down one. Luckily they're probably the least likely to cooperate with the team, but still, the likelihood of us winning is still down." Serena says.

"True…" Rhonda agrees.

"But, i-it's one of the strongest players that… that got eliminated…" Indigo adds in.

"That's also true!" Rhonda says, looking a lot happier.

"They still have Aaren though." Graham points out.

"Um, he doesn't really look like he gets along with the rest of the team." Lauren counters.

"Meaning that we still have a chance!" Griff says.

Indigo pauses. "U-um, if I remember correctly, a-a lot of people who have tried to go solo before… you know, the merge, have actually succeeded… like, you know, Jo… and… and Lightning."

 **Confessional**

" _You know, Indigo actually pointed out something useful… for once." Serena comments._

 ***Static***

" _She really doesn't like him… which is good…but she's also starting to slightly respect him, which could be problematic." Lauren says._

 ***Static***

 **The Treehouse (with the Svinja girls)**

"It was really nice for the boys to go foraging! Berries are better than Chef's cooking any day." Lily says, smiling.

"You know, this could be a good time to get to know each other." Luna points out.

"And why would I need to get to know any of you?" Olive asks. "It's not like we're friends or anything."

Carly frowns. "You… don't have to be a jerk about it…"

 **Confessional**

" _Okay, I'm sorry they're so useless in challenges. If it weren't for me, our whole team would be losing right now!" Olive exclaims. "Without me doing my fear, we would have lost. And did anyone forget that Miss Model simply had to do someone's make up? And what about when she sat out on the obstacle course?"_

 ***Static***

" _Rhonda told me that her team has some issues, but none of them can be as bad as her, right?" Carly asks._

 ***Static***

" _She's digging her own grave and her own downfall. Only seven people remain. The girls have a majority. But we can easily align with some of the guys to take her down. I'm sure Ronnie and Andrew would be more than willing. Aaren? Beats me. I still find him scary." Lily states._

 ***Static***

" _Like I said, she's the next to go. There's a 97% chance that she'll go next time we lose a challenge, which could be any day now." Luna confirms._

 ***Static***

 _Lauren is now sitting in The Confessional. "I love listening into confessionals. It gives me some useful information, especially about the other team. For instance, even our team's issues are better than that. I mean, think about it. With Joshua and Blaineley gone, no one's too unlikable. Even with Serena's cutthroat attitude, she's still a HELL lot better than Jo and Heather were." Her eyes widen. "Please don't air that. My parents would kill me! Sorry mom, dad!"_

 ***Static***

 **In the woods (with the Svinja guys)**

"Do you know if this is safe to eat?" Aaren asks Ronnie, holding up a manchineel fruit.

Ronnie shrugs in response.

"That's a manchineel fruit. You might want to wash your hands and rub them with sand. And for heaven's sake, try not to poison someone with it." Andrew says, continuing to forage. "Besides, why are we even doing this? You guys have no idea what's edible, and they serve meals at the new mess hall."

"Oh, I forgot about the manchineel fruits. I haven't seen Pahkitew Island in a while. As for foraging, it helped Jasmine and Sammy become friends, didn't it? I figured that I'd get to know you guys better… and Chef's food is horrible. But maybe we could start our own guys alliance. One that would hopefully work better than any of the ones in the past." Aaren replies.

"I'm not interested in joining alliances. From watching Total Drama over and over again, as well as writing and reading fanfictions, alliances only get you out of the game. Literally none of the winners or runner ups had an alliance in the season they won/came in second in. Unless you count Beth's alliance with Courtney and her friendship with Lindsay in Action, neither of which really worked out, Gwen's alliance with Owen to get Heather out in Island, Alejandro's alliances that he backstabbed in World Tour, and Shawn and Jasmine being in a relationship. Oh, and I guess ROTI had Cameron, Mike and Zoey and All Stars had the same. As well as Zoey and Gwen being kinda sorta friends and Dave and Sky being in a relationship until Dave went crazy." Andrew ranted.

"Fine. But don't blame me when the girls pick us off one by one." Aaren says, shrugging. "I really gotta get some water on this…" he says, itching his hand.

Aaren walks off.

"What do you think of him?" Ronnie asks Andrew.

"Like Duncan in All Stars. A huge softy pretending to be a bad boy. Which means he might actually be a threat, since Duncan's made it to the merge literally every season he's been in." Andrew comments.

"I've actually only seen parts of Total Drama Island and some of the spin off. The Ridiculous Race or whatever." Ronnie admits.

"The Ridonculous Race." Andrew corrects.

"Eh, whatever. But you're right about him possibly being a challenge threa-" Ronnie starts.

"HEY GUYS! YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE THIS!" Aaren calls.

Ronnie and Andrew rush over.

In the middle of the lake that Aaren went to wash his hands in were 13 chairs on some kind of pole with lots of wires and stuff.

"What do you think it is?" Ronnie asks.

"Chairs." Andrew replies bluntly.

"No, I mean what do you think it's for?" Ronnie asks again.

"The challenge." Andrew replies, still bluntly.

Ronnie starts to open his mouth.

"And before you ask," Andrew says, effectively shutting him up, "it's probably going to be some sort of trivia type challenge, as it looks like they're made to lower you into the water. Which means, since we already have an idea of what the challenge is, we'll have an advantage.

 **Confessional**

" _Some sort of trivia challenge?" Aaren asks. "Welp, I'm going to fail. But I'm still glad that we found those dunking chairs by the lake. Better to be prepared."_

 ***Static***

" _Dunking chairs by the lake?" Lauren asks. "Thank you for helping your team lose its only advantage, Aaren!"_

 ***Static***

 **The Cave (with the Svinja)**

Everyone except Lauren is sitting around doing nothing, looking bored.

"H-hey guys!" Lauren says, running up to them.

"Where were you?" Serena asks, suspicious. "You weren't buttering up the other team before the merge, were you?"

"I was just at the lake, and there's something that you might want to see there! Some sort of dunking chairs or something. I'm guessing it's going to be a trivia challenge." Lauren explains.

"There's a lake?" Griff asks, looking surprised.

"It was there last season. I was looking around, because I knew that Chris could change the island at any time, but I figured I'd let myself get to know what's currently here, when I ran into the lake." Lauren lies.

 **Confessional**

" _In my defense, the lake was there for part of last season!" Lauren explains._

 ***Static***

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to take a look." Serena points out.

Everyone follow Lauren to the lake.

 **The Treehouse (with the Medvjeti)**

"So, let's memorize these facts! Work, work work!" Andrew exclaims. "Come on, you seriously can't even memorize a simple order of names? Knowing Chris, this will be linked to Pahkitew Island, as this is the next step. It's a simple order. Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney. Who's next?" Andrew asks Olive.

"Um… Amy?" Olive guesses.

"I literally just said Amy in the order! C'mon people, we have to win this! The correct answer is –" Andrew says, somewhat annoyed.

"HEY! CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE LAKE!" Chris announces over a loudspeaker.

 **A few minutes before at the lake (with the Svinja)**

"You weren't kidding about those chairs." Serena says.

"So, what do you guys think the challenge is going to be?" Graham asks.

He was met with a bunch of shrugs.

"HEY! CAMPERS! GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE LAKE!" Chris announces over a loudspeaker. "It's a ways away from the new mess hall, directly behind it!"

Everyone covers their ears.

"And now we have to wait for the other team." Serena says, pacing back and forth along the shore.

A few minutes later the other team shows up, as well as Chris. Evan is nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, I was going to be nice and reward you with some nice facts about Pahkitew Island-" Chris starts.

Andrew has a smug look on his face, looking at Olive with an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"- BUT!" Chris says.

Andrew's smug look immediately vanishes and he starts looking really nervous.

"I've decided to reward you all! So instead, we're going to be playing a game! Everyone will write out two truths and a lie about themselves and hand them to me. Your goal is to guess which is true and which is false. Every time you get it false, your chair goes down. Five times, and it will dunk you completely underwater, leaving you to swim back. The team with the most people above the water by the time everyone's truths and lie is revealed, OR the team who stays above water the longest, wins." Chris announces.

Andrew starts paling a little.

 **Challenge**

"Alphabetically, Serena is last so we're going to do her first! A) Her favorite instrument is the flute. B) She's only ever watched one episode of Total Drama, and she hated it. C) She has two older brothers. Your goal? Find out the lie. You'll submit what you think the correct answer is with the voting devices (reprogramed ones from TDA)! And I do know which voting device is which, as well as who has it. So put down what you think the correct answer is!" Chris announces.

Only Serena and Carly get it right, resulting in everyone going down a level.

 ***Confessional***

 _Luna is sitting there, looking very peeved. "She's wonderful at playing the flute, and I know she has two older brothers, so I figured it would be her TV life, since she doesn't say anything about TV shows online. I guess just because she plays the flute A LOT doesn't mean that it's her favorite instrument, though…"_

 ***Static***

" _For the record," Serena starts, "I don't have a favorite instrument. I like them all."_

 ***Static***

" _That was honestly a lucky guess." Carly squeaks._

 ***Static***

"Alright! For Ronnie: A), He's never seen a full season of Total Drama, B), He has four siblings, or C), His middle name is Gilbert."

Aaren, Andrew, Luna, Serena and (obviously) Ronnie all get it right, meaning the only one not to go down is Serena, while Aaren, Andrew, Luna, Ronnie and Carly is down two. Everyone else is on the third level.

 **Confessional**

" _For the record, my middle name is Kaitlyn .Not much better than Gilbert." Ronnie admits._

 ***Static***

"Rhonda! A) She is OCD. B), She's the younger twin. Or C), She came on the show for the million."

The correct (or I guess in this case, incorrect,) answer is C. Only Aaren, Olive and Serena don't get it right.

"Olive! A) She plays the guitar. B) Her middle name is Yoona. C) She hates flamingos more than she hates pigeons or doves for some weird reason that only she could explain."

The correct answer is A. Everyone except Aaren, Graham, Lauren, Carly and Rhonda get it right.

"Luna! A) On top of hating makeup, she hates goats. B) On top of hating makeup, she hates bugs and arachnids. C) On top of hating makeup, she hates Aaren and wants him gone next."

The correct answer is C. Only Luna, Lily and Aaren get it right.

"Lily! A) Her favorite flower is a buttercup. B) She likes guys with mullets. C) She hates Justin from the original cast."

The correct answer is B. Only Luna, Lily, Andrew, Carly and Lauren get it right.

"Rhonda, Olive and Graham are out! So, next up is Lauren. A) Her family are cutthroat Catholic, B) She's an Atheist, C) She has no allergies."

The correct answer is C. Lauren, Luna, Lily, Indigo and Serena are the only ones to get it right.

"Griff, Aaren, you two are dunzo! For Indigo. A) He's surprisingly flexible, B) He hates trying new foods, C) He's a great writer."

Indigo and Luna are the only two to get it right.

"Carly, Lauren, Ronnie, swim back to shore and dry off with the others! For Griff. A) His father died when he was 11. B) He got into acting after his father died. C) He's allergic to beestings."

Correct answer is A (He died when he was 10). Indigo, Luna, Serena and Andrew get it right.

"Graham. A) He's claustrophobic, B) He has Autism, C) His favorite anime is Yuri on Ice."

The correct answer is C. Only Serena gets it correct.

"Indigo, Andrew, Lily, goodbye! That leaves only Luna and Serena, with three more rounds. Serena has to get all three right, and Luna has to get all three wrong in order for the Svinja to win. This one is Carly's. A) She is OCD. B), She's the older twin. Or C), She came on the show to find love."

The correct answer is A.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Serena got it correct and…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Luna got it incorrect.

"For Andrew! A) He hates it when people call him Andy, B) He is a horrible singer, C) He's gay."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Again, Serena got it correct.

…

…

…

…

…

…

And again, Luna got it incorrect.

"It's all down to this final question! This is about Aaren. A) He's a huge prankster. B) He's actually a huge geek. C) He's an only child."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Serena got it correct, but…

Luna did as well.

"Okay than, for the tie breaker, a multiple choice question about Total Drama Island! Which of these episodes ISN'T from Pahkitew Island, but is instead from a different season? A) Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, B) A Blast from the Past, C) I Love You, I Love You Knots, or D) The Obsta-Kill Kourse."

The correct answer is D). Only one person got it right.

That person was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Serena.

"The Svinja actually pulled it off! Congrats!"

 **Confessional**

" _I learned some really useful information there… I may have to blackmail a few people here and there… but if it means winning, than I'm all for it." Serena says. "Oh, and before you're wondering, The Obsta-Kill Kourse was the only episode of Total Drama I've ever seen, so I knew it was from All Stars."_

 ***Static***

" _I forgot that I Love You, Grease Pig! was the name of the Pahkitew obstacle course, so I put A, since I forgot which finale was called what." Luna explains. "… boy, I'm really letting my title as the non-smart-allecy know-it-all fall through."_

 **Campfire Ceremony (with the Medvjeti)**

"Okay, so this is your first official ceremony! Every elimination, we vote for someone to be safe in a different manor each time. Then, we vote for someone to go home the same way we did in World Tour, by drawing an X over their photo. You may vote for who gets immunity. You are NOT allowed to vote for yourself to be immune or you'll be eliminated on the spot." Chris explains. "You may start voting."

The scene fast-forwards a little bit.

"Now, please vote for who you'd like to head home!" Chris announces.

The scene fast-forwards again as we see each contestant enter the confessional before exiting and putting their vote in a box.

Eventually every camper is sitting down again.

"The person who got the most votes to be immune is… Andrew!"

He tosses Andrew the marshmallow, as well as the chocolate and graham cracker.

Andrew hands his marshmallow and graham cracker to Ronnie before eating the chocolate.

 **Confessional**

" _Now that I know he's gay," Luna starts "I totally ship it."_

 ***Static***

"Also safe is Luna!

And Lily.

And Carly."

Olive and Aaren look at each other, nervously. Ronnie stops chewing his marshmallow and graham cracker that he received from Andrew midchew.

"Eh, it's not a huge surprise, so I'll just tell you. Olive has been voted out!" Chris announces before tossing Ronnie another marshmallow and Aaren his first.

Olive looks really upset.

 **Confessional**

" _I'm not surprised. You saw how she was. And besides, it doesn't help that she was the first one out of the challenge for our team." Luna says. "Next to go? I'm thinking either Aaren or Carly. Both are too mysterious, and quite honestly they're both challenge threats, believe it or not."_

 ***Static***

 **Votes**

 _Aaren – Olive probably needs the safety, so I voted her to be safe. To leave? Ronnie. Easy._

 _Andrew – I voted Luna to be safe. She was the last one in the challenge, other than Serena. And to go home? Olive._

 _Carly – I… I want Andrew to stay… he seems nice… and to go? I-I guess Aaren. He scares me a bit._

 _Lily – I voted Luna to be safe, since we're in an alliance. As to go? Aaren. I told Luna I'd vote for Olive, but I'd prefer if Aaren went._

 _Luna – I voted for Andrew to be safe. He just told us all that he was gay, which would be stressful. Plus, even if he was hard on us, he still was trying his best. And it may still come in handy later. And true to my word, I'm voting for Olive to leave._

 _Olive – I guess the person I mind handing invincibility over to the least would be Aaren. The person I want to go home the most would be Andrew, since he was bossy and it didn't even help us."_

 _Ronnie – Andrew safe, Olive leave. Easy as that._

 **Invincibility – Andrew**

 _Olive – 3_

 _Aaren – 2_

 _Ronnie – 1_

 _Andrew – 1 (Cancelled out)_

 _Voted out – Olive_

 **Gareth's Final Confessional**

" _Well, I had a fun time, and I hid my idol in a good spot. Hope Olive doesn't rage too much as an intern."_

 ***Static***

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Interning**

 _Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15] (Idol Found by Lauren, Not Used. Previously hidden under the tree house.)_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour] (No Idol, Booted for Cheating)_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest] (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227] (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)

 _Chris Idol (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

 _ **Reasons for Booting Olive:**_

 _Olive was not originally going to be part of the cast, but I read her submission and I loved it a lot, plus it allowed me to put Blaineley in. I was originally going to make her the boot right before the merge, but I wasn't really planning for her to go that far since she was a last minute addition. Even though I didn't really have any long term plans for her, I still enjoyed writing her. I don't think I made her as ditzy as was intended, but I do think I captured the 'Anything you can do I can do better' side of her personality pretty well. She'll be back in the Aftermath, which will either happen before next chapter or after it._

 _ **So, I finally updated Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, and I think I did a good job! I also have this chapter, which is also pretty cool. This is by FAR the longest chapter yet, if you don't count the introductions in Chapter 1 (which I personally don't, as they aren't really a part of the story, just a way for the readers to get, well, introduced the characters). Also, I'm sure you've heard the news by now, but a new season of Total Drama has been confirmed! I personally can't wait and will probably be obsessing over it. I honestly chose the perfect time to get back into Total Drama. I'm probably going to do a Total Drama binge-watching marathon before the first episode comes out.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - All About that Bass Pt 1

**So, after editing chapters 1 and 2 quite a bit, I figured I'd do a quick part one and than an averaged length part two.**

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Interning**

 _Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15] (Idol Found by Lauren, Not Used. Previously hidden under the tree house.)_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour] (No Idol, Booted for Cheating)_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest] (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227] (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)

 _Chris Idol (Idol Not Found, Unknown Where It's Hidden)_

 **Warning: This episode of TDPNS contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

" _Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step, the campers shared their biggest darkest secrets… and also their biggest, baddest lies!" Chris exclaims. "In the end, it came down to Serena and Luna, but for once, Luna got one upped knowledge wise and Serena took the win for the Medvjeti! Olive got booted out because she was completely useless and all around rude."_

" _What amazing challenge will await our contestants today, and who will go home?" Evan asks._

" _Find out right here on" Chris starts._

" _Total. Drama. PAHKITEW'S NEXT STEP!" They announce together._

 _ **The Treehouse (with the Svinja)**_

 _"I can't believe I lost a knowledge based challenge…" Luna groans._

 _"If you were going to end up losing, I wish you had lost a lot sooner. Now you and Serena both know… that about me. And you better not tell ANYONE." Andrew says._

 _Aaren clears his throat. "If I may guys, why Olive? Ronnie didn't do anything really, Andrew pushed us really hard for nothing, Luna lost the challenge and now if there was anything she didn't know about us, she knows now, Lily's done nothing useful this whole time, and Carly's just a stammering mess."_

"And you helped how?" Andrew asks dryly.

Aaren decides to shut up about then.

"That's what I though." Andrew replies.

 **In the woods (with the Interns)**

Olive, Dakota and a female intern are dragging some crates through the woods.

"Okay, so do we have all 12 crates?" Dakota asks the female intern.

"Yup! It should be ready!" The intern happily replies.

"Good! Okay, so we have your (Olive's) invincibility statue, Blaineley's "invincibility" statue, an idol breaker, a yacht day with two contestants of your choice, sleeping luxuries, a letter from home, a challenge maker, extra knowledge about the actual challenge, dessert every day until elimination, a Dakota helper statue, a completely useless rock and $100 dollars?" She asks Olive.

"Yeah. This should be fun." Olive replies.

The three girls pass of the crates to some male interns who continue to take them to the forest.

"I can't wait to see who gets what. This should be interesting!" Olive exclaims.

 **A little bit later, farther in the woods**

"Okay, campers! So today we have a prechallenge. Most of you will be getting some nifty rewards. One or two of you might get something useless or a setback. But we're playing musical crates! There are twelve crates here, one for each of you. Every round I will take a random crate out from the row of crates. Other than that, it's like musical chairs. Sit on a crate and you're in. I will be the judge in case of any arguments. If you're the person who's "out", you get the crate eliminated. There will be a note in there, explaining what the reward you got is. Also, we will know if you get the "special" reward, so you'll have to show it to everyone as soon as you read the note. Other than that, begin walking in loops as soon as I turn the music on!" Chris explains.

The music starts.

 _Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows. Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows. Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows. Okay, let's review what we've learned so fa –_ **[1]**

The person who gets the first crate ends up being Luna.

Inside is a rock and a note that says as follows.

 _ **Congratulations. You got the only useless thing. A rock!**_

Luna rolls her eyes before reclosing the crate and sitting down on it.

 _Insert song lyrics here until Chris finally pauses it and I'll probably just skip the music and do one of those writing montages where you just say who's eliminated from the challenge and such and yeah I stink at writing stuff like thi –_

Ronnie ends up not getting a crate, but Aaren accidentally breaks his crate when he sits on it.

"Aaren, you get that crate." Chris tells him.

Aaren sighs but carries it to the side.

Inside is a piece of wood carved to look like Dakota's face and a note that follows.

 _ **This is the Dakota Helper Statue. You can play it to get help from the interns in any challenge. Use it wisely, as you can only play it once.**_

Again, Ronnie ends up not getting a crate.

Inside of his crate is just a note.

 **Cash this note in for a free yacht trip day! Everyone will get the day off but you and two other campers of your choice will get to spend a day on a yacht!**

"Cool!" Ronnie exclaims.

Next up Griff opens her crate, and like Ronnie, only sees a note.

 **Cash this note in for a letter from home. You may also choose two others to get letters from home.**

Like the previous two, Andrew just gets a note.

 **Cash this note in for you and one other person to get a good dessert that's made by one of the interns every day until you get eliminated. (The other person gets to keep this reward until they get eliminated as well)**

Carly finds $100 dollars in her crate, as well as a note.

 **During the other team's elimination ceremony you may ask Dakota to take you shopping if you turn in this note to her. The offer for shopping isn't an option after the merge, but you get to keep the money.**

Rhonda finds some sort of pamphlet and a note.

 _ **This pamphlet includes all the information you'll need to know for the actual challenge.**_

Graham finds just a note.

 _ **Congratulations, you get a challenge maker. At any point before the final four you can turn in this note to Chris and he will allow you to make the challenge that day. If you get eliminated, you are allowed to pass it to someone else.**_

Lily finds the Olive invincibility statue.

Lauren finds a wooden carving of Blaineley's face and a note.

 _ **Congratulations – NOT. This statue makes you be as evil as Blaineley. Show this to Chris in private before the actual challenge and he will explain.**_

Serena finds a note and a wood carving of the two team symbols connected.

 _ **This is an idol breaker. Use it on anyone who you think has an idol, and if they do, it will immediately be confiscated.**_

Finally, Indigo finds a note.

 _ **Turn this in for a sleeping bag, a soft blanket and a pillow. If you get eliminated, you may pass this note or the luxuries to anyone of your choice.**_

 **NOTE: I am going to wrap it up here for today. I will continue with part two soon.**

 **Statues:**

Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren

Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren

Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown [Note: This is found, even if I haven't said anything about it in the story. It will be more of a surprise reveal of who has it.]

Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily

Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren

Chris Idol: Not Found

 **Rewards:**

Aaren: Dakota statue

Andrew: Desserts

Carly: $100 plus a mall day

Graham: Challenge maker

Griff: Letters from home

Indigo: Sleeping luxuries

Lauren: Blaineley statue

Lily: Olive statue

Luna: A rock

Rhonda: Challenge information

Ronnie: Yacht day

Serena: Idol breaker


	5. Chapter 4 - All About that Bass Pt 2

**The alerts haven't been sending emails, so hopefully they'll send them out for this chapter. You might want to reread the story, as I have added a few other chapters as well as updated chapters one and two quite a bit.**

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Interning**

 _Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]

 **Statues:**

Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren

Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren

Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown [Note: This is found, even if I haven't said anything about it in the story. It will be more of a surprise reveal of who has it.]

Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily

Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren

Chris Idol: Not Found

 **Rewards from last time:**

Aaren: Dakota statue

Andrew: Desserts

Carly: $100 plus a mall day

Graham: Challenge maker

Griff: Letters from home

Indigo: Sleeping luxuries

Lauren: Blaineley statue

Lily: Olive statue

Luna: A rock

Rhonda: Challenge information

Ronnie: Yacht day

Serena: Idol breaker

 **In Chris' office (with Chris and Lauren)**

"Hey Chris, I got the Blaineley statue with this weird note. What's that about?" Lauren asks.

"Glad you asked! From now on, you will have to act as a villain. Backstabbing, plotting, rigging the votes… doesn't matter. But you'll have to do your worst." Chris explains. "If I don't see that your actions are evil enough, you will get three extra votes against you."

"Wait, what? I have to betray people?" Lauren asks.

"Yup!" Chris announces, happily.

 **Confessional**

" _Could be worse." Lauren says. "They may be my friends, but I DID just meet the people, and you can't blame me. Honestly, I was kind of wondering what it would be like to manipulate people and rule the game! I'll give 'em hell! Agh, I did it again! Please, don't air that. My dad and sister would kill me…"_

 ***Static***

 _Rhonda is sitting, reading the challenge information pamphlet. "Okay, so it looks like we're going to have a singing tournament type thing. Interesting. We get to pick our own songs and we have at least an hour to prepare each song. The judges will be Ella from TDPI, Rock from TDRR, Trent from TDI, Olive from this season and Evan, the cohost from this season. They like the following genres respectively: Musicals, Rock, Love songs, Pop music and Rap. And I already told my team. So we should have a huge advantage!"_

 ***Static***

 **At the stage from TDI a few hours later (presumably added to the island just for this challenge)**

"Today's challenge is simple. A singing tournament! The player to last out the longest gets a special reward, as well as immunity for their team. The player to last the longest on the losing team will gain immunity from their team tonight. We have five judges!" Chris announces. "From last season, Pahkitew Island, we have… Ella!"

The girl walks on to the stage, looking the same way she did in TDPI.

"I am so happy to be here~! Good music I hope to hearrrRRRR~! Last season I had to say so long, I got blasted out of a canon, just because I sang a song! But now I get to be the judge, and hopefully you'll pick good songs so I can sing along!" She sings.

"Ella, shut up." Chris says, obviously not pleased.

Ella complies with a hurt look on her face.

"Second, from TDI, we have Trent!" Chris continues.

The heartbroken guitarist walks over and sits next to Ella. "Hey guys. Hope Chris has gotten better since TDA! I haven't bothered to watch the new seasons, although I did hear something about him going to jail, mutants, and Camp Wawanakwa being blown up."

"Third, from the one and only spin-off series, TDRR, we have Rock!" Chris says, ignoring Trent.

The blond haired rocker sits next to Trent. "When they asked me to judge music I was like, wa-woooow~! And then, when I heard that I'd be doing it for the show, I was like, ba-ba-bammm… and when they told me to pack my bags, I was like, bing bing bong!"

"Next up, the contestant who just got booted and is currently working as an intern until tonight where she rides The Unsafe-Rollercoaster-of-Shame, it's Olive!" Chris says, once again ignoring the judge's introduction of himself.

Olive comes on stage, sitting in the far left seat. "I expect to hear some GOOD singing. I won't go easy on you, just because we had to do some weird challenges together."

"And finally," Chris continues, again, ignoring the judge, "our very own… Evan Hamilton!"

The co-host walks up and sits in between Olive and Rock.

"Good luck everyone!" He calls out.

"You have two hours to choose a song and practice it. You will then come out, perform your song to the judges, and get a score. One other person will be competing with you for a higher score. The person with the highest score continues on and has to pick a new song. They'll get another two hours. The losers will sit in the audience. You may go elsewhere, but if you do and your team loses, you get an automatic point against you. Once we get to the final three, all three of you will be performing the same song to different judges. One to Ella and myself, one to Rock and Trent, and one to Evan and Olive. The person with the most points wins!"

 **Competition brackets as follows!**

 _Rhonda vs Aaren_

 _Serena vs Ronnie_

 _Griff vs Carly_

 _Graham vs Andrew_

 _Indigo vs Luna_

 _Lauren vs Lily_

 **The winner of each round will be facing off with the winner of the bracket below (or above, depending). The winner of that round will compete with the other two to make it to the final three.**

 **Round 1 – Rhonda**

"I'll be singing Shake it Off by Taylor Swift!" *Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=nfWlot6h_JM

Afterwards…

"Unoriginal song that's played way too many times and is way too overrated." Evan says, holding up a 4.5.

"Oh, but it has such a positive message, and she had such a lovely singing voice!" Ella says, putting up a 10.

"I can appreciated Taylor Swift, and I can appreciate your singing. So I'll give you a decent score." Trent says, putting up a 7.

"That totally rocked! It was like, BLAAMMM!" Rock says, putting up an 8.

"Horrible song, half decent singing." Olive says, putting up a 5.

"That's 34.5 for Rhonda!" Chris announces.

 **Round 1 – Aaren.**

"I'll be singing Counting Stars by OneRepublic!" Aaren announces. *Cue the music!*

Link – watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg

Afterwards…

"That was amazing!" Trent exclaims. "Surprising how good your singing voice is! Er, no offence or anything." He holds up a 9.

"The lyrics were a little dark… oh, but it was still a wonderful song!" Ella announces, also holding up a 9.

"That. Was. So. EPIC!" Rock says, holding up a 9 as well.

"Could be worse." Olive says, holding up an 8.5.

"Meh." Is all the Evan says, holding up a 7.5.

"And Aaren gets a total of 43 points, meaning Aaren advances to the next round!" Chris announces.

 **Round 2 – Serena**

"I'll be singing both the male and female part of It's Not Like I Like You by Static-P." *Cue the music!*

Link - watch?v=tOzOD-82mW0

Afterwards…

"Not bad! I can always get behind a love story." Trent says, holding up a 9.5.

"Wonderful lyrics! I can tell that she loves him deeply, even if it's a one person cover of it!" Ella says, holding up a 10.

"Not bad for a love song!" Evan says, holding up an 8.

Rock nods. "What he said!" Holding up a 9.

"Again, could be worse." Olive says, holding up an 8.5.

"Can Ronnie get more than a 45 to beat Serena's score?" Chris asks rhetorically.

 **Round 2 – Ronnie**

"I'll be singing I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction." *Cue the music!*

Link - watch?v=HrWnfx8uRPw

Afterwards…

"Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Olive exclaims, putting up a 10.

"That song's just sad…" Ella says, but still puts up a 9.

"Again, boring song, but still a good singing voice." Evan says, holding up an 8.

"I agree with Olive. That was good!" Trent says, holding up a 9.5.

"Meh. It didn't have me going like, Nah-nah-now~! But it didn't have me going like Wah-wah-BLEHH either." Rock says, holding up a 6.5.

"Ronnie gets a 43, which isn't enough to beat Serena. Serena stays in!" Chris announces.

 **Round 3 – Griff**

"I'll be singing "To be or not to be" to the tune of Carmen's Haberna, like from Gilligan's Island." Griff announces. *Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=3JQ8yF04y9o

Afterwards…

"Could have been done better, but still an interesting choice." Trent says, holding up an 8.

"I agree with Trent, it could have been done slightly better… oh, but it was a wonderful song!" Ella reassures him, holding up a 9.

"Meh." Olive only holds up a 6.

Evan doesn't say anything but holds up a 7.

"The combination had me going like HUH?" Rock says, holding up a 4.

"Will 34 points be enough to get Griff to the next round?" Chris asks, again being rhetorical.

 **Round 3 – Carly**

"U-um, I'll be singing Mirror Mirror from RWBY, by Casey Lee Williams and Jeff Williams." *Cue the music!*

Link - watch?v=nlxOfsdDbHI&index=3&list=PLRKinuIQ2jzk42RBnXyVq1B0sUSf1euCU

Afterwards…

"That… was surprisingly good… I thought you were the shy girl?" Olive says, obviously impressed, holding up a 9.

"A deeply conveyed message and a good singing voice!" Trent says, holding up an 8.

"Not bad." Evan says, sounding surprised. He holds up an 8 as well.

"I loved the song!" Ella says, holding up a 10.

"That ending was just like, BAM-BAM-BAM!" Rock says, holding up a 10.

"45 points, guaranteeing Carly to move on!" Chris announces.

Round 4 – Graham

"Um, actually, I can't sing that well… at least not in front of others… I'll be forfeiting the challenge…" He announces.

 **Round 4 – Andrew**

"I know Graham forfeited, but I want to sing anyways. This is an English cover of Masayume Chasing, which is, (in my opinion, (the only good opinion)), the anime Fairy Tail's best opening.

Link - watch?v=vu0OHUY4aow

Afterwards…

"I wouldn't mind listening to it again." Rock says, putting up a 10.

"I agree!" Olive says, also putting up a 10.

"I mean, I'm not an anime fan or anything, but it expressed emotion. I'll give it 10." Evan says, putting up, well, a 10.

"Like what Evan said." Trent says, also putting up a 10.

"That song seemed to convey your feelings so well!" Ella says, putting up a 10.

"Andrew got a perfect score! Not that it matters, since he wasn't competing against anyone." Chris announces.

 **Round 5 – Indigo**

He takes a big breath and starts singing an obviously off key note. All the judges immediately put up 1s or 0s. Even Ella.

"Can Luna somehow lose? She'd have to get lower than 3 points." Chris says.

 **Round 6 – Luna**

"I forfeit. I'm not a great singer, and overall, I think our team is better at singing." Luna announces.

"And… Indigo somehow wins?" Chris asks, looking legitimately concerned. "Actually, you know what, Indigo, just stay out."

 **Round 7 - Lauren**

"I'll be singing Ready to Die by Andrew WK!" *Cue music!*

Link - watch?v=rdB6TGonTms

Right before she's supposed to start singing, the music dies down though and starts going crazy.

 **Confessional**

" _I wrecked our team's music player so I wouldn't get the three extra votes. Sorry guys…"_

 ***Static***

"Um… I guess I forfeit then… that makes it an even number of contestants who have forfeited anyways, right?"

 **Round 7 – Lily**

"Um… this was the first thing that I found that was even remotely interesting… sorry if it's weird… I know it's called The Party – LA and I think it's originally by someone called MKatwood on Youtube. Not sure though…" Lily says. *Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=XXkCXuDxV78

Afterwards…

"Doesn't really matter what scores you get, but I think I can sum it up: Weird but catchy, bumpy but not scratchy." Trent says, holding up an 8.5.

All the other judges nod and put up the same (except Ella who puts up a 10.)

"Lovely poetry, Trent~!" Ella exclaims.

"And that raps it up for the first elimination round!"

 **Competition brackets as follows!**

 _Aaren vs Serena_

 _Carly vs Andrew_

 _Lily vs Ronnie_

"Our best scoring loser, Ronnie, has been given a chance to compete again to make the numbers even again. This will decide our Final 3!" Chris announces.

 **Round 1 – Aaren**

"Because Lauren couldn't do it, I decided I'd do her song! She already said who it's by and everything, so I guess I'll just start." *Cue the music!*

Link – Look up above!

Afterwards…

All the judges. Evan and Olive seem to be discussing what to put, Ella seems horrified, and Trent and Rock are also discussing it. They simultaneously put up their scores. They put up an 8, a 7, a 2, a 6 and an 8 respectively.

"Ella actually put something lower than a 9? Wow… I mean, um, can Serena beat a score of 31? Probably. But let's find out!" Chris exclaims.

 **Round 1 – Serena**

"I'll be singing an English cover of The Mimikyu Song, which is by Pokemon." Serena announces. "By the way, I fixed the music player. It was broken."

 **Confessional**

" _So I sabotaged my team but it still worked out. That's good!" Lauren exclaims._

 ***Static***

Graham once again looks interested in the singing.

*Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=n02kl5jGOHs

Afterwards…

Ella starts clapping. "Adorable!" She exclaims, putting up another 10.

Trent, Olive and Rock nod and all put up 7s.

Before Evan can do or say anything, Chris speaks.

"Well, no matter what Evan would have put, Serena would have gotten to continue, since the lowest score a judge can put is 1, and she already got 31 points, which is the same amount that Aaren got total. Also, Ella's back to her happy self. Drat… I mean, which is wonderful! Let's go into Round 2!" Chris announces.

 **Round 2 – Carly**

"I'll be singing Mirror Mirror Pt. 2 from… um… RWBY volume 4." She announces.

"Go ahead." Chris says.

*Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=HS4pnBBpr5g

Like last time, Carly gets 45 points.

 **Round 2 – Andrew**

"I'll be singing another English anime opening cover. This time, Aozora no Rhapsody from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid." *Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=XkPVS1LkiSo

Afterwards…

"Aren't you the sarcastic cynical one? Well, for being anti-social and hating humans, you sure have a good taste in music." Olive says, putting up a 10.

Rock and Trent both nod, also holding up 10s.

Evan puts up a 5. "Sorry, but I preferred the other one, so I have to be a little biased for it to win. Still a good song though, which is why I let it possibly be a tie."

Ella thinks for a moment before putting up her number.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

As expected from Ella, it's a 10.

"Carly and Andrew both move on, making it a Final 4 for this challenge instead of a Final 3. We might have to change the rules slightly in order for it to work…" Chris says, thinking.

 **Round 3 – Lily**

"I'll be singing Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus." She says. Every single one of the judges boo (except for Ella) right away. *Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=M11SvDtPBhA

And as expected, she only gets 13 points (Ella gives her a 9.)

 **Round 3 – Ronnie**

"Okay, so I may have seen Lily looking up her song, so I decided to do Party in the CIA which is a parody by Weird Al Yankovic." He announces. *Cue the music*

Link - watch?v=C-CG5w4YwOI

Every judge immediately gives him a 10 after the Miley Cyrus song.

"And Ronnie makes it to the Final 4 for this challenge!" Chris announces.

"Actually, since I lost the first round, I'll drop out so it stays a Final 3." Ronnie says.

"Okay than!"

 **Judging Bracket:**

 _Everyone will now have to sing the same song to two different judges. The person with the highest score will win the challenge, as well as the reward. If Serena loses, she wins immunity. If Carly or Andrew lose, whoever has the highest score wins immunity._

 _The song they will have to sing is…_

 _Beauty and the Beast from Beauty and the Beast! [Note: Tale as Old as Time is a FANMADE name of the song. Beauty and the Beast is the official name of the song. Look it up if you have to, but it's correct. Just letting you know before I start getting comments telling me I'm wrong.]_

 _Link - watch?v=343e0ymrvlQ_

 _Carly – Judged by Olive and Evan_

 _Serena – Judged by Rock and Trent_

 _Andrew – Judged by Ella and Chris_

 **At the cave (with Carly, Evan and Olive)**

"Not bad! Olive says, putting up her score. "When did you get so good at singing?" She asks.

"U-um… I've always been decent at singing…"

"Well I think it was amazing." Evan reassures her, putting up his number.

 **In the new mess hall (with Serena, Rock and Trent)**

"Not bad." Trent says, putting up his number.

"You should totally jam out with my band sometime! We could be like, WAH-WAH-WAAAH!" Rock exclaims, putting up his number.

"Maybe I will sometime!" Serena replies.

 **Still on the stage (with Andrew, Ella and Chris)**

"That was lovely!" Ella announces, clapping.

Chris has a tear in his eye. "That… that was the best thing I've heard since Shawn's armpit serenade from last season…"

"That was pretty good!" Andrew says, nodding. "Way better than Sugar's craptry song… but in my opinion, Ella did a great job last season. Her songs were amazing. I still don't know why you eliminated her because of that…"

"Um…" Chris says.

 **Confession**

" _Okay, it's because I actually liked her singing and I didn't want to admit it…" Chris admits._

 ***Static***

" _HAHAHAHAH! I'm going to make sure Chef airs that, Chris!" Lauren says._

 ***Static***

 **Back on the stage with everyone…**

The judges are discussing something.

"Okay, everyone. This is really awkward. We have a tie between all three of them. Instead of a tie-breaker, they'll just split the reward, and since two members of the Svinja made it to the Final 3, the Medvjeti will be eliminating someone!" Chris announces.

Everyone groans.

"Also, the Svinja will have to attend this elimination ceremony." Evan adds in.

 **Confessional**

" _That probably means there's going to be a team swap. The person I want gone the most would be Aaren, and knowing him he'll volunteer himself anyway." Andrew says._

 ***Static***

" _Hm, so Andrew doesn't get along with Aaren… anyways, I kinda hope Griff gets to switch teams. He's really nice, and I don't want him to get eliminated by Serena…"_

 ***Static***

" _Graham's really starting to annoy me… I mean, sure, he's kinda cute and all, but he's not that useful…" Serena says. "Wait a minute…"_

 ***Static***

 _Serena is now right up to the camera. "I want that tape back. GIVE ME THE TAPE._ _ **HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING?!**_ _"_

 ***Static***

 **At the Elimination Ceremony**

"You all have already voted. Now let's make this quick. Serena won immunity," Chris says, tossing her the s'more which she quickly eats. "and everyone else got at least 1 vote."

"But marshmallows go to… Lauren… Graham… Griff…" He announces, tossing all three marshmallows.

Only Rhonda and Indigo are left.

"Rhonda! You sang a really annoying song, haven't been that helpful, and have been relaying your sister information. Indigo! You didn't even get a chance to sing more than a couple of notes it was so bad. The person getting the final marshmallow though, is…"

Chris pauses.

"Stop keeping them in suspense." Evan says, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. The person going home will be Rhonda." Chris announces, tossing Indigo the last marshmallow.

 **Votes**

 _Serena – Sorry Graham. You were an okay friend and all, but… besides, you didn't even try this challenge!_

 _Graham – So long, Rhonda. Guess Taylor Swift was a bad choice, huh._

 _Lauren – Serena wants Graham gone. Not good. I vote for Rhonda though. She failed._

 _Indigo – Sorry Griff. I know you're my friend, b-but… you invade personal space too much…_

 _Griff – Lauren. Honestly…_

 _Rhonda – Indigo, you're nice and all, but dealing with my sister's shyness is enough shyness for me._

 **Back at the bonfire…**

"Now, for why I called you all here… first off, I'll need a volunteer from each team." Chris says.

Aaren and Griff both stand up.

"Okay than! As most of you probably guessed, it was a team swap! Aaren, sit with the Medvjetis! Griff, sit by the Svinja!"

The two comply.

"That's not the only news. Two more important pieces of information." Chris continues.

"Just get on with it." Evan says, rolling his eyes yet again.

"That brings me into one of the pieces of information! Evan will no longer be co-hosting the show! He'll be riding The Unsafe-Rollercoaster-of-Shame with Olive… right now!" Chris announces.

"Wait… what?!" Evan exclaims.

The camera pans to the said unsafe rollercoaster and it watches the two, holding onto each other and screaming.

"The other piece of information is that… tomorrow, the aftermath crew will be coming for interviews! But don't think that we won't have a challenge, because-" Chris starts.

"Wait!" Ronnie announces, standing up. "I'm turning in my yacht day. I'll bring… Andrew and… Griff, so we can get to know him." He decides.

"Okay, that means tomorrow's a free day after all." Chris says, disappointed.

"I have something I'd like to play as well!" Andrew says, turning in his dessert card. "Since Ronnie let me onto the yacht with him, I guess I'll share the reward with him." He decides.

"U-um, I'd like to turn in my mall day with Dakota tomorrow, if that's alright…" Carly says.

"And… I'd like my sleeping luxuries…" Indigo says.

"And finally, I'd like to share my Letters from Home with Indigo and Ronnie." Griff announces.

"Fine, fine!" Chris exclaims. "I'll get everything to you starting tomorrow…" He says.

 **Olive's Final Confessional**

" _I'll admit, I had more fun than I thought I would! I'm actually gonna miss these guys! I'll try and stay in touch with some of them."_

 **Evan's Final Confessional**

" _We had a contract! … this won't be the last you'll see of me, don't worry."_

 **Reasons for leaving  
** So, I was going to have Rhonda stay for one more challenge, but honestly, it couldn't have worked out as well if I had done it that way. But don't worry, Carly will last well into the merge and get better development than her sister. As for why Rhonda left… well, she's probably my least developed character so far, and I just couldn't see her making it that far if she was actually part of the show.

As for Evan, well… like he said in his final confessional, you'll see more of him soon :3

Prepare for The Aftermath! I personally can't wait!

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Interning**

 _Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]

 _12 Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 **Statues:**

Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren

Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren

Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown [Note: This is found, even if I haven't said anything about it in the story. It will be more of a surprise reveal of who has it.]

Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily

Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Not Found

Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren

Chris Idol: Not Found

 **Rewards:**

Aaren: Dakota statue – Not Played

Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie

Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played

Graham: Challenge maker – Not Played

Griff: Letters from home – Played, Shared with Ronnie and Indigo

Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played

Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous

Lily: Olive statue – Not Played

Luna: A rock – Continuous

Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew

Serena: Idol breaker – Not Played


	6. Aftermath 1

"Welcome to this season's first aftermath!" An obviously male voice says from behind the curtains.

"That's right! We're going to be interviewing the current contestants that have been voted off, while Geoff and Bridgette talk to those who are still on the island." A female voice adds in.

The curtains open to reveal Alejandro and Sierra sitting where Geoff and Bridgette usually sit.

The Peanut gallery consists of Heather, Leshawna, Izzy, Beth, Lindsay, Zoey, Dawn, Anne Maria, Jo, Staci, Sky, Jasmine, Sugar, Scarlett, Tammy, Miles, Laurie, Taylor, Kelly, Sanders, Stephanie, Carrie, Jen, Ezekiel, Justin, Tyler, Cody, Harold, DJ, Geoff, Duncan, Owen, Cameron, Mike, Scott, B, Brick, Sam, Rodney, Leonard, Shawn, Dave, Beardo, Max, Topher, Tom, Chet, Lorenzo, Jay, Mickey, Dwayne, Devin, Ryan, Pete, Gerry, and Spud, as well as Trent and Rock who had just come back from the Island.

"Our first eliminated contestant was Joshua!" Alejandro announces.

The so called "King" stomps onto the stage angrily. "It. Is. KING!" He shouts.

"Ese chico es muy, muy, realmente estúpido y me pone nervioso mucho más de lo que debería ..." Alejandro mutters.

A montage of Joshua "KING! Stupid author…" plays.

"So, Joshua –" Sierra starts.

"King." He interrupts.

" –, how do you feel being the first one eliminated?" She asks.

"Eh, I'm not worried. I'm definitely awesome enough to come back during the merge, or at least come back in an All Stars season." He replies confidently.

"If you say so…" Sierra says.

"Why do you think you were eliminated?" Alejandro asks him.

"Obviously because I was a threat, and they didn't want me to get to the merge. That's the only possible reason." Josh- er, King, says.

"Uh… sure…" Sierra replies. "Finally, who would you want to win?"

"Hmm… well, I guess Ronnie seemed popular enough… so him." Josh-I mean, King, answers.

"Okay! Now please sit over on the bleachers." Sierra says, obviously just wanting him to go away.

"Our next guest is a huge cheater, and will probably be even angrier when she finds out she can't even take her anger out on Geoff and Bridgette. It's Blaineley, everyone." Alejandro announces.

The said fake blonde stomps in.

A quick montage of her moments on the island plays.

"Blaineley, we don't have that many interview questions for you, so instead we're going to play…" Sierra starts to announce.

"TRUTH OR SNARE!" Sierra and Alejandro announce together.

"Question 1: Was Geoff correct in his song when he said you were a fake blonde?" Alejandro asks.

"No." She replies.

She's immediately caught in the snare.

"Okay… anticlimactic…" Sierra comments. "Oh, also, who do you want to win?"

"Carly. She's the person who's the least like Geoff." Blaineley replies. "Also… WILL SOMEONE GET ME DOWN?!"

An intern comes in and gets her down. She lands in a very uncomfortable position on the hard floor, making everyone wince. Two more interns come in with a stretcher and the three interns carry Blaineley away.

"Good riddance…" Alejandro mutters.

"Anyways, our next guest is Gareth!" Sierra announces.

A quick monologue plays before the detective walks in.

"Hello Gareth! By far my favorite contestant we'll be interviewing today – " Sierra starts.

"HEY!" Jos-KING exclaims, as well as Olive who comes onto the stage.

A quick montage of Olive plays.

"Oh, I guess it's two for one!" Sierra exclaims.

"Hey, where's Ella? Didn't she come from the island yet?" Olive asks, looking around for her on the bleachers.

"Actually, she'll be competing in The Ridonculous Actiony Race, as well as some other past contestants that are missing." Alejandro explains.

"That's cool!" Olive exclaims.

"So, Olive, Gareth, we're on a short schedule. Who would you like to win?"

"Aaren." Olive announces.

"Griff." Gareth announces at the same time.

"May I ask why?" Sierra inquires.

"Because he was the only one I really got to know."

"Because he's so upbeat and the only one that really deserves the million."

"Thank you! Now we have one more person to interview. Give it up for Evan!" Alejandro explains, as Gareth and Olive sit in the bleachers.

The said co-host walks onto the stage.

"Hello everyone! Because of my co-host contract, I sued them and won, so I will come back, this time part of the competition, once the merge starts. Other than that, nothing really to say." He announces.

"Great! Now let's go over to Geoff who's with Rhonda." Sierra says.

 **On the Island (with Geoff and Rhonda)**

"I'm here to interview you for The Aftermath Show!" Geoff exclaims, handing her the microphone.

"That's cool! I'll keep it quick. The three people I want to lose the most are Graham, Lauren and Serena, and the people I want to win the most are Indigo, Griff and Carly. Obviously I want my sister to win the most though. I'm rooting for you Carly!" She exclaims.

"Perfect! I guess that'll be all for now." Geoff says.

"Thanks!" Rhonda says, going back to digging some sort of animal trap or something.

 **On the Yacht (with Bridgette, Andrew, Griff and Ronnie)**

"Hello, I'm here to interview you for the Aftermath." Bridgette says.

"You're Bridgette, right?" Andrew asks.

Bridgette nods her head. "Yup! So could you spare a moment?"

"Sure!" Griff says.

"Okay, so the first question. If you could eliminate someone right now, who would it be?" She asks.

"Lauren." Griff says without hesitation.

"Aaren." Andrew says afterwards.

"Um… I guess someone I don't know very well… I guess Serena since she doesn't seem that nice." Ronnie says.

"Okay! Next question. Why did you pick who you did to share your rewards with?"

"Well, Andrew's a pretty cool guy, and I figured it'd give us a chance to get to know Griff better since he's new to the team." Ronnie explains.

"Well, Ronnie picked me, and like he said, we get along pretty well… and… well, there's another reason, but it's not important." Andrew says, blushing slightly.

"Like Andrew said, Ronnie picked me, so I figured I'd return the favor. As for Indigo, he and I became pretty good friends." Griff adds in.

"Finally, if you could pick someone other than yourself to win, who would it be?" Bridgette asks.

"Ronnie." Andrew says. "No offence, Griff." He says, turning to the say actor.

"None taken. I'd choose Indigo." The actor replies.

"Andrew. As we said before, we get along pretty well." Ronnie finishes.

"Thanks! That's all." Bridgette says.

 **On the Island (with Geoff, Lily and Luna)**

"Hello girls, do you have a minute?" the party lover asks.

"Yeah. I'm guessing it's going to be questions like who we'd like to eliminate and who we want to win?" Luna says.

"Actually… yeah!" the interview says.

"I'd love to eliminate Aaren, and to win, Lily. We are in an alliance, afterall." Luna says.

"To eliminate, as Luna said, Aaren. As for winning, um… Carly…" The model answers. "No offence Luna! I still want you to get as far as possible."

"It's fine. It's pretty obvious that you have a crush on her anyway." The know-it-all replies.

"Yeah- wait, WHAT?! We are having a serious conversation, NOW!" Lily replies, pulling her behind a bush.

Geoff shrugs and walks away to find more contestants.

 **At the Cave (with Geoff, Serena and Lauren)**

"Ladies." Geoff says, walking up to the pair of girls. "I'm here to interview you."

"Shoot." Lauren says.

Geoff gives her a questioning look.

"Ask us the questions." Serena clarifies, rolling her eyes.

"Oh! That makes more sense." He says, nodding. "Anyways, if you could eliminate one person right now, who'd it be?" He asks them.

"Graham." Serena says. "I got along with him alright, but he just really annoys me right now for… some reason."

"I guess Aaren. He's a threat, and none of us on this team know him. Plus I heard none of the other team likes him anyways." Lauren says.

"And then, if you could have one person win, other than yourself, who would it be?" Geoff asks.

The girls point at each other simultaneously.

 **At the Treehouse (with Geoff and Aaren)**

"Hey, Geoff is it?"

Geoff nods.

"Could you help me move my stuff to the cave?" Aaren asks.

"Sure, bro!" Geoff exclaims. "But could I ask you a few quick questions on the way there?"

"Shoot."

"Question 1-"

"No, I didn't mean to ask the questions, I was saying shoot. I forgot one of my bags. One sec."

 ***Static*  
** "Okay, now I'm ready!" Aaren announces.

"Okay! If you could eliminate someone right now, who would it be?"

"Andrew. He's been avoiding me ever since I talked about an alliance. Lily and Luna don't seem to like me either, so that's why I decided to switch teams."

"Okay, and then if you could have someone other than yourself win, who would it be?"

"Carly. She's nice enough and seems really sweet underneath her shyness." He answers.

"Okay, thanks!" Geoff exclaims, walking away.

"Dude, I thought you were going to help me with my stuff!" Aaren calls after him.

 **At the Mall (with Bridgette, Dakota and Carly)**

"I'm here to interview both of you for the Aftermath." Bridgette tells them.

"Go ahead!" Dakota exclaims.

"I guess I'll do Carly first. If you could eliminate anyone on the spot, who would you eliminate?" Bridgette asks.

"Um… I wouldn't really want to eliminate anyone, but if I really, REALLY had to, Lauren, since I'm pretty sure she's why my sister got eliminated…"

"And if you could have anyone win other than yourself, who would you pick?"

"If I could include the eliminated contestants, Rhonda, if not, than Lily…"

"Thank you!" Now Bridgette turns to Dakota. "Who would you pick to win if you could?"

"Carly! I got to know her really well!" The blonde exclaims. "If not her, than Lily. A fellow model winning would be good."

"Thanks girls!" Bridgette says, before walking off.

We see Dakota and Carly continuing to shop before the screen darkens.

 **At the New Messhall (with Geoff, Indigo and Graham)**

"Could I interview you for a minute?" Geoff asks the two.

"Sure." Graham says, looking slightly to the left of Geoff.

"First of all, aren't you two basically on separate alliances?" Geoff asks.

"Well, the girls have kind of excluded me, and with Griff switching teams and Rhonda getting voted off, Indigo didn't really have anyone to talk to, so now we're in an alliance. We're going to either try to get Aaren to vote off one of the girls or convince the girls to vote off Aaren with us." Graham explains.

"That's cool! Okay, next off, if you could eliminate someone right now, who would it be?" Geoff asks.

"Aaren if possible." They both say at the same time.

"Okay, and finally, if you could have someone win other than yourself, who would it be?"

"If possible, we'd like to get to the Final 2 together. So each other." Graham says.

"Thanks guys!" Geoff says.

 **And that's the Aftermath!**

 **Next chapter will resume challenges again… NOT.**

 **Next chapter will be assorted Extras and Shorts. A lot of them will be really important, though, so it'll pretty much be an episode like the one special with Blaineley and the other interview guy.**

 **So, how was the first Aftermath?**


	7. Shorts 1

**In the Yacht's Diner (with Andrew and Ronnie, after The First Aftermath)**

Ronnie and Andrew are eating their dessert. Ronnie's almost done while Andrew hasn't touched his.

"Thanks a lot for sharing the dessert reward with me!" Ronnie exclaims, digging into his banana split.

Andrew blushes slightly. "No problem."

Ronnie quickly finishes. "I already ate it all? Well, at least I'll get more tomorrow…"

"Um… you can have mine." Andrew says, passing his over.

"Really?"

Andrew nods.

"Thank you so much!" Ronnie says, once again digging in.

Andrew continues watching him eat.

 **Confessional**

" _What? I can't help it." Andrew says. "Besides, I'll get some fanboys and girls. Fujoshi, fudanshi, Team Andrew all the way! Or Team Ronnie… I'd be happy with either…"_

 _He puts his elbow on his knee and rests his chin on his palm._

" _Yeah, Team Ronnie is good…"_

 ***Static***

 **In Chris' Office (with Chris on the phone before the season starts)**

"Great, so I can still get Pahkitew Island for the next season?" Chris asks the person on the phone. "… what? I guess we'll need all of our interns to trap it… well, it won't be able to hurt the campers, myself, the interns, Chef or the new co-host, will it?" Chris pauses once again. "… okay, in that case, I'll risk it. Worst comes to worst we can use it as a challenge… thank you!"

 **In the Mall (with Dakota and Carly slightly after The First Aftermath)**

"So…" Dakota starts. "Why would you want Lily to win?" She asks.

"U-um, well, you see… she just seems… nice… and while I get along with Andrew… and Ronnie too, I guess… she and I get along better…" Carly answers before pausing. "Although, she has Luna… I guess it's hopeless…"

"What's hopeless?" Dakota probes.

"NOTHING!" Carly instantly says, than, startled by her outburst, literally jumps a foot in the air. "I-I mean… nothing…"

"If you say so." Dakota responds. She than waits before Carly goes around a few racks and such looking at some clothing merchandise before turning to the camera. "She definitely likes Lily."

 **On the Island (with Gareth, Dakota and some other interns, before Gareth rode The Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame)**

"May I ask why we're digging pitfalls and building snares?" The detective asks.

"You may," a male intern asks, "but that doesn't mean we'll answer. Dakota's really the only one who's even supposed to be able to talk to you."

"Since I'm the head intern, though, I ignore Chris' rules." Dakota says. "If the other interns want to talk, I let them talk. But for why we're building animal traps – er, I mean, pitfalls and snares, I'm not allowed to say."

"So we're trying to trap an animal?" Gareth once again asks.

Dakota quickly answers. "No! This is for a future challenge."

"I see…" Gareth says.

 **Confessional**

" _Okay, it's pretty obvious that they are, in fact, trying to catch an animal. For one thing, she said she wasn't allowed to tell me, but then said it's for a future challenge to cover up her saying they were animal traps." The detective points out. "I wonder what kind of creature they're trying to catch… I would warn the other contestants, but I'm stuck building these traps… and since I didn't really talk to anyone, I doubt anyone will see me off. Plus I don't want to get Dakota in trouble. I just hope everyone'll be alright."_

 ***Static***

 **In a Random Cave (with Lily and Luna who are taking shelter from rain, before Rhonda's elimination)**

"Now that Olive's gone, I'm guessing you want Aaren to be the next target?" Luna asks Lily.

Lily nods. "Yeah. He'd kind of scary. Plus I saw him being mean to Carly."

"I take it that you like her?" Luna asks, rhetorically.

"Yeah- wait, what? Um, no! Not at all! Well, as a friend, but you know what I mean! You're jumping to conclusions!" Lily exclaims.

Luna simply rolls her eyes. "You like her."

Lily gives up. "Yeah."

 **Somewhere in the Woods (with Rhonda and Dakota, after The First Aftermath)**

"Gareth left a note in the eliminated-contestant-now-intern sleeping quarters." Rhonda announces. "He said the reason for building all of these traps is that there's some sort of animal around here. Is this true? Will Carly be alright?" She asks, concerned.

"Drat, I should have suspected something was up when Olive was hinting about some animal and after Gareth was questioning us… But no, nothing's wrong! Gareth's just being paranoid, like a lot of detectives are." Dakota says.

"If you say so… but if ANYTHING happens to my sister, you WILL regret it."

"Trust me, your sister's perfectly safe. Anyways, speaking of your sister, I have a mall day with her. I'll see you later. Oh, and do me a favor and destroy Gareth's note, will you? Luckily, we've built all the animal traps – I mean, traps for the challenge that we need, so we won't have any more contestant-interns, but in case anyone stumbles in there, we don't want them to get worried for no reason." Dakota says.

"Okay, I'll throw it away later. Bye!" Rhonda says, walking off towards what's presumably her quarters.

 **And that's the end of the shorts! All of these will be important later, so don't ignore any of what they say.**

 **So, Carly and Lily are officially revealed to like each other, Andrew x Ronnie is my new OTP in this story, and some sort of animal is revealed to be around the island… plus I got to write more with Rhonda, Dakota and Gareth, which was cool since they all feel underdeveloped in this story. After every Aftermath, I'll be making shorts. Some shorts for the next Aftermath may be before this one still, so you may see more Joshua and Olive, and maybe even more Gareth and Rhonda. We'll see.**

 **Anyways, what did you think of these shorts? Which was your favorite? What do you think of having the first two homosexual relationships in Total Drama in one season?**

 **Also, I opened a poll asking who's your favorite character from this series. I request that you don't vote for one of your own if you were a person who submitted an OC. This poll may bring back a contestant during the merge if they get enough votes, it may not. Evan and Dakota are both on the poll as well. It's confirmed that Evan's coming back as a contestant, and Dakota might possibly become a contestant as well if she gets enough votes.**

 **Welp, I'm signing off for now!**


	8. Chapter 5 - Camp Competition

**Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Interning**

 _Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]

 _12 Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 **Statues:**

Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren

Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren

Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown [Note: This is found, even if I haven't said anything about it in the story. It will be more of a surprise reveal of who has it.]

Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily

Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Not Found

Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren

Chris Idol: Not Found

 **Rewards:**

Aaren: Dakota statue – Not Played

Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie

Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played

Graham: Challenge maker – Not Played

Griff: Letters from home – Played, Shared with Ronnie and Indigo

Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played

Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous

Lily: Olive statue – Not Played

Luna: A rock – Continuous

Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew

Serena: Idol breaker – Not Played

 **Warning: This episode of TDPNS contains stunts performed by** _ **FICTIONAL TEENS.**_ **Do not try any of the stuff you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

" _Welcome back to Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step! Last time the contestants won various rewards that could be helpful and big game changers, or not so helpful and not so big game changers. Or not so helpful and big game changers, if you're Lauren, because she got the Blaineley statue, which pretty much forces her to betray her team! In a turn of events, Rhonda was voted off and is currently interning because she chose a not-so-great song in our judges opinions during the first round. And my opinion. Shake it off is SO overrated."_

 _Chef comes walking up, softly whistling the tune to Shake it off._

 _Chris gives a death stare to Chef, before sighing._

" _Fine, Chef and I listen to it at least once every day… Anyways, Griff and Aaren switched teams, Evan is no longer a co-host, a bunch of people played their rewards and the aftermath came! What will happen on this episode of Total Drama? Find out right here on… Total. Drama. PAHHHHKITEW'S NEXT STEP!"_

 **Outside the New Mess Hall (with Andrew)**

Andrew's listening to music while walking. He passes by the Mess Hall and notices the wind blow a piece of paper out of a trashcan and into the woods. He runs after it before picking it up and bringing it back. He's about to throw it away but decides to read what's on it. His eyes widen in shock.

 **Confessional**

" _Dear whomever is eliminated and reading this," He reads, "I've done some detective work and deduced that Chris and the interns are hiding something from us. The interns are building animal traps to trap some sort of animal. I can't warn anyone still in the game, since I'm about to be sent off, but hopefully you can. Sincerely, Gareth."_

 _Andrew folds the piece of paper up._

" _No need to concern anyone… I can just hope that Gareth's wrong. I wonder why it was in the trashcan, though. It gets emptied every day, so I'm assuming Rhonda was the one to throw it away… weird…"_

 ***Static***

 **A little bit later, outside the New Mess Hall (with everyone)**

"Well," Chris starts to say, "we're all here anyways, so I guess it's challenge time! This challenge is going to challenge you the most out of any challenge so-"

"WAIT!" Graham explains, pulling something out of his pocket. He hands it to Chris.

"The challenge maker. Graham gets to make todays challenge, apparently." Chris announces.

"Today's challenge IS probably going to be the hardest challenge yet. There will be multiple camp themed activities that you'll have to compete in. The winner gets to move on to the next round. This goes on until the final two people are left in that certain challenge. Again, the winner moves on and the loser isn't competing in any more challenges. The person to win it wins invincibility for their team, and the challenge WILL continue on, even if only players from one team are left. The first challenge will be simple: Tie-dye a t-shirt. Chef will judge them. Be warned: if you don't get picked to move on first, you might have to make ten different shirts. Let the first challenge begin!"

 **After the first round**

Chef is looking at the various t-shirts. One has a pink heart surrounded by purple and blue. Another is rainbow bullseye with a yellow star in the middle. A third is a simple spiral in various shades of blue and green. Another is pink with purple polka dots. A fifth is completely brown with dots of greenish brown and throw-up-purple, as well as other disgusting looking colors. The others are all striped with different colors.

Chef points to the one with the star. "That one wins."

Andrew pumps one fist before taking a seat.

"The rest of you maggots might want to start making another one." Chef suggests. "… NOW!"

The campers quickly scramble around.

 **After the second round**

Where the one with the pink heart was is now a purple heart surrounded in various shades of red and pink. Where the spiral one was is now one that looks somewhat… argyle like. The polka-dotted one now is a star surrounded by orange. The brown one is now a shirt that hasn't been tie-dyed at all. The rest are still just random stripes.

"That one." Chef says, pointing at the new star.

"Eh, I figured if pink and purple couldn't break you, orange and yellow could." Ronnie says, before sitting next to Andrew.

It continues with a montage of the shirts being switched out (most of them look completely different each time. The one that was previously white usually just changes to all one color or just stays undyed.) and Chef announcing who won as well as the different campers joining Ronnie and Andrew.

The order of campers picked is Andrew, Ronnie, Carly, Griff, Serena, Lauren, Graham, Lily and Indigo.

It's now down to Aaren and Luna.

One is a half decent orange and blue striped shirt with a star that is hanging where one of the originally striped ones was. The other is… WOW. It's a rainbow spiral with polka dots. It's hanging up where the brown/white one hung.

Chef immediately points at the spiral.

Aaren jumps up. "Yes! I knew that saving my creative juices till the last round would work!"

Luna sighs.

 **Challenge 2 – Treading Contest**

Andrew scoffs. "I once had to tread water for an hour. This is nothing."

He ends up winning.

One by one you see the winners join him on the bank.

The winners are (in order) Andrew, Serena, Aaren, Lauren, Lily, Graham, Indigo and Ronnie, leaving Carly and Griff.

Carly wins.

"A loss by any other name would smell just as foul…" Griff comments.

 **Challenge 3 – Horseback Riding**

The campers are seen maneuvering through barrels. It shows various winners sit down (in order, Carly, Graham, Indigo, Ronnie, Lily, Aaren, leaving Serena, Lauren and Andrew).

Andrew's horse starts galloping, making Andrew win. He immediately starts crying, and quickly gets off the horse. He may or may not have sat next to Ronnie. He may or may not have buried his face in the crook of Ronnie's neck. Fans, imagine it however you will. (He did, though.)

"Not again…" Andrew whimpers.

Lauren beats Serena.

 **Confessional**

" _Okay," Andrew says, "in my defense, the same thing happened to me when I was going into first grade. Ever since, I've been terrified of going faster than a walk on a horse. It might even be my greatest fear, now that I think about it… nah, spiders, heights and parents are MUCH worse."_

 ***Static***

" _Okay," Serena says, "in my defense, I'm horrible with animals."_

 ***Static***

 **Challenge 4 – Water sliding with a partner**

"Next challenge is going down a waterslide with a partner from your team. The fastest team is confirmed to go onto the next round. This goes on till the last pair, which will have to face off against each other separately." Graham announces.

Everyone goes to put their swimsuits on. Well, almost everyone.

"Okay," Andrew says, turning to Ronnie. "I'm a master of water sliding. Since this water slide has matts to ride down, jeans will speed us up because of their weight, and they won't get stuck. I'll sit in front. Just lean forwards and back when I tell you to. Also, see that hose? Spray your jeans with it. If our jeans are wet, it'll add more weight!"

"Okay!" Ronnie announces.

It than shows the teams going down the waterslide one by one. (The pairings are Graham and Lauren, Indigo and Aaren, Ronnie and Andrew, Carly and Lily. Andrew and Ronnie finish first place first. Than Graham and Lauren. Then, surprisingly, Carly and Lily, leaving just Aaren and Indigo to duke it out. Indigo surprisingly wins.)

 **List of competitors so far:**

 _Luna – Eliminated by Tie-dye_

 _Griff – Eliminated by Treading_

 _Serena – Eliminated by Horses_

 _Aaren – Eliminated by Waterslide_

 _Indigo – Still in_

 _Lily – Still in_

 _Carly – Still in_

 _Lauren – Still in_

 _Graham – Still in_

 _Ronnie – Still in_

 _Andrew – Still in_

 **In the end…**

 _Luna – Eliminated by Tie-dye_

 _Griff – Eliminated by Treading_

 _Serena – Eliminated by Horses_

 _Aaren – Eliminated by Waterslide_

 _Graham – Eliminated by Campfirestory Telling_

 _Indigo – Eliminated by Singalongs_

 _Lily – Eliminated by Setting up camps_

 _Carly – Eliminated by S'more Cooking Contest_

 _Andrew – Eliminated by Fishing_

 _Ronnie – Eliminated by Foosball_

 _Lauren – Winner_

 **Campfire Ceremony**

"Tell who you're voting to be safe and eliminated to the confessional!" Chris says.

Again, a quick montage of the contestants going in and out of the confessional.

"First one safe, with the most votes for safety is… Andrew! Which is funny, because otherwise he would have been eliminated… anyways, next one safe is… Carly! And… Ronnie! Griff."

It was down to just Lily and Luna.

"Wait, Chris, I'd like to play my immunity statue!" Lily announces, holding up the Olive Immunity Statue.

"With all the immunity statues it says to play them BEFORE the voting… but I'll allow it. Meaning… Luna, you're eliminated!" Chris announces.

Luna nods. She walks up and gives the Gareth immunity statue to Chris. "I guess I should have played this…"

"Well, it was a tie anyways." Chris says, shrugging. "Oh, also you're going home right away with Rhonda. We don't need anymore interns."

Luna once again nods.

 **Votes –**

 _Andrew – Luna and Lily and in an alliance. So I'm voting Lily. Luna seems nicer. As for immunity? I guess Ronnie._

 _Carly – Andrew told me to vote for Lily, but I don't want to… so I'm voting for Andrew. And for immunity as well, since I don't want him to actually go…_

 _Griff – Ronnie's nice enough, but Andrew doesn't seem to like me. I vote for Andrew to go. As for immunity? I guess Carly, since she seems nice enough._

 _Lily – We agreed to vote Andrew off, so, bye! As for immunity, Luna._

 _Luna – Andrew's going home tonight. And Lily's friendly enough, so unless the votes get really messed up, she shouldn't go home. Especially since she'll probably get immunity._

 _Ronnie – I'm voting for Luna. She's kinda creepy. And for immunity? Andrew._

Andrew – 4 (Cancelled)

Lily – 1 (Cancelled)

Luna – 1

Voted Out – Luna

 **Out of my four OCs, I always had divided them up into two different groups fighting for control of the team. It didn't end up like that, but it definitely worked out that way in this vote. Interesting that just two votes to get immunity can save you from being eliminated, isn't it?**

 **I honestly wasn't planning on keeping Luna around this long, but she seemed to get positive reviews, and that definitely showed in the poll. But, this was the time for her to leave, as I can't really develop her any more, while her elimination will move the whole stories' development on.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for such a short chapter!**

 **One last thing: If you remember last time, Carly and Andrew should have won a reward for winning the singing tournament for their team. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN THAT. That will come into play later.**

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]

 _12th Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _11th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 **Statues:**

Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren

Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren

Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted

Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played

Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Not Found

Luna Invincibility Statue: Not Found

Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren

Chris Idol: Not Found

 **Rewards:**

Aaren: Dakota statue – Not Played

Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie

Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played

Graham: Challenge maker – Played

Griff: Letters from home – Played, Shared with Ronnie and Indigo [This will come into play next chapter if you're wondering]

Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played

Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous

Lily: Olive statue – Played

Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew

Serena: Idol breaker – Not Played


	9. Chapter 6 - Laundry Day

**I suggest you check the end after reading the chapter, as there's some important information.**

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _12th Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _11th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren_

 _Chris Idol: Not Found_

 **Rewards:**

 _Aaren: Dakota statue – Not Played_

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Griff: Letters from home – Played, Shared with Ronnie and Indigo_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Lily: Olive statue – Played_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Serena: Idol breaker – Not Played_

 **Warning: This episode of TDPNS contains stunts performed by FICTIONAL TEENS. Don't try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

" _Last time on Total Drama… was a complete disaster! We barely captured any good moments on camera, so sorry that it was only half an episode. But hey, at least you got a short cross-over episode between Evan Galaxy and Friction Springs. But yeah, Luna got the boot. Find out who gets the boot this time on Total. Drama. Paaaaaaahkitew's Next Step!"_

 **In front of the New Mess Hall (with Indigo, Griff and Ronnie)**

Griff is the first to speak. "I'm glad that Chris finally gave us our letters! Hehem. 'Dear Griffy,' UGH I HATE THAT NAME. Oh well, can't like everything! As I was saying, 'Dear Griffy, I got a letter saying that a few of you might win a letter from home, and was told to write this. Hopefully you'll be one of the winners of the letters. Not much has happened. Sparky', that's my cat, 'escaped outside again, but came back in relatively soon. Other than that, not much to report. I send you my love. Your Aunt Jen wants to have you over for a few weeks after you get back home. Hope to see you soon, but not too soon. Love, mom.' I was hoping she'd put something more important in it, but if there's not much to report, there's not much to report. What about you, Indigo?"

Indigo hesitates before reading. "Um, it says, 'Dear Indigo." He says normally. Suddenly, his face and voice change to look and sound more feminine and he's definitely louder than usual. "I'M SOOOO PROUD OF YOU FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR! I HOPE YOU'VE FOUND A GIRLFRIEND. KEEP ON GIVING IT YOUR ALL AND WIN THIS FOR US! WE ALL SEND YOU OUR LOVE~!' And… that's it…" he says, finishing it in a normal voice.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Good luck on your team by the way. I'll miss being a Pretty Beautiful Bear. Er, Medvjeti I guess." Griff exclaims before turning to Ronnie. "What does yours say?"

Ronnie clears his throat. "Dear Ronnie, I'm unhappy to inform you that… WHAT?! Um… this is kind of personal…" Ronnie quickly puts his letter back in the envelope and back in his pocket.

 **Confessional**

 _Ronnie is looking really worried. "Not good, not good… well, I forgive you, Stevie, if that makes you feel better… and to the rest of my family, if you do end up watching this, well… it's not my fault. And it's not even a bad thing. I'm still the same person I was before you found out. … This really isn't good…"_

 ***Static***

" _I wonder what Ronnie's letter was about?" Griff says. "I mean, I know it isn't any of my business, but still, I'm kind of worried…"_

 ***Static***

 _Lauren looks really amused. "Okay, so I'm finding out some really useful information from these confessionals. Stevie, which I'm assuming is one of Ronnie's brothers, did something bad, and the rest of his family will probably hate him. From what Chris said in the phobia challenge, he probably told them some sort of secret about Ronnie. What kind of secret could make someone hate their son? The only thing I can think of that's PG is them being homophobic and Ronnie being homosexual. I overheard Serena one time saying that Andrew revealed he was gay in the two truths and a lie challenge, and from the way they interact… I'm starting to ship them more than I ship Graham and Serena. Partly because Serena needs to let her pride down… if she just admitted that she liked him, they'd be my OTP."_

 ***Static***

" _ **HEY EVERYONE!"**_ Chris announces over the loud speakers. _**"HEAD TO THE MESS HALL FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"**_

 **At the Mess Hall (with everyone)**

Lily's already at the mess hall. No one else has shown up. She sighs before slamming her head on the counter.

Carly walks in and sits next to her.

"If we lose this challenge, I'm going to get voted off, aren't I…" Lily says.

"W-well, I won't vote for you… b-but I can't speak for the others…" Carly responds. "Hopefully we'll just… you know… win…"

"You're right… let's do this!" Lily exclaims back.

Chris than enters. "Whoah, someone's here before me! Sorry if I interrupted anything, but the challenge is about to start. At least once the others finally get here…"

As soon as he says 'here' the door opens and Ronnie, Andrew, Griff, Serena, Lauren, Graham, Indigo and Griff storm in in that order.

"… Okay! I guess it's time to start todays challenge! Oh, before we begin, you know how we won't be having eliminated contestants as interns anymore? There still will be invincibility statues of them, it's just Chef and I now get to pick the hiding spots, so they'll be even harder to find. So, back to the challenge… each team will have to race through three tasks in order. The first task is to get yourself completely dirty. Whether it's dunking yourself in mud, paint, sewage, dirt, trash… doesn't matter. After your whole team is completely dirty, you go onto your next task – washing the outhouse confessional. We've set up an extra one that's just as dirty next door. They have the logos on the doors, and you'll want to clean your respective team's outhouse WITHOUT getting yourself clean, but also trying to make sure that you don't accidentally make it dirtier. After your outhouse is COMPLETELY clean, race into that door –"

He points to a door in the mess hall.

"– and do laundry. You each have a pile of laundry. You'll also have to do your own laundry, after getting your clothes dirty in the previous task of this challenge. There is one washer, one dryer and several sinks that you can wash them in, as well as dryer sheets and detergent for when you use the washer and dryer. First team to finish, wins. Also, no cheating or your team automatically finishes. Any questions?" Chris asks.

Aaren puts his hand up.

"No? Good-"

"WAIT!" Aaren calls out. "What if I play… this?" he asks, putting out his Dakota statue.

Chris' eyes light up. "Ah, if you play the Dakota statue, five interns will come out and help your team with one of the tasks in this challenge of your choosing. They'll help you get dirty in the first part, and for the other two they'll help you clean the confessional or launder the… well, laundry."

"I'll play it on the third task."

His teammates glare.

"You could have helped us get the confessional clean, but no… you chose the stinkin' laundry?!" Serena says, exploding on him.

Aaren grins. "Either way, unless they get a huge lead on one of the tasks, we got an advantage that'll make us win for sure!"

"If we lose, you're going home no matter how much I want mumbles and grumbles gone." She says, pointing at Indigo and Graham respectively.

Lauren sighs and shakes her head.

 **Confessional**

" _Okay," Lauren says, "I really do like Serena – as a friend, obviously – but honestly, she needs to cool down a little bit… I'm sorry, but if we lose before the merge – which I'm guessing will be soon, seeing as we have about half of us left – I'm voting for her. Hopefully it won't have to come to that… but Serena is a threat, and if she's not willing to cooperate with Graham… making an alliance with Graham and Indigo is more beneficial."_

 _She pauses._

" _But I think we have at least this challenge in the bag! I don't think I'll need to betray them again. I didn't yesterday either, and I ended up winning the challenge for us. And hey, if things look bad, I can always do a last minute mess up."_

 ***Static***

 _Chris is sitting in the confessional._

" _You know what I said about those three extra votes if you don't sabotage your team? Well, the best part about them is that… they're fake! I'm just trying to spice up the season a little bit. Boy, Lauren's gonna hate me so much when she finds out! And don't worry about her overhearing, this is my own special confessional."_

 _The camera zooms out to reveal it's just a poster of the confessional inside a large room._

" _After all, it's in my new cottage!"_

 _His phone starts ringing. He opens it and answers._

" _Hello?" He asks._

 _Though the phone you hear Courtney yelling_ _ **"IT'S A NEW MANSION!"**_

 _Chris cringes and grates his teeth together slightly, than holds his phone away from him quickly while she's saying this._

 ***Static***

 _Serena sighs. "I know you're probably thinking that I'm messing up big time and that my temper's as big as Eva's from TDI – yes, I know a little bit about the fandom, even if I only watched one horrible episode of it – but, I don't know what else to do. Indigo keeps on stuttering and his shyness is getting on my nerves, and for some reason Graham has seemed really annoying lately…"_

 ***Static***

 _Graham sighs. "She really does hate me. Oh well, not like I care. Although, if we do lose this challenge, I'm more than willing to help her vote off Aaren. Duncan got into the merge four times, and Aaren definitely reminds me of Duncan."_

 ***Static***

"Alright, on your marks… get set… GO!" Chris exclaims.

The 10 remaining teams all dash off.

First off it shows Lily and Carly going to a creek and having a short mud fight, before the camera zooms in past them to show Aaren walking through some thistle bushes. The camera zooms out again and then pans nearby to show Serena jumping into the dirty creek water.

Another camera shows Indigo on a small beach with a paint set that he pours on himself (except he leaves a little bit of each color so he can still do some painting later), and pans once again to Graham rolling around getting really sandy.

Yet another camera Griff rushing back towards the mess hall covered in grass stains. It follows him, where he runs past Ronnie and Andrew who are at a berry bush, crushing the berries and getting berry juice on themselves.

Finally, another camera shows Lauren taunting Chef and getting blasted by his spaghetti cannon.

The Svinja get a small head start by all meeting up outside the mess hall first, where Chris gives them a thumbs up.

Not long after, Lauren comes and the Medvjeti head to their confessional as well.

 **At the Svinjas' confessional**

Andrew and Ronnie head inside the confessional, as Griff heads to fill his bucket up with more water.

Carly and Lily are talking.

"Are we sure we can get this to work?" Lily asks Carly.

"Well… n-no. B-but, we can try, r-right?" Carly replies.

 **Confessional**

 _Andrew and Ronnie are both there, cleaning it._

" _They really should be a little bit more quiet." Ronnie states._

" _Basically, they're going to try and convince me and Griff to vote for each other, but they're going to vote for Griff. They also revealed how I would have gone home last night but also earned the invincibility. Carly said she voted for me, but regretted it instantly and gave me invincibility. Luna and Lily voted for each other to have invincibility, and the only reason it wasn't a tiebreaker between the two was because Lily played her idol, meaning that between Ronnie and Griff, one voted for Luna and for me to be safe, while the other voted for me to leave. And, I trust Ronnie more." Andrew deadpans._

" _It also means that he voted for Carly to have immunity, even though he's supposed to be in an alliance with us." Ronnie adds in. "Unless you were the one who voted for her to have immunity and he voted for me to have it…"_

" _That's a good point! Now I'm kinda tempted to vote for him…" Andrew says, scowling._

 ***Static***

 **At the Medvjetis' confessional**

Serena and Aaren are bickering amongst each other. Indigo goes over to try to calm both of them down, but Serena snaps at him.

Lauren and Graham are actually working.

"So… we haven't had a chance to talk since Serena started hating you out of nowhere. How are you and Indigo doing?" Lauren asks.

"Well… Indigo wants to vote Serena off, and I'm kinda leaning that way too, although since Aaren's the reason that we're the only two working right now, I want to vote him off as well." Graham states.

"Honestly, I'm getting tired of BOTH of them… whichever one you two decide to vote for, I'll vote for as well." Lauren says.

 **Confessional**

" _Nothing personal, Serena," Lauren starts, "but you HAVE been kind of bossy. I hope we'll still be friends after this competition, though."_

 ***Static***

 **At the mess hall**

The Svinja finish first, and burst into the mess hall, quickly rushing into their laundry room.

"They'll have the interns once they get here, but if we hurry, we can finish first." Andrew says, immediately cramming as much clothes as possible into the washer before grabbing a few shirts and rushing to the sink. Ronnie joins him at his sink.

Lily runs to the other sink, while Carly starts taking wet clothes from the boys and taking them outside to dry.

Griff monitors the washing machine.

Another camera shows the Medvjeti finally going to their laundry room and starting.

Finally, another camera shows Chris at the docks.

"This might take while," he announces, "so we decided to just skip to me waiting for the winning team outside the mess hall."

 **Outside the mess hall (with Chris)**

Chris is waiting impatiently, before a door in the hall opens and a whole team storms out…

As well as the interns.

"The winners are the Medvjeti! Even with all that arguing , they somehow still won." Chris announces.

Shortly after, the Svinja burst out of their room as well.

"Ah, Svinja, there you are. I'll see you at the campfire later tonight." Chris says, smirking.

 **At the elimination ceremony**

"Today, instead of voting, the one who got the dirtiest on your team wins immunity for tonight. And for your team, the messiest was… Griff. Who knew that grass stains would be messier then mud and berry juice?"

Chris tosses Griff a s'more.

"Now, everyone, enter the confessional one by one to cast your vote."

 ***Static***

Ronnie, being the last one to vote, sits down.

"First to get a marshmallow is… Carly."

The said girl catches her marshmallow.

"Next is… Andrew." He tosses him his marshmallow as well. He hands it over to Ronnie with a pat on the back.

"And… the one going home is… neither of you. Yet. Because it was a tie. So, you'll have to do a tiebreaker. Because I'm uncreative, we're going to be re-voting. Griff, Andrew, and Carly, please cast votes for either Ronnie or Lily." Chris announces.

 ***Static***

"And we're back! The one going home tonight will be… Lily." He says, tossing Ronnie the last marshmallow.

 **Confessional**

 _Andrew looks frustrated. "Griff voted for me AGAIN the first time, didn't he? If we he wasn't immune, he would be going home. And berry juice is WAY messier than grass stains. Even after washing my pants they still have a few stains."_

 ***Static***

Lily, Carly, Chef and Chris are by The-Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame.

Carly stands on her tiptoes and kisses the other girl on the lips.

Lily grins.

Chef picks up the still grinning girl and puts her in the cart.

Chris pulls the lever.

"Yuck, love. Well, we're down to 9 campers. Find out who will leave next time, on Total. Drama. Pahkitew's Next Step!"

 **Votes**

 _Andrew – "Ugh, why did Griff have to get immunity? Well, anyway, Carly and Ronnie are my friends, so, I vote Lily. I still can't believe that GRASS STAINS are considered messier than mud or berry juice."_

 _Carly – "Since Griff has immunity… I guess Ronnie, since Andrew and I are friends."_

 _Griff – "I don't know why I don't like Andrew, but he annoys me. I guess he's too cynical. So bye-bye!" – Revoted for Lily_

 _Lily – "Sorry, Ronnie, but Carly insists that we vote you over Andrew. So my vote goes to Ronnie."_

 _Ronnie – "Well, even if Griff betrayed us, he's still my friend, so I'm kind of glad he got immunity. I guess my vote goes to Lily, since Andrew said he and Carly are friends."_

 _Griff – Immunity_

 _Lily – 2 (3 in Revote)_

 _Ronnie – 2_

 _Andrew – 1_

 _Carly, Griff – 0_

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _12th Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _11th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Aaren: Dakota statue – Played_

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Griff: Letters from home – Played, Shared with Ronnie and Indigo_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Serena: Idol breaker – Not Played_

 **Reasons for being voted off:**

 _Lily is my second OC in a row to take the boot._

 _As I said, Luna left to progress the story. If she hadn't left, Lily probably would have, which would have made Carly's story line a LOT less interesting. Carly will have an important story line later, and this needed to happen to make her progress in her story line._

 **This episode was actually planned to be shorter than it was, as once again the challenge was hard to write about, but this is actually probably my new favorite chapter.**

 **There will be two more challenges before the actual merge, and that'll come in a two-parter, although it probably won't come out until after Summer, so you may have to wait a while. But the challenges are both going to be AMAZING.**

 **Finally, if you look at the list of idols (the one right above, not the one at the start of the chapter), you'll see that two of the idols have been found, although it's not said which idol was found by who.**

 **So, if I write really fast, I might be able to upload one last chapter before Summer. If not, then I'll see you next Fall!**

 **Also, if you guys would like to leave your prediction orders of who you think should leave/who you would like to leave, that'd be great, as I'm curious to see what you guys think will happen.**

 **One final thing, another poll has been posted up on my profile. Two people will be returning to the competition once the merge starts, and it's asking who you would like to come back. The two people who are going to be eliminated next chapter will have no chance of returning, as I don't want them being eliminated just to come back during the next challenge, and I also don't want to spoil you guys on who'll be eliminated next. So please, cast in your votes! Every character will add to the story. I literally have an idea for every OC if they return, although it's guaranteed that no one who rejoins will win. [Blaineley is not an option to return, as I can't write her for the life of me, plus she'd be taking an OC's place in the story]**


	10. Chapter 7&8 - The Lava-ble Race

**I've decided to revert to the confessional style that most people use. It's less confusing and more efficient, at least in my opinion.**

 **Contestants**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _12th Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _11th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Aaren: Dakota statue – Played_

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Griff: Letters from home – Played, Shared with Ronnie and Indigo_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Serena: Idol breaker – Not Played_

 **Warning: This episode of TDPNS has stunt performed by FICTIONAL teens. Please do not try anything you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

" _Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step, it was laundry day. The teens had to get as messy as possible, than they had to clean two equally dirty confessionals, before doing a HUGE pile of laundry. Aaren won it for the Medvjeti by using his Dakota statue. Griff would have gotten the boot off the Svinja, if not winning immunity, which sent Lily to join her friend Luna. But first, she shared a kiss with Carly. The first relationship of the season. Blech. Anyways, in this episode, we're going on a field trip, where we'll see several familiar faces, and do two separate challenges, effectively having two more people leave the cast, to be replaced in the next episode. Find out who's getting the boot right here on Total. Drama. Paaaaaaaaaaaaahkitew's Next Step!"_

 **In front of the new mess hall (with Andrew)**

Andrew, like two episodes ago, is walking in front of the mess hall with his headphones in (on?) when he sees a piece of paper fall out of the trashcan. He picks it up and starts reading it. His eyes open.

 **Confessional – Andrew**

He's holding an envelope in one hand and a letter in the other hand. "This must have been the letter Ronnie got from home. Griff DID share the prize with him, after all. But it gives me a lot of information. Um, sorry for reading this on air, but… 'Dear Ronnie, I'm unhappy to inform you that I may or may not have accidentally told mom and dad that we're both gay… the two of us have basically been disowned. I've notified the people at Total Drama to send you to our new house once you're done with the competition. It's'… hey, that's in the same city I live in! Anyways, ' – your favorite brother who deeply regrets it, Stevie.' So Ronnie's homosexual too… that means I actually have a chance!"

 **End Confessionals**

 **Later on in the mess hall (with Andrew)**

Andrew's eating a bowl of rice.

Ronnie comes in and sits down next to him, with a bowl of live grubs. He looks at Andrew's food and groans. "Rice? Lucky…"

Andrew shrugs. "It's because I'm a vegetarian. I guess Chris and Chef can actually be nice. I mean, rice isn't the best food ever… although I always have liked it… and I most definitely like it more than that." He points at the grubs. "You can have some if you want. I don't usually eat that much, and I almost never eat breakfast, so I'm not that hungry." He pushes the bowl over to Ronnie.

"I can tell." Ronnie replies, poking him in the ribs.

"Hey! Stop that!" Andrew says, swatting Ronnie's hand away.

"So anyway, you were going to tell me the inside joke about never eating bananas from Mars?" Ronnie asks, while pushing the bowl of grubs to the other side of the table.

"Oh yeah! Well, you see, when I was little my- " Andrew starts to reply.

 **[This is an inside joke at the author, Pokemon FTW's house. If you want to hear the whole story, I might add a short later on in the story, or just make a whole new fanfic about it. Anyways, back to the story!]**

And that's when Griff sits down across from them.

Andrew immediately glares, before stating, "Well, if it isn't Mr. Traitor."

Griff looks at him questioningly.

"You voted for me to leave. Twice." Andrew clarifies, still glaring. "If you weren't safe last night, you totally would have gone home. And I still think that grass stains are the LEAST dirty out of all of the messes that our team made. I can't believe that YOU of all people turned out to be the evil one in this competition."

"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." The actor replied with a slightly smug look on his face.

Andrew exhales heavily before replying. "For once you're right. I might even forgive you after this competition, but during it… you better watch your back."

Ronnie starts looks incredibly uncomfortable.

 **Confessional – Ronnie**

"Great, so my two best friends in this competition hate each other, the only other people I've talked to for an extended conversation is Aaren and he doesn't get along well with Andrew either. Carly seems nice and gets along with Andrew, but I don't really know her and she seems kinda shy. Indigo seems to get along with Griff, but he's on the other team, and he seems kinda soft spoken. Serena seems to have a temper, Graham seems like Andrew, only multiply the sarcasm by 20 and subtract the attraction by 100… not that I'm attracted to Andrew! And finally, Lauren… well, I don't know. She seems nice, I guess."

 **Confessional – Lauren**

"So I'm not the only one who has a problem with my two best friends in the competition hating each other! I'm kinda glad that I'm not the only one stuck with this, but I also feel bad for him. Actually, he's probably in a worse place than I am, since he seems to like Andrew. And I'm glad that I seem nice to him. I mean, I guess I'm technically cheating by listening into the confessionals, and I'm forced to sabotage my own team, but that doesn't mean I'm mean… does it?"

 **End Confessionals**

Carly sits down, and then notices Andrew glaring daggers at Griff. She looks at Ronnie questioningly.

Ronnie just shrugs helplessly.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Aaren and Serena are glaring at each other, Indigo is sitting as far away from Serena as possible, Graham is shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and Lauren is staring at her grubs, playing with them (albeit looking a little repulsed while doing so).

Finally, Chris walks in.

"Hello, campers! While I'd normally LOVE animosity between campers – seriously, great for the ratings – we have somewhere to be. We're taking a fieldtrip, everyone!" He announces. "Oh, and to make the seating as awkward as possible… I chose it! Serena will be sitting in between Graham and Aaren, Ronnie'll be stuck between Andrew and Griff, and Carly, Indigo and Lauren, you got lucky. You guys are sitting together, but I'll allow you to choose who sits where. Besides, you guys barely know each other, so you don't hate each other! Yet."

Aaren, Serena, Graham, Andrew, Griff and Ronnie all groan because they know that the trip will be torture (because he's sitting next to a psychopath, she's sitting in between the two most annoying people on earth, he's stuck with a punk and a crazy woman, he gets to sit next to his crush but on the other side of his crush is his arch-nemesis which happens to be friends with his crush, same thing only change the whole crush thing into friend, and he's stuck in between his two best friends that hate each other, respectively. Or, I guess in this situation, not so respectively. [The author deeply apologizes for that pun. Please forgive him]).

 **2\. Hours. Later.**

"Alright, campers, we're here!" Chris announces.

Everyone celebrates and gets out to stretch their legs. On one side of them is a large metal wall. On all the other sides is a dense forest, which has a small dirt road (presumably what they were driving on).

"Now listen up, maggots!" Chef shouts. "There'll be a small passage way that will open up in this 'ere wall. Go through it one at a time in alphabetical order. There's several surprises on the other side. Some good, some bad, some neutral, some depending on who you are. This idea was mine, so you're 'elcome, maggots. Now get a move on, Andrew!"

Aaren had already started going through.

Andrew shrugs, and crawls through the small entrance that just opened up.

On the other side is something that they're both relatively happy about, although a few of the surprises they… aren't as happy about.

Carly goes in next. She is quickly smothered by two of the surprises, and gets knocked over.

Graham and Griff aren't really that excited about the surprises, although they figure it could be worse.

Indigo is fine with most of the surprises, but two in particular bug him.

Lauren, Ronnie and Serena finally go through.

On the other side of the wall is…

Joshua – "King!" – , Gareth, Olive, Rhonda, Luna, Lily and Evan.

Chris and Chef both somehow manage to fit through the hole.

"Welcome back your previous competition! As you can see, Evan's replacing Blaineley… but since he's coming back in the merge, as well as two of the other contestants here, I figured you guys might want to get to know him." Chris says. "Plus we didn't want Blaineley to return." He shudders.

"Now listen up, maggots! They'll go to their team that they were eliminated from. Evan will take Blaineley's place on the Medvjeti. And they'll help your team with the challenge. Their incentive is, they don't know which of them will be joining you, and if they don't help, they might get in and immediately be voted off by their old team – for the second time!" Chef says, crookedly smiling at the last part.

"Anyways, campers, we'll give you 30 minutes to reconcile with your old teammates and competitors." Chris says. He and Chef go back through the hole.

Andrew, instead of saying hi to the others, looks around at their surroundings first. They appear to be in a cube made out of the same material from the wall before. Before he can even try to go back out, the tunnel back outside shuts.

He sighs and turns back to everyone else.

Evan is hugging Lauren, shooting Indigo a triumphant look over her shoulder. Indigo sighs, dejectedly, before Joshua – "King!" – shows up and starts to torture him for apparently "being the reason that me, the all-powerful King – "King! Oh wait, you got it right this time." – was eliminated".

Rhonda, Carly, Lily and Luna are all discussing something together.

Olive was now arguing in a four way battle between Serena, Graham, Aaren and herself.

Finally, the one that really bothered him, was that Ronnie and Griff were talking.

Andrew sighed and sat down where the entrance into this cube thing was.

"Sign up for Total Drama, they said. It'll be fun, they said. You'll meet new friends, they said." He mutters sarcastically to himself.

Lauren sits next to him. Olive had broken off from the argument and was now talking to Evan, leaving Lauren free to talk to others.

"I see what you mean… no one on my team can really stand each other, and Griff's friendship with Ronnie keeps on getting in the way of your guys' love." She says, having overheard what he said.

"Yeah… wait what? How did you-" Andrew starts to ask.

Lauren rolls her eyes. "It's pretty obvious that you like him, and it's also fairly obvious that the feeling is mutual. I'm pretty sure the only people who don't realize it are Graham and Serena who are wrapped up in their own love problems."

"Geez, it's that obvious? And do you really think he likes me as well? … And I'm pretty sure Aaren has no clue either. He wouldn't notice love if Aphrodite herself was at his door with a box of chocolates, a card, a balloon, a bouquet of flowers AND a teddy bear."

Lauren chuckles at this a bit. "Isn't Aphrodite the Greek god of love or something?" She asks.

"Yup! Born of seafoam along with her brother or son, depending on the myths, Eros, or Cupid, in most myths she changes into someone that you find beautiful. So in your case… Evan?" He responds.

"Evan? Nah, we're just friends. I have my eyes set on someone else." She responds.

"… AAREN?! … Nah. Griff? For the love of Arceus, I hope not. And out of the remaining contestants that aren't taken or in love – at least to my knowledge – that leaves… Indigo?" He questions.

 **Confessional – Lauren**

"THEY'RE ON TO ME!"

 **End Confessionals**

"Nope! I never said it was someone still in the competition, let alone someone in it." She lies.

Nearby, Indigo (having finally gotten away from Joshua – "King!" – ) was listening in.

 **Confessional – Indigo**

"A-at least I know she doesn't like A-Aaren, either…" He sighs. "Not… not like I thought I stood a chance, anyways… I just realized that my mom's probably watching this. And now she's going to know who I like." He buries his head in his hands. "I'm DOOMED. Mom, please, PLEASE just leave it alone. You know what happened LAST time you got involved…"

He pauses.

"Wait a minute, how did I even get in the confessional? We're in a metal cube with no exits or entrances. How do we even get into the confessional during challenges, anyways? Weird… am I the first person to notice this? I guess I'll have to ask Luna, the Brainiac that was on the other team later. Um, if I can get out that is… HELP!"

 **End Confessionals**

Chris and Chef re-enter.

"Okay, contestants, I hope you had a good time reuniting with those who were voted off! So, would the Medvjeti and the Svinja please separate into groups? Oh, and for those of you who were voted off and didn't know, Aaren and Griff swapped teams."

 **Contestants for this challenge**

 **Team Jadno Uzgoj Svinja:**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin [Michael 15]_

 _Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective [Guest]_

 _Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist [PinkMocha1227]_

 _Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 **Team Lijepe Lijepe Medvjeti:**

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy [Michael15]_

 _Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Co-Host [GirlPower54]_

 _Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin [Michael15]_

 **Challenge Explanation**

Everyone squeezes out of the metal cube. The bus drives all the way around the metal wall (there's more inside it than just the small metal cube. A lot more, as you'll see in the second part of this chapter).

There's a large river where there are four canoes waiting. On the other bank is an expansive forest. In the distance you can see a large volcano towering above everything else. The volcano is smoking.

"Okay, everyone," Chris announces. "Your challenge will be the most difficult – and life threatening – challenge yet. First off, you will have to canoe across this river. Than you will have to portage through the woods – who can tell me what portage means?"

Andrew and Luna both raise their hands right away.

"Andrew?" Chris calls on.

"If you aren't a boy scout, didn't see the Bony Island episode of the first season, or just have never been canoeing in general, to portage means to carry your canoe across the land." Andrew says.

"Very good. Now, after you're done portaging, there will be another river on the other side of the forest. After cleaning off your canoe, you will canoe to the other side, where you will portage your canoe all the way up the volcano. At the top is several helicopters. They'll be picking up the already-eliminated contestants, and Evan, as well as the canoes. Then, the teams will race down the volcano. There are two rafts in the river. Your team will row across on the rafts, portage the rafts to THIS river, row across, and hopefully not die by the lava. The lava won't be able to reach you at all once you get two thirds of the way over this river, but you have to row your raft ALL THE WAY ACROSS and carry it to me to win invincibility. Have the utmost caution in this challenge. Does anyone have ANY questions?" He asks.

Lauren raises her hand. "Isn't this against our contracts?"

"Eh, this is a fanfiction. But no, it's only against your contracts if you die. So try not to do that. Ehem, Chef will be deciding the canoeing and portaging groups." Chris responds.

"Listen up, maggots. Canoe 1 for the Svinja, the one to the far left, is the Svinja girls. Canoe 2 for the Svinja is the excuses for male Svinja. Canoe 1 for the Medvjeti, the one to the far right, is the Medvjeti girls, and Evan, as he is taking Blaineley's place in this challenge. Canoe 2 for the Medvjeti maggots is the maggoty males for the Medvjeti. Do I make myself clear, maggots?" Chef says, glaring at the campers.

"Yes sir!" Just about everyone responds. (Andrew does an over exaggerated salute, making Ronnie laugh. Chef glares at both of them and they instantly stand up straight as a board, trying not to do so much as breath, in case Chef decides that they would be good targets for his spaghetti launcher.)

"Then you may begin." Chris says.

The sixteen teens (I'm counting Evan as a teen, just for simplicities sake) rush to their respective canoes and quickly start paddling. The girl Svinja are lagging a little behind everyone else (seeing as they have Carly, Olive, Lily and Luna, none of which are very strong), but all in all it's pretty even.

The Medvjeti girls make it to shore first (seeing as they have Serena, Lauren, Evan and Rhonda, three out of four of which are pretty strong), but struggle picking up their canoe.

The male Svinja make it to shore next, and, with Andrew, directing them, quickly pick up their canoe.

The Medvjeti girls finally pick up their canoe, right as the Medvjeti guys get to shore. The guys pick it up at a medium speed.

The Svinja girls finally make it to shore, but manage to pick it up pretty quickly.

Up ahead with the Svinja guys, they're having a little bit of trouble getting around the trees, as well as height different, and both Medvjeti canoes quickly catch up to them. They all get to the next river at about the same time, although the Svinja get their canoe in the water pretty quickly while the other two have a bit more trouble.

Meanwhile, the Svinja girls are getting slightly sore arms, but they quickly forge ahead. They finally get to the second river, where both guys teams have almost gotten across, and the Medvjeti girls are about half way across, fighting a current.

The guy canoes are finally portaging through another small forest, and are almost to the base of the volcano.

Both girl canoes have finally made it to the other side, and quickly start portaging once again.

The guys are finally up at the top of the volcano, tying their canoes to a few helicopters that are waiting there. Aaren, Indigo, Graham, Andrew, Griff and Ronnie start heading down while Gareth and Joshua – "King!" – start climbing up the rope ladders.

On the way down, they pass the girls. Andrew, Griff and Ronnie decide to help their team out a bit, while Aaren, Indigo and Graham head down to prepare their team's raft.

The Svinja canoe quickly overtakes the Medvjeti canoe now that they have seven people (albeit none of them being that strong) compared to the Medvjeti's four.

Lily, Luna and Olive start heading up the ladder while Griff, Andrew, Ronnie and Carly start running back down the volcano, now that they have both of their canoes tied to the helicopter.

The Svinja reach the first river and start paddling their raft across as quick as they can.

Meanwhile, Serena and Lauren are finally coming down the volcano.

The Svinja are now carrying their raft to the second river, while the Medvjeti finally start paddling.

The Svinja aren't talking, just rowing (having gotten to the second river), while the Medvjeti are – like always – having a heated debate.

The Svinja make it across.

Back with the Medvjeti, they've finally made it to the second river. Serena loses her shoe in their panic (as there's a slight earthquake, meaning the volcano's probably going to go off soon).

The Medvjeti finally make it to the other side. Aaren, Serena, Lauren and Graham are all grumbling (about Serena being too bossy, about a wet foot and a missing shoe, about having to vote off another person, and about people grumbling, respectively), while Indigo is silent.

The two helicopters land next to them, a little ways away, letting Joshua – "King!" – , Gareth, Rhonda, Olive, Luna, Lily and Evan out.

"Okay, teens! Medvjeti, you're voting right now and right here who you want to vote off. This is the last challenge as a team, so you might want to think about this carefully. You can also vote off one of the contestants in hopes that you're preventing someone from re-entering the competition, but it might be better to not risk it. Choice is up to you! Today you'll be voting by tossing ONE PERSON'S picture into the lake, then handing the rest back to me." Chris announces, handing them each pictures of everyone on the team as well as the ex-contestants. "You may start whenever. Oh, and Svinja, feel free to watch."

Andrew sits down in front of a tree, watching the volcano behind the water and trees finally go off in front of the setting sun.

Ronnie sits next to him.

"Great view…" Andrew comments.

"Yeah…" Ronnie says. He's currently looking at Andrew. He snaps out of it for a minute, watching the eruption (and the sunset) before going back to looking at a certain someone.

"OKAY, campers!" Chris announces. "The votes are in! First off, if you wish to play an elimination statue, play it now, but you SHOULD ALREADY KNOW THAT, as it literally say it on the bottom of the statue. Anyways, since no one seems to want to play any statues… only two campers got votes. First vote goes to Aaren."

Aaren looks at everyone suspiciously.

"Second vote to Serena."

Serena looks slightly shocked, then mad, then guilty, then looks with acceptance, the slightly angry again.

"Third vote to Serena."

Serena starts to look slightly nervous now.

"Fourth vote, to… Aaren."

Serena mouths Lauren a quick thank you.

"Final vote is for… Serena. Sorry!" Chris announces.

He tosses everyone else a marshmallow.

 **Confessional – Serena**

"I figured I had to go at some point… I'm just glad that Lauren voted with me, and kinda sad that Graham voted for me. He's an idiot. Of course, I am too, since I finally realized why I hated him so much. Oh well, maybe after he's eliminated I can tell him…"

 **End Confessionals**

 **Votes:**

Serena – Aaren

Aaren – Serena

Indigo – Serena

Graham – Aaren

Lauren – Serena

Serena – 3

Aaren – 2

Lauren, Graham, Indigo – 0

 **Serena** – Aaren. Do I even need to say why? Besides, I finally understand and came to terms with why I hated Graham. If I'm not voted off, I'll tell him.

 **Aaren** – Serena. Do I even need to say why? She's bossy, arrogant, and she'll be tough to beat in the merge.

 **Indigo** – While I'd love for Aaren to go as well, I voted for Serena. She's a bit… stand-offish. And she had her chance. She blew it.

 **Graham** – Aaren. Serena hates him more than me, and I'm assuming that Indigo and Lauren are both voting for him as well. Besides, Aaren's a huge threat while Serena's just a minor threat. And I think she likes me. But that's beside the point.

 **Lauren** – Serena. I'm sorry, and if you forgive me I'd still like to be your friend after all this, but… being in an alliance with Graham and Indigo is more advantageous than just an alliance with you. Besides, I get along with almost everyone, and you kind of wreck that a little bit. … I'm sorry.

 **Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _12th Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _11th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _N/A Place: Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 **Reasons for Leaving**

 _And Serena is off! Sorry RocketShark for not making them actually hook up, but honestly I think it turned out better that way. Not EVERYONE is going to officially hook up over the Summer just because they like each other (although they may officially hook up later)._

 _Serena left because she wasn't friendly enough, and I think that's important. People like Heather, Courtney, Duncan (except in AS), Sugar, Max, Amy, Scott and Jo made it surprisingly far for playing such a poor social game. The only person I can think of that played a poor social game in the actual show and got eliminated for it right away was Eva (and technically Amy since she got poisoned and kicked off for playing a poor social game). Serena started off playing a pretty good social game, and it went downhill from there. As soon as she got overbearing (and they lost), they kicked her off. Social game is just important as your physical and mental game, and I think more people need to be reminded of that._

 _Also, this will definitely change how Graham interacts around both Lauren and Indigo, as they both voted for Serena._

 **Something important to mention, this entire part of the chapter came to me from a dream. I copied it down EXACTLY how I remembered it (and I have a pretty accurate memory when I do remember my dreams), other than the confessionals (which were nonexistent in the dream), so that's why it may feel a little OOC-ish. But hey, Chris needed to give out more dangerous challenges anyways, and I think this worked okay.**

 **So, who will go next? Find out right here. Literally. This is a two-parter, and the first episode without teams, although I don't consider it to be the official merge. Kind of like the Brunch of Disgustingness in Season 1 where it was boys against girls, right before the merge but not actually part of it. Although it won't be boys vs. girls. It's an automatic elimination round!**

The sun has finally set. The eliminated contestants have gone back into the helicopter to stay at their hotel for the night, and the 8 remaining campers are waiting to hear what their next challenge is.

"Alright, campers!" Chris says, grinning evilly. "Today's challenge will be in there." He points at the metal wall.

An archway (much bigger than the tunnel from earlier) opens up, revealing what's inside: a giant amusement park.

"This challenge will test out your speed, both mental and physical. Oh, also, it'll show us if you like roller coasters or not. This challenge is an automatic elimination round. The eight of you will be running in and trying out all nine rides and games: The Ferris Wheel, The Twirla-Whirl, The Egg Scrambler, The Fishbowl Toss, The Dart Game, and four different roller coasters called The Chris, The McLean, The Hatchet and The-Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame-Simulation! After you complete each ride, you'll receive a riddle. The first letter of the answer of the riddle will be a letter to unlock this letter lock. Your goal is to make the correct word using those letters. Also, if you don't do all the rides and games before unlocking a letter lock, you will be automatically eliminated instead of the last place contestant. Did I make myself clear?" He says, still grinning evily.

Everyone nods.

"Good. Now go!" He says. The door to the park shuts behind the campers as they run off.

 **With Andrew**

Andrew immediately goes to his favorite ride, The Twirla-Whirl. Upon the ride being over, the person managing the ride gives him a slip of paper.

He reads it out loud.

"It's a word in reverse, without one of the letters and two others switched. Think backpacks and maps. Okay, well, backpacks backwards is skcapkcab, skcapkcab doesn't spell anything even if you do take out a letter and maps… well, I doubt the word is 'map', as that's just a non-plural form of the original word… and why would they put backpacks in if it wasn't important? … Wait a minute, I got it! 'A word' in reverse is drowa, and that without a letter is droa. Switch the r and o and you get… Dora!"

 **With Aaren**

Aaren just finished the fishbowl game.

"Shakespeare says that this is the food of love. Um… spaghetti? I don't know… I guess I'll solve it later…"

He sticks the piece of paper in his pocket.

 **With Lauren**

She had gotten a piece of paper from the man running the darts game.

"Owen's mother had three children. The youngest was June, the middle child was July. What was the name of the eldest child? Easy. Owen. Heard that one a million times."

 **With Carly**

She had just ridden The McLean.

"The first part is always in a disguise and very suspicious, the second part is what you say when you're thinking, and the third part is the first of reversed. Then you must turn it around. Well, um… the second part could be um? B-but… that'd be _um_. What words has um in the middle? Um… pumpkin… but p isn't always in disguise… and pkin isn't the first of reversed… uh… er… ER! And the first of reversed is r… so… Err? Um… ninjaerr? Spyerr? Wait… spider? The first of REVERSED would be the first letter of DESREVER, which is d! I think... so that means the letter I need from this riddle is… r, since I need the last letter, as it said it was reversed."

 **With Ronnie**

"Still can't believe the answer to The Chris coaster is 'Ice'. I figured it'd be Chris, or McLean, or something that's just as pompous as he is. Oh well… let's see, the riddle on this one is… It's a word in reverse, without one of the letters and two others switched. Think backpacks and maps. It's 'a word' in reverse! Um… Dora? An I and a D? Interesting…

 **With Griff**

"If music be the food of love, play on! That's two! Still, 'orange' and 'music'? O and M… mom? Nah, it's nine letters…"

 **With Graham**

"Yellow and Orange? Can't Chris come up with anything better?"

 **With Carly**

"Rents? That's two Rs…

 **With Aaren**

"I have 6 riddles but zero answers…"

 **With Andrew**

"The double letter in mittens would be a T! So that's a D, an O, an R, a Y and a T… Dora Orange Rents Yellow Mittens? Weird, it actually kind of makes a sentence so far."

 **With Griff**

"Owl, Rents, Ice, Spider – only it's in reverse, so Redips, and Music… RIMORS? Closest thing I've gotten so far…"

 **With Aaren**

"I have all nine, but I've only solved two! Ninjaermr? No, that doesn't make sense! Stupid… um… well it has to end in r, since that's the first of reverse, and that must be the correct letter! I hope…"

 **With Andrew**

"D, O, R, Y, T, R, O, I, M… Morty? That leaves DOR though… Dor… dor… dorm… dorm! Dormitory!"

 **With Carly**

"I think I found it in almost the exact order! If I put one R there and another there… Dormitory!"

 **With Ronnie**

"D, A, R, Y, T, R, O, I, M… dairy romt? Uh… no… wait a minute, Owen! It's not an A, it's an O!"

 **With Griff**

"Um… Yordtroim? I dunno…"

 **With Aaren**

"Oh, it's Spider. That was actually pretty tricky! Okay, um… what on earth is the food of love? I have a D, A, R, Y, T, R, O and an I… heh, that almost spells dormitory… wait… music! Music is the food of love!"

He starts running. He sees Griff rushing ahead of him. All of the other contestants have already finished and are watching the race.

Andrew's muttering to himself. "As much as I hate Aaren… please eliminate Griff, please eliminated Griff, please eliminate Griff…"

The person to get to the letter locks first, and unlock it is…

Aaren.

Griff sighs.

"And now we're down to seven! Join us next time at the aftermath, where we'll also introduce who will be coming back to raise the numbers back up to ten!" Chris announces.

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Serena Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Aaren: Dakota statue – Played_

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 **Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _12th Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _11th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _N/A Place: Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _8_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 **Reasons for Leaving**

 _I was originally going to have Griff stay for a while into the merge, as I had one more thing I wanted to do with his subplot. Unfortunately, that subplot did NOT work out as well as I had hoped, so I got rid of the subplot, and with it, Griff. The main reason I didn't just keep Griff in even with his subplot out is that he was keeping Rondrew from becoming an official ship, and now that we're at the merge, we need some fluffiness against the dirtiness and tenseness of this competition, meaning we'll need Rondrew asap._

 **See you next time for the Aftermath and the returning of the characters! I definitely won't be posting that chapter until I get back home in August, as I want to see if the votes change at all. Everyone has at least two votes, except for one of my OCs which only has one.**

 **Also, as I said last time, send in your predictions for who's coming back and who's going to be eliminated!**

 **See you next time~!**

 **Pokemon FTW! Signing off.**


	11. Aftermath 2

**Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 **Voted Off**

 _16th Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _15th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _14th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _13th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _12th Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _11th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _N/A Place: Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _8_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 **Warning, this episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Please, do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

The scene opens with all 16 of this season's contestants, Evan, Geoff, Bridgette, Sierra and Alejandro.

"Welcome back to The Aftermath!" Alejandro exclaims.

"Alejandro and Geoff will be explaining a challenge that Bridgette and I will be hosting." Sierra says. "But first off, we're going to bring back some old friends!"

From offstage, Owen, Gwen, Beth, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Zoey, Mike, Shawn, Sky, MacArthur, Sanders and Brody walk in.

"Now," Geoff starts, "you may be wondering what the challenge is, since we all know that this is going to be for the returning spots, and why Evan, the finalists and the contestants that are still in are competing."

"Well," Alejandro says, "If two eliminated contestants of this season win, then they'll get to join Evan in rejoining the game! But, if ANYONE else competing wins, than they get to pick who returns."

"That's right!" Bridgette says, interrupting. "Now, you may be wondering why there hasn't been a food based challenge yet. That's because this is it, right here. First of all, we're going to split you into teams. Team 1 will be Owen, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, Mike, Shawn, Sanders, Geoff, Andrew, Aaren, Lauren, Ronnie, Gareth, Rhonda, Lily, Serena, and, as an extra bonus, Evan. Team 2 will consist of Gwen, Beth, Heather, Lightning, Zoey, Sky, MacArthur, Brody, Carly, Indigo, Graham, Blaineley, Olive, Luna, King, and Griff. Team 2, you get to pick one person, as a group, to eliminated from Team 1."

 **Confessional – Andrew**

"Well, for the people who know me that are on the other team, only Carly and Luna really like me. So I may be doomed."

 **Confessional – Griff**

"I do NOT want Andrew to get another ally back in the game. Best case scenario, myself and a neutral person come back, like Gareth."

 **Confessional – Lightning**

"Lightning doesn't know sha-who these people are."

 **Confessional – Alejandro**

"I can only hope they vote me off… this challenge will NOT be pretty. Plus, I have a weak stomach."

 **End Confessionals**

"Team 2 has come to a consensus!" Sierra announces. "Sorry Owen!"

She pulls on a pulley rope, and Owen falls.

"Now, for the actual challenge. Sierra and I will serve both teams a DISGUSTING dish. The first person to receive it can pass it. So can the next person. You can keep on passing it down until you're out of people. But, once everyone on your team's passed it, the first and last person in line will be eliminated. Once ten people are eliminated, or after every person EXCEPT ten has eaten a dish, we'll continue to the next part!"

 **10\. Minutes. Later.**

The two teams of 16 are sitting down on separate tables.

Sierra and Bridgette hand off platters to Duncan and Gwen. Underneath is a single chili pepper seed. Gwen immediately passes it, but Duncan foolishly eats it, making his face go completely red and steam come out of his ears. Meanwhile, on Team 1, Beth and Heather have passed it, giving it to Lightning. Like what happened with Duncan, he immediately regrets it.

"Congrats!" Sierra announces.

Bridgette presses a button, and Duncan's and Lightning's chairs fly to the other side of the room.

"You've made it to the next round." Bridgette confirms. "Next dish!"

The next dish is pig ears.

Alejandro quickly passes it to Cameron, who passes it to Mike, who passes it to Shawn who eats it without any hesitations.

Gwen shrugs and eats them.

Shawn and Gwen both join Lightning and Duncan.

"Okay, these dishes apparently aren't getting to you…" Sierra says. "Time to turn it up a notch!"

The next dish is a bowl full of live worms.

Alejandro passes it once again to Cameron, who after some hesitation, eats it.

Meanwhile, Beth, Heather, Zoey, Sky, and even MacArthur and Brody have passed it. Carly, Indigo and Graham also pass it. Blaineley, on the other hand, eats it.

The new lines are: Alejandro, Mike, Sanders, Geoff, Andrew, Aaren, Lauren, Ronnie, Gareth, Rhonda, Lily, Serena and Evan; as well as Beth, Heather, Zoey, Sky, MacArthur, Brody, Carly, Indigo, Graham, Olive, Luna, King, and Griff.

"Bird-nest soup!" Bridgette announces.

Alejandro and Mike pass, but Sanders eats it.

Beth also passes it, but Heather eats it.

"Fried snake!" Sierra says.

Alejandro, Mike, Geoff, Andrew, Lauren, Ronnie, Gareth, Rhonda, Lily, Serena and Evan all pass it, eliminating Alejandro and Evan.

Sky eats it on the other hand.

 **Safe:** Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Shawn, Sky, Sanders, Blaineley

 **Eliminated:** Owen, Alejandro, Evan

 **Team 1:** Mike, Geoff, Andrew, Aaren, Lauren, Ronnie, Gareth, Rhonda, Lily and Serena

 **Team 2:** Beth, Zoey, MacArthur, Brody, Carly, Indigo, Graham, Olive, Luna, King, and Griff

"Next is one that I'm sure most of you haven't heard of… TUNA EYES. This delicacy comes from Japan." Bridgette says.

Mike and Beth both suffer through it.

Bridgette winces a bit at the next one. "I'm sorry fellow vegetarians… dolphin meat."

Andrew immediately makes gagging sounds.

Geoff suffers through it, while Zoey passes it to MacArthur who does the same.

Bridgette's eyes open really wide. "Yum yum happy go time candy fish tails."

Andrew eats it (since contrary to popular belief, it has no meat in it).

Zoey passes it.

Brody passes it.

Carly, Indigo, Graham, Olive, Luna, King and even Griff pass it.

 **Safe:** Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Shawn, Sky, Sanders, Blaineley, Mike, Beth, Geoff, MacArthur, Andrew

 **Eliminated:** Owen, Alejandro, Evan, Zoey, Griff

 **Team 1:** Aaren, Lauren, Ronnie, Gareth, Rhonda, Lily and Serena

 **Team 2:** Brody, Carly, Indigo, Graham, Olive, Luna and King

Bridgette almost throws up at the next one, making Sierra have to read it.

"Dog meat."

King actually eats it, while the other team doesn't.

 **Safe:** Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Shawn, Sky, Sanders, Blaineley, Mike, Beth, Geoff, MacArthur, Andrew, King

 **Eliminated:** Owen, Alejandro, Evan, Zoey, Griff, Serena, Aaren

 **Team 1:** Lauren, Ronnie, Gareth, Rhonda and Lily

 **Team 2:** Brody, Carly, Indigo, Graham, Olive and Luna

"A very UNpopular meal, created by our very own Courtney, Neapolitan ice-cream with bird poop sauce!" Bridgette says.

The remaining contestants all groan.

Team 2 isn't able to stomach it, but Ronnie manages to get it down.

 **Safe:** Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Shawn, Sky, Sanders, Blaineley, Mike, Beth, Geoff, MacArthur, Andrew, King, Ronnie

 **Eliminated:** Owen, Alejandro, Evan, Zoey, Griff, Serena, Aaren, Brody, Luna

 **Team 1:** Lauren, Gareth, Rhonda and Lily

 **Team 2:** Carly, Indigo, Graham and Olive

"Okay, since it only takes one more person being eliminated to move onto the next round, we're going to make this round more fun. EVERYONE has to eat the food to move on. If multiple people don't, there'll be a tie breaker. So, the first speed-round food is… chocolate covered ants."

And like that, Rhonda is OUT.

 **Safe:** Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Cameron, Lightning, Shawn, Sky, Sanders, Blaineley, Mike, Beth, Geoff, MacArthur, Andrew, King, Ronnie, Lauren, Gareth, Lily, Carly, Indigo, Graham, Olive

 **Eliminated:** Owen, Alejandro, Evan, Zoey, Griff, Serena, Aaren, Brody, Luna, Rhonda

"Okay," Bridgette announces. "The next round will be an eating competition. Whoever can eat this MOLDY sausage, pineapple and artichoke slice of pizza first, or can eat more before two minutes are up, moves on, while the other will be eliminated from the competition.

Duncan beats Gwen, Heather somehow beats Cameron, Shawn easily beats Lightning, Sky and Sanders tie, eliminating them both, Blaineley beats Mike, Geoff beats Beth, MacArthur beats Andrew (who forfeits), Joshua – "King!" – beats Ronnie, Lauren beats Gareth, Carly beats Lily, Indigo beats Graham, and Olive goes up against both Sky and Sanders, losing to them both, meaning all three are officially eliminated.

 **Safe:** Duncan, Heather, Shawn, Blaineley, Geoff, MacArthur, King, Lauren, Carly, Indigo

 **Eliminated:** Owen, Alejandro, Evan, Zoey, Griff, Serena, Aaren, Brody, Luna, Rhonda, Gwen, Cameron, Lightning, Sky, Sanders, Olive, Mike, Beth, Andrew, Ronnie, Gareth, Lily, Graham

"Now, for a cooking competition! Being your judges are… three random eliminated contestants! Go!"

Duncan manages to make an okay fried-egg tortilla wrap.

Heather messes up her brioche big time.

Shawn makes peach cobbler.

Blaineley makes burnt juice (don't ask me how that's possible).

Geoff makes a burrito.

MacArthur makes a homemade donut.

King makes a very-berry pie.

Lauren makes some sort of chocolate cake.

Carly makes a masterful chocolate mousse.

Finally, Indigo makes a UFO (unidentified filthy object).

 **First up, Owen, Alejandro and Lily give Duncan's a fondue.**

 **Griff, Zoey and Evan give Heather a huge fondon't.**

 **Ronnie, Andrew and Mike give the biggest fondue ever.**

 **Aaren, Olive and Lightning give a huge fondon't.**

 **Brody, Beth and Luna give Geoff a fondue.**

 **Sanders, Sky and Gareth give a fondon't, as a donut is unoriginal.**

 **Gwen, Cameron and Serena give King a surprising fondue.**

 **Lauren and Carly both also get fondues, while Indigo makes a somewhat obvious fondon't.**

 **Safe:** Duncan, Shawn, Geoff, King, Lauren, Carly

 **Eliminated:** Owen, Alejandro, Evan, Zoey, Griff, Serena, Aaren, Brody, Luna, Rhonda, Gwen, Cameron, Lightning, Sky, Sanders, Olive, Mike, Beth, Andrew, Ronnie, Gareth, Lily, Graham, Heather, Blaineley, MacArthur, Indigo

"Okay, the final 6 must… do an eating competition. The two people who eat the most food at the end, win." Bridgette announces.

The first one to run out of room is Carly, with Shawn and Duncan both following soon after.

Lauren drops out not too long after, giving Geoff and King the win.

"Geoff," Bridgette asks, "who would you like to bring back into the game besides Evan and Josh-er, King!"

Geoff thinks for a moment. "I gotta say Rhonda. She's nice, and it'll definitely change up some strategy!"

Sierra nods. "There you have it, folks, Rhonda, Evan and Joshua…" "KING!" "… are back in the game!"

 **Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _** Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 **Voted Off**

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 **That's right, folks! Rhonda and Joshu-er, a, King, are back in the game, as well as Evan!**

 **Will Evan complicate the Evan Lauren Indigo love triangle?**

 **Will Joshua – "King!" – be as annoying as he usually is?**

 **Will Rhonda help Carly, Ronnie and Andrew plow through the merge?**

 **Find out next time on TDPNS!**


	12. Chapter 9 - Another Ridonculous Race

**Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Voted Off**

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Serena Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Aaren: Dakota statue – Played_

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Rhonda: Challenge Information – Played_

 _Joshua/King: N/A_

 _Evan: N/A_

 **Warning: This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Please, do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

 _Last time on Total Drama, Serena was getting a little too cutthroat, and Griff vs Andrew was making Ronnie really uncomfortable. Once the Medvjeti lost, Serena was quick to go, all because Lauren betrayed her. But then, we decided to eliminated one other person in an everyman for themselves automatic elimination. Aaren barely beat Griff in solving the riddle, sending Griff home. Then, we had the finalists of all the past seasons, as well as all of the people who have completed on this season and Evan, compete in a NASTY eating competition to decide who'd return. Now that Evan, Rhonda and the self-proclaimed king are back in the Final 10, what will change? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaahkitew's Next Step!_

 **On the beach**

"Now, campers," Chris says, "it's come to my attention that every immunity statue that's currently in play has been found. If you wish to do so, you can play yours now, winning immunity, making you not have to compete in this competition, and giving you a special reward!"

Andrew thinks over something. "Hey Chris, speaking of special rewards, didn't you promise Carly and I something after the singing tournament?"

Chris looks slightly angry. "Fine, Andrew, Carly, you'll be safe tonight UNLESS you come in last place in this challenge."

Andrew gets a smug look on his face.

"Um, excuse me, Chris," Lauren says, "but I'd like to play my Joshua Invincibility Statue."

Chris looks it over. "That is indeed the real thing, making Lauren immune, and letting her sit out of this challenge!"

Graham also speaks up. "I found this when we returned from The Aftermath, yesterday." He holds up the Serena Invincibility Statue.

"This is also the real thing! Graham also gets to sit out." Chris says.

Graham smiles smugly, grabbing a Fullmetal Alchemist manga.

Andrew glances at the cover. "Sorry, but Fullmetal is overrated."

Graham shrugs. "Each to his own."

"NOW!" Chris exclaims, "Andrew, Carly, Ronnie, Indigo, Evan, Rhonda, Joshua –

"KING!"

\- And Aaren. The eight of you will be competing in the most whacky race ever. You might even call it a Ridonculous Race. You all will have to grab three cards, one says what to wear, one says what to hold, and one says how to travel. You will then have to go around the island. You will draw again, exchanging your transportation card and ADDING an item card and a clothing card. You will do this one more time. The first person here wearing three ridiculous items, holding three random things and probably sweating like crazy, will win immunity from the vote tonight. Now, on your marks. Get set… draw!"

Andrew has to carry a teacup, wear a pink tutu and ride a tricycle.

Aaren has to carry a book set of volumes about different animals, wear a fake diamond tiara, and run.

Ronnie has to carry a horse saddle, wear a poodle skirt and moonwalk.

Carly has to carry a snapping turtle, wear a Phantom of the Opera mask, and dive a go-cart.

Rhonda has to carry a small tub of bird poop, wear a fake muscle shirt-thing, and piggyback on a random intern.

Evan has to carry a golden Chris statue, wear one of those eyebrow-nose-and-mustache glasses, and swim.

Indigo has to carry a toxic marshmallow with tongs, wear a plague doctor mask, and hop on one foot.

Finally, Joshua – "King!" – has to carry a random intern, wear a pink feather boa, and crab walk.

As expected from someone driving a go-cart, Carly finishes her first lap first. As well as the snapping turtle and the Phantom of the Opera mask, she must carry a live-sized poster of Chris himself, and drench all her clothing in sparkles. She must also ditch the go-cart, and now she must hula-dance the next lap around the island.

Aaren, finally having run all the way around his first lap, must add a boombox and a hot pink #Loser shirt to his book set and tiara. And now, like Evan, he must swim.

Joshua – "King!" – had finally crab-walked to the finish of his first lap. As well as carrying the intern and wearing a boa, he must add a jack-o'-lantern and hot pink short-shorts to his supply. Luckily for him, he can now grab Carly's go-cart.

Fourth to arrive to finish their first lap is Rhonda, luckily being light enough so that the intern giving her a piggy-back ride wasn't slowed down too much. Adding to her tub of bird poop and fake muscles, she must now wear plaid green and brown leggings (yuck) and carry a backpack filled with bricks. She has to run.

Fifth to finish their first lap is Ronnie, having moonwalked all the way around the island. As well as carrying a saddle (which are really heavy), he must also try to bear the weight of a small fold up chair, and as well as the poodle skirt, he must wear a mask that does NOT let him see properly. And now he must unicycle all the way there.

Sixth to arrive is Andrew, who came right after Ronnie, ditching his tricycle asap. Adding to his fragile teacup and pink tutu, he must wear a light blue bow and carry a living frog. He must also pogo stick all the way around the island.

Seventh to arrive is Evan, swimming for winning. Adding to his Chris statue and joke glasses, he must also wear a tie-dye cat t-shirt that's three sizes too big for him, and carry around a dead badger. He must, like Indigo, hop on one foot.

Eight to arrive is NOT Indigo, as by hopping on one foot would take quite some time to finish even one lap. Instead, King arrives in the go-cart. He must now carry an intern, a jack-o'-lantern and Chef's spaghetti gun. He must wear a pink feathered boa, hot pink short-shorts and a #ILuvBarbie Millennial pink t-shirt. To finish this challenge, he must, like Indigo and Evan are already suffering through, hop on one foot.

One by one, the other contestants finish their second laps (and in Indigo's case first), but every single one who gets to the third lap have really hard ways to travel, including walking on their hands, riding a wild bear, pogo-sticking, and, of course, hopping on one foot.

The BACKWARDS order in which they arrive in is… Indigo, Evan, Andrew, Carly, Rhonda, Joshua – "King!" - , Aaren and… Ronnie, who wins immunity!

"Ronnie wins! Andrew and Carly also both win immunity, as they didn't come in last. Meaning, you can only vote for a few people. Indigo, Evan, Rhonda, the self-proclaimed King, and, Aaren. We're going to be eliminating someone right here, right now. This elimination will be a verbal one. Request a person that you'd like to eliminate in the confessional."

 **10\. Minutes. Later.**

"And we're back! S'mores go to Andrew, Carly, Ronnie, Graham and Lauren, as they're all immune." Chris announces.

Andrew hands his over to Ronnie, like always.

"Next one safe, with zero votes is… Rhonda." Chris says.

Rhonda catches her marshmallow, wincing at the gooeyness and handing it to her twin.

"Also with a surprising zero votes is… King Joshua." Chris announces, tossing him a marshmallow as well.

"It's just King." He replies, popping the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Third to be safe is… Evan, with only one vote."

Evan smirks as he catches his.

"Indigo, you're on the chopping block because you're part of the reason that Serena got eliminated, taking you down to only one friend in this competition, as Griff also go eliminated, and Graham now wants nothing to do with you. Aaren, you're on the chopping block because… well, I don't really know why. I'm assuming you're considered a threat. And there's the fact that Andrew hates your guts for some reason, and he controls a lot of the votes right now. And the person to get 10th place in this competition is… Aaren." Chris tosses Indigo the marshmallow. "Sorry, Aaren, but it's time for The Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame. Oh boy, I can't wait to use this thing! I haven't gotten to since Lily got eliminated!"

 **Votes:**

 **Aaren –** Evan told me to vote for Indigo. I never really liked him, and he's the only name that I've heard going around.

 **Andrew –** Aaren. He, Evan and Joshua are the biggest threats. No one really knows much about Evan, so I don't think anyone will really trust him, and Joshua annoys everyone, meaning that he'll be soon to go anyways.

 **Carly –** Andrew, Rhonda, Ronnie and I agreed to vote out Aaren. So out he goes.

 **Evan –** Indigo, buh-bye!

 **Graham –** I've heard Aaren and Indigo's names going around today. I don't trust either, but Indigo did the unforgiveable, so that's why my vote goes to him.

 **Indigo –** Evan. He's been against me since day one.

 **Joshua/King –** Indigo. He's the reason I got eliminated the first time around. Well, him and Rhonda, but I actually have allies also trying to vote out Indigo.

 **Lauren –** Thanks to my eavesdropping, I've heard Indigo, Evan and Aaren's names. I'm going to say Aaren, since he's the only one that I don't actually know or like that well.

 **Rhonda –** Sorry, Aaren, but if Carly trusts Andrew and Ronnie, than so do I.

 **Ronnie –** Welp, Andrew's going for Aaren, and I've only ever really talked to him once. Plus he IS a threat.

 **Immune –** Andrew, Carly, Lauren, Graham, Ronnie

 **5 –** Aaren

 **4 –** Indigo

 **1 –** Evan

 **0 –** Andrew, Carly, Lauren, Graham, Ronnie, Joshua/King, Rhonda

 **Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Voted Off**

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Serena Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Aaren Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Rhonda: Challenge Information – Played_

 _Joshua/King: N/A_

 _Evan: N/A_

 **Reasons Why:**

 _And we're down to 9 for the second time. As for why Aaren was eliminated, he didn't really have a plot. At all. Through the whole series. He was only a small comic relief character. So, I had two options. 1: Eliminate him, or 2: Give him a really good plot and take him to the Final 3. And since I have a pretty good idea of who my Final 5 are, and he's not one of them, this was where I decided he should go._

 **So, we're down to nine… again. Will the whole Andronnie + Carpender Twins alliance hold up? Will the others sniff out the alliance and band up against it? Who will be eliminated next? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Pahkitew's Next Step!**


	13. Chapter 10 - Dang, Dodge Dem Dodgeballs

**Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Voted Off**

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren, Played_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Serena Invincibility Statue: Found by Graham, Played_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Aaren Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Rhonda: Challenge Information – Played_

 _Joshua/King: N/A_

 _Evan: N/A_

 **Warning: This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Please, do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

 _Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step, the campers had to wear, carry, and use to do a lap around the island, COMPLETELY ridiculous things. The four person alliance, with Andrew at the head, targeted Aaren, which ended up sending him out. Who will leave this time? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahkitew's Next Step!_

 **Outside the Mess Hall**

The nine remaining contestants are sitting at picnic tables.

Joshua – "Kin – I AM NOT LETTING YOU INTERRUPT! Anyways, JOSHUA… that's better. Joshua speaks up.

"So why did Aaren get sent home?"

Andrew responds snarkily. "Wouldn't you like to know? Well, it doesn't matter to you either way, since you're going next."

Joshua glares. "Says who?"

Andrew rolls his eyes. "Literally no one here likes you. You pick on Indigo and Rhonda for getting you eliminated, Carly and Lauren are mad at you for picking on the said two, Evan's with Lauren all the way on pretty much everything, Graham hates pretty much everyone here right now, and you annoy me and Ronnie to death."

Joshua looks taken back. "Well what about you? Who likes you, other than Ronnie who's pretty much infatuated with you."

Ronnie and Andrew both blush.

Andrew than speaks up. "Carly's been my friend pretty much since day 1, Rhonda thinks I'm an okay person, Graham is similar enough to me that I'm pretty sure he hates me the least out of pretty much everyone here, Lauren and Indigo have both had conversations with me and we got along all right, Evan's okay in my book, although we haven't really talked much, and Ronnie and I are best _FRIENDS_. Meaning that you're the only person who hates me."

Joshua glares at him. "What about all the eliminated contestants?"

"Blaineley hates everyone, Gareth liked everyone, Olive hates everyone, Luna was my friend, but by then the team was down to ONLY my friends, Lily would have been safe if not for the traitor, I never got to meet Serena, but she honestly didn't seem that bad. Griff and Aaren are the only two that I can't stand. You, on the other hand, didn't have a SINGLE one of those people like you. Even GARETH disliked you." Andrew responds.

And then Joshua snaps, punching Andrew in the face, and breaking his glasses.

Andrew immediately screams a bloodcurdling scream, having gotten some glass stuck in his face. (Plus those things were expensive.)

Chris immediately comes running up, along with two interns and a stretcher.

"Andrew is automatically immune, and will not be able to compete in the challenge. Now let's get him to the infirmary. GO GO GO!" Chris shouts.

Every single contestant is glaring at Joshua.

 **Confessional – Joshua**

"He provoked me, right?"

 **Confessional – Lauren**

"He provoked me, right?" she says in a mimicking voice. "Yeah, and you TOTALLY didn't do the same…"

 **Confessional – Ronnie**

"Please be okay… he's gotta be okay… did Joshua really tell him that I liked him? Oh, that doesn't matter now… he has to be okay…"

 **End Confessionals**

All the campers have finally calmed down.

Chris comes running back.

"To avoid being sued as well as Joshua, Joshua will be automatically eliminated. But he, and everyone else, will still compete in today's challenge." He reports.

"Wait," Joshua says, "if I know I'm being eliminated anyways, why should I compete?"

"Because that'd be breaking contract, and you could be sued by Total Drama _as well_ as Andrew." Chris says, smirking. "And the rest of you have to compete otherwise you'll be eliminated as well. Now, meet me at the lake where the two truths and a lie challenge was, wearing your swim suits."

Everyone nods.

 **At the lake**

"Today's challenge we're going to be combining two favorite camp games!" Chris announces. "Water polo –

"Excuse me," Graham says, "but since when has water polo been a favorite camp game?"

Chris decides to ignore him. "Water polo and spider dodgeball! That's right, we'll be playing spider dodgeball in the lake, but like water polo, if you touch the bottom, than you're PERMANENTLY out. For those of you that don't know how to play spider dodgeball, if the person who gets you out, gets out, then you're back in."

Everyone gets in the water.

"The game can begin… now." Chris says, tossing the ball to the middle of the lake.

Evan immediately gets the ball, getting Indigo out. Indigo swims over to the edge of the lake.

Lauren takes the ball, tossing it at Evan, getting Evan out and bringing Indigo back in.

Graham grabs the ball, chucking it at Indigo, getting him out again, and then at Lauren, getting her out and bringing Evan back in.

Evan quickly gains control of the ball, getting Carly out.

Rhonda returns the favor, though, bringing Carly back in.

Carly manages to take the ball, getting Graham out, bringing Indigo and Lauren back in.

Lauren and Indigo fight for control of the ball, but Ronnie grabs it from them, getting them both out, before getting Rhonda out as well.

Evan comes back in, getting both Carly and Ronnie out, bringing Graham, Lauren, Indigo and Rhonda back in.

Graham once again manages to get Lauren out. Indigo takes the ball, getting Evan out, bringing Carly and Ronnie back in. Rhonda accidentally touches the bottom of the lake, getting her permanently out.

Carly grabs the ball and growls at Ronnie. "This is for Lily!" She says, getting him out. "Oo-oops! Sorry! I know that it isn't your fault, it's just that I… well…" While she was stuttering, Graham comes up behind her, getting her out. He also gets Indigo out, but gets rid of Evan once again right away, making it easy for Ronnie to grab the ball. He throws the ball at Graham… and misses. Graham grabs the ball and throws it at Ronnie, winning.

"And Graham wins, winning him a feast for tonight! Now, goodbye, Joshua! Also, Andrew's recovered."

 **Confessional – Andrew**

"I am SO glad that Joshua's finally out! Can't wait to sue him once I get home… oh, and luckily I don't even need glasses that badly. According to my eye-doctor, I'm right on the line of being able to drive without them, but I totally could. It's just some detail farther away that I can't always see."

 **Confessional – Lauren**

"Glad that Andrew's okay! But you should here Ronnie's confessional. Glad that Andrew doesn't need his glasses too badly."

 **Confessional – Ronnie**

"HE'S OKAY! YES! WOO HOO! TAKE THAT, JOSHUA! I WIN, I WIN, I'M DA BEST… well, technically I didn't win… BUT THAT'S OKAY, ANDREW'S BETTER!"

 **End Confessional**

"Hey, Graham?" Lauren says.

Graham whirls around, revealing Lauren and Indigo standing behind him.

"We're sorry about voting off Serena. She was a threat, and she was a little too controlling." Lauren says.

"If you team up with us, we might actually have a chance… there's only eight of us left, and it's pretty much us and Evan vs. Andrew, Ronnie, Carly and Rhonda. If you don't team up with us, than we don't have a chance." Indigo adds in.

Graham sighs. "Fine. I'll team up with you again. But I DEFINITELY don't forgive you."

 **Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Voted Off**

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren, Played_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Serena Invincibility Statue: Found by Graham, Played_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Aaren Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Joshua's Second Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Rhonda: Challenge Information – Played_

 _Evan: N/A_

 **Reasons for leaving:**

 _I was originally going to have a similar plot with Aaren breaking the glasses (while Andrew wasn't wearing them, mind you), and have Joshua last slightly longer. But I felt that would be giving Aaren some injustice, as we honestly didn't get to see that much of him, so him breaking Andrew's glasses would be the most memorable thing throughout his history. So I figured, I'd make an already hated character (by the other contestants, at least. I mean, Joshua DID get voted to return and all…) even more hated. I kind of wish that I'd been able to keep Joshua longer, but when Griff didn't get his subplot, the subplot that I had intended for him to have upon returning if he had been voted in wouldn't have worked. Sorry for the third elimination of one of your contestants, Michael15. Especially since he pretty much just returned…_

 **So now we're down to our Final 8! It's now Andrew's alliance vs. Graham's alliance. Will there be a tie breaker? Will one of them switch sides? Who will end up going home? Find out next time on Pahkitew's Next Step!**


	14. Chapter 11 - Balloon Warfare

**Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Voted Off**

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren, Played_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Serena Invincibility Statue: Found by Graham, Played_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Aaren Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Joshua's Second Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Rhonda: Challenge Information – Played_

 _Evan: N/A_

 **Warning: This episode of Total Drama contains scenes of extreme stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Please, do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

 _Last time on Total Drama, Joshua broke Andrew's glasses, guarantying his elimination, as Total Drama didn't want to get sued. They still had to compete, though! Graham used all of his vented up anger to win the challenge, as well as an actual meal, instead of Chef's cooking. We're back down to eight competitors. But today we'll be going down to seven! Which alliance will win the tie-breaker? Will there be a tie-breaker at all? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahkitew's Next Step!_

 **At the Mess Hall**

"Today's challenge is one of everybody's favorite returning challenges! This is the challenge from the episode Twinning isn't Everything, only converted into a post-merge challenge. Everyone will receive ONE balloon containing a mysterious substance. Hit someone else and they're out of the challenge. Five minutes in, those who are still returning can go into the mess hall, which is a safe zone that you can ONLY go into to get more balloons before having to go directly out. But, you won't be told when you're allowed to go in, so if you go in early, you'll be eliminated. Ten minutes in and Chef will be released with his Spaghetti Launcher. Get hit and you're out. You might want to start to head towards Mt. McLean once he gets released. TWENTY minutes in and we'll have a Deathmatch at Mt. McLean, which is why you might want to start heading there early, because if you aren't there within twenty five minutes, you're out! And once again, NO ONE will be told when these events are. Also, we've taken away any watches. Any questions?" Chris says to the Final Eight.

Everyone shakes their heads.

Chris gives each of the remaining eight a balloon.

"The timer starts… right… now!" Chris announces. "You have a minute before you or others can be hit!"

Andrew and Ronnie head towards the lake.

Graham goes to find a hiding place in the forest.

Evan decides to go behind the mess hall, where he'll be able to see Chef getting eliminated, and therefor know when to head over to Mt. McLean.

Carly and Rhonda head to the entrance of the forest, both of them carefully climbing up some trees.

Indigo decides to go to Mt. McLean right away.

Finally, Lauren carefully stalks after Andrew and Ronnie, also heading towards the lake.

Chris turns towards the camera. "A minute has past… now! Who will win this challenge, and immunity? Find out right after this commercial break!"

 **Okay, so, either after I'm finished with TDPNS, or after I'm finished with TDFG, I want to beta this. The problem is, either way I'm going to be working on stories. So, I was wondering if anyone was interested in helping me to beta this. If so, let me know. Don't wait, as you'll probably forget.**

 **(No one let me know if they wanted to hear why not eating bananas from Mars is an inside joke…)**

 **Now, back to the chapter!**

Lauren chucks her balloon at Andrew, getting him out, before dashing back towards the mess hall.

 **Confessional – Lauren**

"Okay, so now I need to grab another balloon from the mess hall… I hope five minutes has passed… also, I've noticed something. Something is DEFINITELY up with the Blaineley statue… if I hadn't voted Serena out, maybe she would've used her idol breaker, so I wouldn't have to worry about it, but honestly, when Chris told me now that we're in the merge and I had to sabotage ANYONE to not get those extra votes… well, I haven't sabotaged anyone since the singing tournament. Unless you count voting out Serena…"

 **Confessional – Andrew**

"… Itching powder." He deadpans, before resuming to itch himself.

 **Confessional – Ronnie**

"Well, Andrew's out. Guess I'm on my own now… and Lauren knows roughly where I am… I wish I had thought to throw mine back at her right away… oh well. I hope Carly and Rhonda are doing better than I am…"

 **End Confessionals**

Meanwhile, the said-two girls are still climbing the trees. Evan appears and promptly throws his balloon at Rhonda, getting her out. Sadly for him, Carly throws hers right back, getting him out as well.

 **Confessional – Evan**

"That didn't quite go as planned, but at least Carly's stuck in a tree without a balloon, and I DID get one of them out. Rhonda's freaking out because she's covered in mayo. Still, I'M covered in egg yolk… either way, I'm confident Lauren and the others got this."

 **End Confessionals**

Chris whispers into the camera. "5 minutes have passed, and three contestants are out. Let's see if anyone tries to enter the mess hall."

Not long after, Lauren emerges out of the woods. She smells mayo, and sees Carly desperately climbing down a tree. Lauren runs inside the mess hall, grabbing several balloons. By the time she gets back out, though, Carly's long gone.

She sighs before heading back towards the direction Ronnie was. Luckily for her, he was headed back towards the mess hall, and she quickly covers him in rotten eggs, before pursuing Carly.

The camera turns back towards Chris. "Andrew, Ronnie, Rhonda and Evan are all out. It's up to Indigo, Carly, Lauren and Graham."

The scene transitions to another camera in the forest, following a running Lauren. She sees a bush rustling, and throws a balloon, right as another balloon is thrown at her. Both make their targets… sadly for the throwers.

Lauren and Graham sigh as they make their way back to the mess hall together.

Chris speaks again. "It's down to Indigo and Carly! Who will win? Or… will Chef get them both out? That's right, it's passed the ten minute mark!"

Chef emerges from the mess hall, charging towards Mt. McLean at full speed.

Along his way, he runs into one of the contestants, promptly shooting them and getting them out.

Chris speaks over the loud speaker. "Congratulations, Indigo! You've won invincibility!"

A few minutes later and Chef returns with both Carly and Indigo, holding them by their collars.

"Now," Chris says, "we're doing a voting right here! No discussing your votes with anyone. Andrew, since you got out first, you'll vote first."

A little bit later…

Chris tosses Indigo a s'more. "You've won invincibility, congrats! With zero votes… Andrew! Ronnie! Carly! Evan! And… Lauren!" He tosses each one a marshmallow. Rhonda and Graham, the only two left, look extremely nervous. "… It's a tie! So, as a tie-breaker - "

"WAIT!" Rhonda announces, standing up. "I've already been eliminated once. And tie-breakers are always the most disgusting things. So I will leave WITHOUT a tie-breaker… on one condition."

Chris seems to consider before nodding. "What's the condition?"

"One person of my choice has ALL of their invincibility statues removed from them."

Chris nods.

Rhonda points at Lauren. "I'd like to remove her invincibility statues."

Lauren jumps in the air, pumping a fist. She removes three statues. The Blaineley, Aaren and Lily statues.

Andrew looks slightly shocked. "Wait, there was a BLAINELEY statue?"

Chris looks slightly annoyed. "I'll explain later. Goodbye for the second time, Rhonda! Only seven players left. Who'll take the coaster next? Find out soon!"

 **Votes:**

 **Andrew:** "Sorry, Graham, we already decided that you were our next target. Hopefully everyone else will remember that…"

 **Rhonda:** "Yeah, Graham, you're too smart for your own good… buh-bye!"

 **Evan:** "We agreed to vote out Rhonda to mess with Carly. If we can take out Andrew, Ronnie's her only ally, and she and Ronnie are only in cahoots because they're both friends with Andrew. But first we have to take out Rhonda to REALLY mess with her. That's the plan!'

 **Ronnie:** "Andrew said Graham was the target, so Graham it is!"

 **Lauren:** "Rhonda, you were already voted out once. You and Joshua probably deserved to return the least. In fact, if it weren't for the two of you, we could have WON the first challenge…"

 **Graham:** "I'm going to stick with my so-called allies this round. Bye Rhonda."

 **Carly:** "U-um, I vote for… Graham…"

 **Indigo:** "… Rhonda. You betrayed me once, so I'm returning the favor… sorry…"

 **4 – Rhonda (Quit)**

 **4 – Graham (Doesn't count)**

 **0 – Andrew, Ronnie, Lauren, Carly, Indigo (Immune), Evan**

 **Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Voted Off**

 _N/A: Joshua "King" Darwin - Returns_

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _N/A: Rhonda Carpenter - Returns_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _8_ _th_ _Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 **Statues:**

 _Joshua Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren, Played_

 _Blaineley Cursed Statue: Forced upon Lauren, Removed by Rhonda_

 _Gareth Invincibility Statue: Found by Luna, Wasted_

 _Olive Invincibility Statue: Found by Lily, Played_

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Lily Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren, Removed by Rhonda_

 _Serena Invincibility Statue: Found by Graham, Played_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Aaren Invincibility Statue: Found by Lauren, Removed by Rhonda_

 _Joshua's Second Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Rhonda's Second Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Dakota Helper Statue: Found by Aaren, Played_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Continuous_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Evan: N/A_

 **Reasons for leaving**

 _And just like that, Michael15/Michaelfang9 is back down to one character in the runnings… sorry._

 _I WAS planning on keeping both of the returnees for longer, but then I came up with a FINAL PLAN for the elimination order, and, well… both of them needed to leave sooner than I thought._

 _That's pretty much the only reason she was eliminated._

 _After Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step and Total Drama Friendly Gestures, I'm planning on making a spin-off to introduce the new host (and no, it will not be another RR. When I tried to make RAR, it took me 10 tries before I finally gave up. I can NOT write those…), before finally, an All Stars season. She's a VERY good candidate to return, so you may very well see her back there._

 **Sorry again, Michael! Anyways, to end this off, once again, I'm looking for beta-ers.**

 **See you next time (which will probably be after Summer's over). Until then, I'm signing out.**


	15. Chapter 12 - Man vs Beast

**Note: This chapter was quickly thrown together. In the edit it will be a LOT more important. But honestly I just want to finish uploading the basis of each episode. So that's why I made this.**

 **Contestants**

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _** Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Voted Off**

 _N/A: Joshua "King" Darwin - Returns_

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _N/A: Rhonda Carpenter - Returns_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _8_ _th_ _Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 **Statues (I have cleared the statues that have been played):**

 _Rhonda Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Luna Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Griff Invincibility Statue: Found by Unknown_

 _Joshua's Second Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Rhonda's Second Invincibility Statue: Not Found_

 _Chris Idol: Found by Unknown_

 **Rewards:**

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Eliminated by Rhonda_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_

 _Evan: N/A_

 **This episode of Total Drama may contain scenes of extreme stunts performed by FICTIONAL teens. Don't try any of this at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up.**

 _Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step, it was balloon warfare! Rhonda was going into a tiebreaker, but decided she'd had enough and quit – for a price. The player of her choosing would have to get rid of their statues, making Lauren get rid of several – including the Blaineley statue, which has been puzzling her for weeks. Can't say she's upset about that. The Final 7 are now at a 4 vs 3 split – but will that change in this episode? Who will be going home? Find out right here on Total. Drama. Paaaaaaaaaaaaahkitew's Next Step!_

…

Chris was as chipper as always. "Greetings, campers! The seven of you are in for a doozy. You know all the pitfalls that the interns have been digging throughout the season?"

The campers started to actually pay attention to Chris.

"Well, they're there for a reason. There's something out there, something terrifying… Scuba-bear, from last season, has gone haywire after his head got blown off by Sugar's screeches. Yes, he reappeared in the finale, but... he was going slightly haywire than, too. Just not as bad. Now..."

Most of them look shocked. A few of them (*Cough* *Cough* Graham, Andrew and Lauren *Cough* *Cough*) looked like they suspected something like this the whole time.

"First one to bring me back ANY part of sSuba-bear, no matter how small, will win immunity. Good luck."

The seven rush off… accept for Evan and Andrew. Evan pulls Andrew aside.

"I want you to convince Ronnie and Carly to vote for Indigo." Evan says.

Andrew looks at him, surprised. "Why would I do that?"

"Because, I'll vote for him too. Whether you believe me or not, it's your closest bet to not having your alliance go down to two. So I suggest you take this opportunity." Evan replied.

And with that, he ran off.

Andrew ran to catch up with Ronnie and Carly.

 **Confessional – Andrew**

"Do I believe him? Of course not! But he does hate Indigo, and it IS our closest bet of evening the odds out, so we're going to have to go for it."

 **Confessional – Evan**

"I plan on actually following through with my promises. Indigo is a nuisance in my relationship with Lauren, and Lauren is who I want in the Final 2 with me – because I know she's the only one I'll definitely be able to beat. I'm stronger, faster, more cunning AND smarter than her. So, if I get rid of Indigo, it'll come down to a tiebreaker, and I know that anyone of us can beat anyone of them. Well, I hope Graham can…"

 **Confessional – Lauren**

"The… the rat! I can't believe he'd do that! He may be stronger, and possibly faster, but it's kind of obvious that I'm more cunning, as I'm the only one in Total Drama history who has purposely listened in on confessionals, and he just blabbed his mouth out in one… not exactly smart. Chris has shown confessionals before."

 **End Confessionals**

"… So you're saying he'll vote out Indigo with us?" Ronnie inquires doubtfully.

"Yep, that's what he claims. And while I don't exactly trust him, what other choice do we have?" Andrew replies.

"W-we could win the invincibility?" Carly suggests.

"That would only protect one of us. Although, I guess it'd be better for us to win it than Indigo…" Andrew says, rubbing his arm.

A shadow runs behind them.

Andrew whirls around. "What was that?"

Ronnie turns to him. "What was what?"

"Never mind, I thought I saw something…"

Suddenly a high-pitched scream makes their ears practically bleed.

"What was that?" Ronnie asks.

"I don't know… wait… where's Carly?" Andrew asks, fearfully.

The two of them share a quick glance before running towards the direction of the scream.

…

"If we split into teams of two, we can cover more ground while still having backup." Evan says to the other three.

"I'll go with – " Graham starts to say, before a scream interrupts him.

"Indigo and I will check that out. You guys continue on." Evan says, before dragging Indigo towards the direction of the scream.

Graham and Lauren are left alone.

"Graham, now that he's gone… Evan's convinced the other alliance to vote Indigo out with him. And I think he's succeeded." Lauren confides in him.

Graham sighs. "I knew we couldn't trust him."

…

Andrew and Ronnie run into a clearing, where Carly is doing some cross between lying down and sitting down in a not-so-comfortable position. On the other side was a silhouette, slowly walking towards her.

They rush out in front of her.

"Take Carly back. I'll cover you." Andrew says, stepping in front of them.

Ronnie starts to protest, but Andrew gives him a look.

"You should probably hurry, or I'm giving you a head start for nothing."

Ronnie nods, and picks up Carly bridal style before rushing off.

Andrew closes his eyes, bracing for contact.

When he didn't feel any, he opened one eye.

In front of him was Evan, holding scuba-bear's jaw open.

Andrew took his opportunity, and cut a wire twice. Grabbing the small piece of wire, he started running back to the mess hall.

But Indigo stepped in his path.

Andrew ducked down, and head-butting Indigo in the stomach, before charging onwards.

The wire Andrew had taken was enough to shut Scuba-bear down.

Evan charged after Andrew.

Indigo heaved himself up.

Graham and Serena showed up in front of him.

"Evan's made a deal with them, and they want you to go next." Graham says grimly.

"We're voting Evan out." Serena says.

Graham than passes something to Indigo, who grins.

…

"Congrats on winning immunity, Andrew! And also, the votes are in. With a 3 to 4 vote, the one going home is… Indigo!" Chris announces.

"I think not." Indigo says, holding up the object Graham passed to him – The Chris Invincibility Statue.

"Okay, than! In actuality, the one going home is Evan. Next time, don't make deals with the other team."

Evan looks shocked, before the scene transfers to The Unsafe-Roller-Coaster-of-Shame, Evan still having the same look on his face, before being sent off.

Chris turns to the others. "Also, invincibility statues will no longer be a thing! So they are now rendered useless! Please put them on the table."

He then turns to the camera. "We're down to our Final 6! But who won't make it to the Final 5? Find out next time right here on Total. Drama. Paaaahkitew's Next Step!

 **Votes**

 **4 – Indigo (Immunity Statue)**

 **3 – Evan**

 **0 – Lauren, Graham, Carly, Ronnie, Andrew (Immune)**

 **Indigo –** _You brought this on yourself…_

 **Andrew –** _It's risky, but it might actually work out in our favor…_

 **Lauren –** _That's what you get for messing with my love life! Uh, not that Indigo and I are in a relationship…_

 **Ronnie –** _Well, Andrew's immune at least. And I trust him, even if I don't trust Evan._

 **Graham –** _Hah, hard to believe that YOU of all people tried to play us. Wait, how did Lauren even figure this out?_

 **Carly –** _Indigo… sorry._

 **Evan –** _GOOOOD-BYEEE Indigo!_

 **Contestants**

 _*Andrew Madison, Male, 14, Homosexual, The Extroverted Introvert, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _*Carly Carpenter, Female, 14, Homosexual, The Shy Twin, Ex Svinja [Michael 15]_

 _*Graham Ulry, Male, 18, Heterosexual, The Introverted (Yet Sarcastic) Otaku, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _*Indigo Daniels, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Shy Schoolboy, Ex Medvjeti [Prestoncampbell2001]_

 _*Lauren Johnson, Female, 16, Heterosexual, The Textbook Hellraiser, Ex Medvjeti [SideshowJazz1]_

 _*Ronnie Ceyas, Male, 17, Homosexual, The Loveable Goof, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 **Voted Off**

 _N/A: Joshua "King" Darwin - Returns_

 _17th Place: 'Blaineley' Mildred Stacy Andrew O'Halloran, 20+, Heterosexual, The Disgusting TV Host, Ex Medvjeti [Total Drama World Tour]_

 _16th Place: Gareth Namico, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Expert Detective, Ex Svinja [Guest]_

 _15th Place: Olive Lee, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The Social Perfectionist, Ex Svinja [PinkMocha1227]_

 _N/A: Rhonda Carpenter - Returns_

 _14th Place: Luna Tsuki, Female, 17, Asexual, The Unintentional Know-it-all, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _13_ _th_ _Place: Lily Lindanna, Female, 15, Homosexual, The Attentive Hottie, Ex Svinja [Pokemon FTW (Me!)]_

 _12_ _th_ _Place: Serena Keller, Female, 18, Heterosexual, The No-Nonsense Band Geek, Ex Medvjeti [xXRocketShark216]_

 _11_ _th_ _Place: Griff Jackson, Male, 16, Heterosexual, The Over Joyful Actor, Ex Svinja [Totaldramafan04]_

 _10_ _th_ _Place: Aaren Mitchell, Male, 17, Heterosexual, The Troubled Geek, Ex Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 _9_ _th_ _Place: Joshua "King" Darwin, Male, 16, Heterosexual, That One Popular Guy, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _8_ _th_ _Place: Rhonda Carpenter, Female, 14, Heterosexual, The OCD Twin, Ex Medvjeti [Michael15]_

 _7_ _th_ _Place: Evan Hamilton, Male, 20+, Heterosexual, The Ex-Cohost, Helped the Medvjeti [GirlPower54]_

 **Rewards:**

 _Andrew: Desserts – Played, shared with Ronnie_

 _Carly: $100 plus a mall day – Played_

 _Graham: Challenge maker – Played_

 _Indigo: Sleeping luxuries – Played_

 _Lauren: Blaineley statue – Eliminated by Rhonda_

 _Ronnie: Yacht day – Played, Shared with Griff and Andrew_


	16. Postponing

Hello readers of Total Drama Pahkitew's Next Step and Total Drama Friendly Gestures! I'm uploading this chapter to both stories, so you only need to read one.

I've been inactive since Summer, and I'm finally going to try to get back into writing more, and I have a lot of ideas I want to do for Total Drama stories:

Compassion (a Justin x OC oneshot that I plan to have out sometime in January.)

Danganronpa Wawanakwa University (a crossover between Total Drama and Danganronpa, which I've seen several people do, but in all honestly, I don't find any of the ones I've read that good, and I plan on changing that!)

Total Drama Mix-Up (11 campers from ROTI and 11 campers from PI are competing instead of the 22 original campers. Nothing too special, and similar stuff has been done before, but I have huge plans for this at some point.)

Total Drama Kawaii~Island (A typical OC competes on Total Drama story, only, like Total Drama Mix-Up, I have huge plans for this and it'll definitely be different than any fanfiction you've ever seen before.)

And of course, the one that I'm currently most exited for (mostly because this is the one that I'm currently brainstorming for)…

Desperate (A story that takes place after TDPI and The Ridonculous Race where Cody leaves The Total Drama Brothers and starts his own band, and you'll probably see a lot of familiar faces (this may sound similar to Anything Goes, an amazing fanfiction by Applauze, and I did come up with the idea from reading that, and it has some similarities, but it certainly is far from a rip-off.)

You may be wondering what these stories have to do with TDPNS and TDFG. The answer is simple. I'll be very busy writing these stories (assuming I don't give up on any of them, and assuming I don't get any more ideas), and it might be a while before I decide to resume either TDPNS or TDFG.

Therefore, I'm sad to announce that they are officially cancelled.

I do plan to bring them back at some time, but that may be a few years from now depending how productive I am.

I do hope to see all of you reading my other stories, and reading these two when they do come back.

Sorry to all of you who put your precious OCs in this story. They're all amazing, and I can't wait to use them when I get back to writing these (or rewrite them).

I hope you all understand!

バイバイ ~!

(Bye-bye, for those of you who don't speak Japanese or are too lazy to find a translator :p)


End file.
